School Daze
by Presenting'Laniee
Summary: "Hey Tenten.." "Yeah hinata?" "You know that if you pour water on Sasuke, dye Neji's hair pink, take Shikamaru's favorite pillow, and paint whiskers on Naruto.. You'd have a problem right?" "Damn." Yes this is another highschool Fic but trust me its good.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Meet and Greet… And automatic dislikes.**_

_**A/N: Hey! Yeah I'm new to fan fiction.. And this is my first story.. So no flames please! **__**J Nice comments get brownies! **_

_**XoXo, **_

_**Lanie!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep **_

_**Beep **_

_**Be-**_

"SHUT UP!" 16 year old Tenten screamed as she threw her alarm clock across the room and into the far sided wall. "Oops that's the third one this week.." She said as she nervously rubbed her neck. She reluctantly climbed out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. She stripped out of her pajamas consisting of an oversized t-shirt and shorts, and hopped into the shower. After about ten minutes in the shower she got dressed in black skinny jeans and in off the shoulder red top with an evil smiley face in black. She sled on her red flats and put her hair in it's signature buns that earned her the nickname Panda-chan. She went downstairs and ate breakfast then went to brush her teeth.

**Party Rock! Everyday I'm shuffling!**

Tenten checked the caller I.D and sighed.

"Yes Saki, I'm dressed. No I didn't oversleep. Yes I packed. No… of course I didn't break the alarm clock again." Tenten replied answering all of her best friend Sakura's unasked questions. The stunned girl could only reply a quick "See you in ten minutes" before hanging up. Tenten just sighed and ran a hand down her face. She scrolled down her caller I.D before calling her other best friend Hinata.

**.:::. Sakura.:::.:::.**

'_Am I really that predictable?_' 16 year old Sakura Haruno asked herself. She had just gotten of the phone with her best friend Tenten who seemed to know everything she was going to ask before she even opened her mouth. Sakura just sighed then went in to the bathroom to finish getting herself ready. She grabbed a dark blue ribbon and tied it into a bow on the side of her head. It went perfectly with her dark blue sundress that tied in the back and her silver wedges and earrings.

'_I will not let Ino over shadow me again this year. I'm not going to be "Ino's other friend" I'm going to be Sakura.' _She smiled at her reflection, satisfied with the fact that she had overcome her pathetic low self esteem. She walked downstairs and fixed herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table. Her mother walked in and sat down next to her.

"You know Sakura you don't have to go to this boarding school if you don't want to.. I mean you could stay her with us.. You don't have to go all the was to Konohagakure.. You could stay here in Tokyo." Mrs. Haruno said.

"Mom, I'm leaving today. I need to learn to live on my own. And I'll visit on spring, winter, and summer break. I promise." She hugged her mom. "Now I have to go meet Ino and then I'll be on my way with Tenten and Hinata." She kissed her moms' cheek and walked out the door carrying her suitcase. All her other belongings had been previously shipped to Konoha Boarding School. "Bye mom." she waved goodbye and started down the road to Ino's house.

**.:::..:::.:::.**

"Mom! Sakura's here! I'm leaving now!" 16 year old Ino screamed up the stairs.

"Ok! Bye Ino! Remember to look your best always!" Mrs. Yamanka yelled back down the stairs. Mrs. Yamanaka was a formal model and wanted that for her children also.

"Bye freak." Ino's 18 year old sister, Miki said as she passed Ino. Ino just stuck her tongue out in response.

"Bye Princess" Mr. Yamanaka said as he hugged his daughter. Ino grabbed her overnight bag and took a deep breathe. '_Here goes everything'_ She walked out the door and into the hot July air.

"Hey Forehead" Ino said as she hugged Sakura, her best friend.

"Hey Pig." Sakura smiled back and took a step back to look at Ino's outfit. "What no flashy clothes? No glitter? No mini skirt?" Sakura asked with a mock shocked expression. Ino was wearing simply dark blue skinny jeans an off shoulder cream shirt with a butterfly on the side and cream wedges with dangly silver earrings. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs were on the side of her face.

"No not today. It's only the first day anyway. I gotta save the good stuff for when I see if there's any cute guys around first." Ino smirked as she adjusted he overnight bag on her shoulder. Sakura linked there arms together and dragged Ino down the road.

"Come on Ino, we gotta go pick up Tenten and Hinata. They're both over Hinata's house. We better save Hinata from being eatin' out of house and home by Tenten." Sakura said as she turned down the street to Hinata's house.

**.:::..:::.:::.**

"Umm Tennie-Chan…" 15 year old Hinata Huuga said in a timid voice. "I-I don't t-think e-eating all that is r-realy helpful to your b-b-body…" Hinata said as she tried to keep Tenten from eating all the breakfast the cooks had laid out for them.

"Domt wommy Himna" Tenten said with a mouth full of food. She swallowed than smiled. "I'm sorry Hina.. I haven't had enough money to buy new groceries yet… I'm sorry" She placed the half eaten muffin back on the table full of food.

"No T-Tennie-chan t-t-that's f-f-fine." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Hina you know you may want to work on you stuttering you in the 11th grade now.. And plus Ino and Sakura are on the way." Tenten said in a warning tone. Hinata paled then quickly ran upstairs to change out of her sweat pants and t-shirt. In five minutes she was back down the stairs dressed in a strapless white dress that came a little above the knees, tied around her waist was a brown belt. She wore brown sandals and had silver hoop earrings in. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and had her bangs framing her face.

"What do you think?" Hinata said without stuttering this time. She did a spin as Tenten gave a nod of approval. "Think Ino would approve?"

"Hina don't worry. I'll take the blow if she doesn't 'Kay?" Tenten said as she got up and gave Hinata a light hug.

_**Ding **_

_**Dong**_

"Nooo! It's the revenge of the alarm clocks!" Tenten cried as she shielded her face. Hinata only smiled and shook her head. Hinata then walked to the door, opened it, and Ino and Sakura came charging in. All for girls exchanged their greetings, then walked out to the limo Hinata's father had sent to send them to school in style.

"Wow Hina.. Your father wasn't joking when he said he was going to send us the best there was." Sakura said big eyed and walked into the limo followed by Ino then Tenten. As Hinata was about to get in she heard her name being called and turned to face her little sister Hanabi who was 13.

"You can't leave without saying bye first." Hanabi said while looking down and drawing an imaginary line with her foot. Over the past few years Hinata and Hanabi have grown a lot closer. Hinata smiled down at her sister and hugged her.

"Bye Hanabi. I love you. Tell Father I said goodbye also." Hinata said as she got in the car. As the pulled away from the curb Hinata looked back and waved at her little sister. She turned to look at her friends who were all preoccupied with something other than talking to each other. Tenten was listening to her Ipod and typing on her computer. Sakura was reading a book and ever once in a while dozing off. Ino was listening to her Ipod and was flipping through a fashion magazine. Hinata took a deep breath then laid her head against the window and soon fell asleep.

**.:::.:::.3 hours later Hinata's .:::.:::.**

I could feel someone shaking my shoulder roughly. I sighed and sat up wiping the drool off the side of my mouth. '_Wow that was a quick three hours'_.

"Can you believe it.. We're actually in Konoha…" Ino said as she opened the door to step out. Soon everyone was following her lead. I yawned as I stretched out.

"Yeah Ino, it has always been a dream of mine to attend here.. And look I'm here with all my best friends. This is great!" Tenten said smiling.

"Tenten, you only want to see the weapons collections." Sakura said laughing. Tenten shoved her lightly.

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Guys lets grab our stuff then head in to see what our schedule is." I suggested as I grabbed my bag that was on the curb. I waved the driver off and smiled. Everyone else grabbed their stuff and headed in.

"Ready?" Ino asked.

"I guess" Tenten muttered as she bit her lip nervously.

"O-of course" Sakura said as she fiddled with her ribbon.

"Yeah…. No" I said as I twiddled my thumbs.

"Well to bad." Ino said smiling as we walked through the front doors and into the huge Boarding school. Everything was wooden with red carpeting and a glass chandelier was in the ceiling shinning brightly.

"Whoa" we all said in unison. We walked up to the front desk after. They asked for your name and the handed you your schedule and room key. My schedule looked like this.

**Period 1: Kakashi - English**

**Period 2: Algebra - Kurenai**

**Period 3: Health - Shizune/Jiraya**

**Period 4: Gym - Gai**

**Lunch**

**Period 5: World studies- Asuma**

**Period 6: Assembly- Tsunada **

"Hinata let's see your schedule!: Sakura said smiling. She quickly glance over all our schedules. "We have all the same classes!" She said. We all screamed and smiled. "What room did you get Hina?"

"Umm…" I looked back at the key "Room 213"I said. I saw Sakura's smile disappear.

"I have 214" She said

"I got 212" Tenten replied

"215" Ino said looking down.

"Well we're at least on the same floor!" I said smiling.

"Yeah that's true" Sakura said bighting up a little.

"Well come on guys let's go check out our rooms!" Tenten said as she walked to the elevators and hit the up arrow. In no time at all we were all up the elevator to our floor. And the first thing we saw were four guys sitting in front of our supposed assigned rooms. And Tenten being the more blunt one of us said..

"Who the hell are y'all?"

The first one who had the same grey colorless eyes as me except his were emotionless. Wait I know him…. _Neji?_

"Um I'm Neji Huuga and you.. Panda need to go and unlock the door since you're the only one with a key."

"Panda? Panda! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PANDA….. You.. You colorless freak!" Tenten said as she pouted.

"Neji?" I ask in a shocked expression. For a second I thought that I could see shock in his eyes but it faded so quickly I thought I had imagined it.

"Hinata-sama" he said with a head nod then grabbed Tenten's wrists and dragged her to the door. The a raven haired boy walked up next and asked Sakura to just open the door. She blushed and walked with him, then turned her head and mouthed the words "He's hot" The when she go to the door she was looking for the right key so he snatched it out her hand and just walked in slamming the door behind him. She turned to the door and flipped the finger before marching in. A lazy boy walked up and muttered something about this being 'troublesome' and told Ino to open the door. She sighed and walked over. He must've said something wrong because she smacked him upside the head and stormed in the room with him to follow. Then this blonde haired boy walked up next.

"Can you just open the door?" He said in a tired voice.

"Um ok. Are you alright?" I said as I unlocked the door.

"Yeah" he muttered as he walked into his self designated room..

My first day here and I already new we wouldn't like our roommates.

**A/n: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Getting to know the roommates and clubs**_

_**A/N: Hey.. Yeah the summary sucks as does the first chapter.. And yes I know that Naruto was a little OOC… But that is to be explained. Please excuse any grammar mistakes and or spelling.. Hey I only have a ninth grade education to fall back on.. So blame the education standards here in the U.S or PG for that matter.. -.- But hey.. Hit that pretty little Review button and tell me what you think.. Kay? OH yeahhhh.. I forgot this!**_

_**Disclaimer: LANIE NO OWN NARUTO! IF I DID….it would be really jacked up…**_

_**XoXo,**_

_**Lanie!**_

Chapter 2

**.'s .:::.:::.**

"Um…. Neji Hyuuga I would appreciate it if you would.. MOVE YOU STUFF OUT FROM THE FREAKIN DOOR WAY!" I screamed as I tried to carry both my suitcases and laptop. While maneuvering around Mr. Huuga's belongings.

"Well Panda, I usually have my maids do it. And as you can see there aren't any" Neji said as he sat down on the couch and turned the flat screen on.

In each room was a white hallway that lead to a big open room. There was a patio that overlooked a beautiful ocean. Next to the patio the living room which consisted of a cream sofa, a glass coffee table and on the far wall was a flat screen T.V. Behind the living room was a kitchen area.. The kitchen area consisted of oak cabinets and countertops, a microwave a bar table, stools a fridge, oven, and a dish washer. On the opposite side of the patio were two door that were currently blocked by Neji's stuff which brings me back to this.

"Neji… Do you see any maids around here?" I asked looking around the room for emphasis. He turned to look at me. He looked me up and down then turned around.

"Well you seem to be of some sort of female gene.. So yes I do see a maid around here." He said in his cold, void of emotion voice that I was beginning to hate. I took a deep breath and said in an utterly calm voice.

"Sure Neji… Why not?" I smiled and dropped my suitcases the walked calmly over to his stuff and began to throw his stuff at him.

"What the hell Panda?" He exclaimed.

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm not a very good maid." And with that I walked into my self designated room. It was simple complete with a bed, a T.V, a bathroom, a dresser, a closet, a computer table…. And that cursed alarm clock. I sighed and threw my stuff on the floor then jumped on the bed landing on my back. I took out my self phone and texted Sakura.

_Me: Hey Sakura… How's your roommate from hell?_ Five minutes later I got a reply.

_Sakura: Damn bastard… -_-_

**.:::..::Sakura's:.:::.**

"The names Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. And you are?" Said the raven haired boy now know as Sasuke.

"I'm Sakura" I smiled. '_He's not so bad!' _Sasuke started to point to each door

"Ok Sakura you get this room and I get this room. You don't bother me.. I don't bother you…"

"umm Sasuke-kun…" I really had to pee…

"You stay on your side, I stay on mine"

"Sasuke?"

"Lights out are at 10. I need my sleep if I plan to beat the Hyuuga.. And plus you look like you could need a few hours of beauty sleep"

"Sasuke!"

"You come home you do your homework and don't bother me for anything.."

"Dammit! LISTEN TO ME YOU CHICKEN HEAD ASS! I'M PRETTY SURE I LEFT MY MOTHER BACK IN TOKYO I DON'T THINK I NEED ONE HERE! NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM LIKE I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FOR THE PAST 10 MINUTES!" I grabbed my overnight bag and stormed into my room. I threw my bag on the floor and ran into the bathroom. After I finished what I needed to do I looked in the mirror and sighed. _'Do I really need more beauty sleep?'_ I checked myself out in the mirror. _I don't look to bad do I? _I walked back out into the living room to see Sasuke's still shocked expression.

"Umm.. Sasuke.. Are you ok?" I said as I put waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

"Um yes. Don't ever yell like that at me again.. EVER. Understand?" He said in a stern voice that scared the crap out of me.

"Y-yes.."

"Good" He walked into his room and slammed the door.

I flinched at the sound it made. I walked over to the T.V turned it on and watched some reruns of Family guy.

"Ahh.. Stewie's so funny…" I said half laughing. Suddenly my phone vibrated.

_From Tenten: Hey Sakura… How's the roommate from hell? _I sighed then bitterly replied;

_To Tenten: Damn bastard…_

_From Tenten: Same here… Hey I wonder how Hinata's holding up?_

**.:::..:Hinata::.:::.**

I walked into my room and sat down on the bed. I took a deep breathe. I regained myself and walked over to the drawers and began to put my clothes back. I can't believe how rude he was..

'_Flashback'_

"_Hey um I never did catch your name.." I said as I smiled and extended my hand. "My name's Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." He just looked at my hand then sighed._

"_My names Naruto Uzumaki. I'm really not in the mood to meet another prodigy. I already have Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. I don't need you added onto that list. So if you don't mind I'm going to head to my room." He walked away slamming the door behind him._

'_Flashback over'_

Ijust finished folding all my clothes and sat back down on the bed. I stretched out on the bed and sighed. '_how in the world am I going to get through this school year?'_

**Knock **

**Knock**

"Come in…"

"Hey.. Um Hinata.. Look I'm not usually this depressing.. I just had a rough first day that's all… I'm sorry." He walked in rubbing his neck nervously as he spoke.

"It's alright. Let's just start this day over again ok?" I said as I smiled and extended my hand again.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm not an emo!" He said as he smiled a fox like grin with dazzling white teeth.

"Nice to meet you Naruto. Would you mind if I looked at our schedules to see what classes we have together?" I asked blushing.. _'He's really cute'_

"Umm.. Yeah sure hold on." He walked out the room then came back in a few minutes later. He handed me a crinkled piece of paper. I flattened out most of the paper before reading the schedule. It was the same as mine but he had Jiraya as his Health teacher unlike I had Shizune.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other." I said handing him his paper back.

"Well I don't mind that at all Miss Hyuuga." He said smiling. I smiled back '_Maybe this roommate thing wont be so bad… I wonder how Ino's holding up…..'_

**.:::..:Ino::.:::.**

"WOULD YOU WAKE UP!" I screamed in my lazy roommates ear. He jumped slightly then rubbed his ear.

"Troublesome woman." He muttered before getting off the couch.

"Look can you just help me move my bags please. And I am NOT troublesome!" I said as I pouted. But nonetheless he grabbed my bags and hauled them to my room. "It's pretty small in here… I could never fit all my clothes in this…" I said more to myself than to him.

"Well than maybe you shouldn't bring like five hundred bags for nine months of school." He said. I glared at him. "Troublesome." He said as he walked back out the room. I stared at the bags of clothes I had out in front of me. I sighed..

After about an hour worth of clothes folding and organizing. I texted the girls to all meet me outside our dorms so we could all go look at the clubs.

"Hey Ino!" Hinata said as she hugged me.

"Hey pig!" Sakura said as she waved. Suddenly I heard a crash and then a scream. Next thing I knew Tenten cam walking out looking ready to kill.

"Hinata! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MY THAT ARROGANT BASTARD WAS YOUR COUSIN!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata said as she blocked her face form any fatal blows.

"What happened in there?" Sakura asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Three words: Toast, Water, Neji." She said as she headed down the hallway. We all followed suite.

"So since we all know how much Tenten loves her roommate.." I ignored the glare she sent at me. "What about you guys?"

"Well mine is a self absorbed, control freak." Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

"Mine is really sweet and bubbly" Hinata said smiling and turning a little pink.

"Awe I think we have a little crush on our roommate, eh Hinata?" I said as I elbow her. She turned bright red and put her head down. We all laughed. Before we knew it we were at the front of the school looking at the clubs and organizations. "Alright ladies let's all pick dance so we have that one together ok?" Everyone nodded including Tenten.. Shocker!" Then everyone can choose their own and then we can head for ice cream and back to our dorms. Deal? "We all nodded. After five minutes we met back at the center. "Aright ladies what did we pick?"

"I picked Art, Dance and soccer." Hinata said looking down.

"I picked Dance, Cheerleading, Step team and Soccer" Sakura said.

"I picked Dance, Cheerleading, Archery, and Soccer." Tenten said shrugging.

"I got Dance, Cheerleading, And Modeling… Hinata why didn't you do cheerleading also?" I said as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because that guy over there at the modeling table just signed me on the spot. Don't know why and don't care." She replied shrugging.

"NO WAY!" We all exclaimed.

"Yes way" She said smiling triumphantly.

"Well Ladies I'm hungry so let us eat ice cream!" Tenten said in a childish voice.

"Fine Fat, let's go" I said teasingly. Tenten smiled and kissed the fat on her arms.

"I love my fat!" She said. We walked to the ice cream parlor paid for our ice creams then headed back to the dorms.

"Bye guys" I said.

"Bye Ino!" The called back walking into their respective dorms. I walked into mine smiling only to see Shikamaru sleeping on the couch. I laughed and put a cover over him. "Good night Lazy Ass." I said walking away.

"Goodnight trouble some women" He replied back. I walked into my room to my clothes of and put my pjs on. I climbed into bed and dreamed about what school would be like tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I am sorry for the way my computers been acting.. But thanks to those who has actually been patient! Brownies to all!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Orientation and….. New Friendships?**_

_**A/n: Hey sexy people! What's uppity! Yesss uppity. But thanks again to those who reviewed! Love you sooooooo much! So um… I'm going to stop taking now and get on with the story.. Ok! **_

**Disclaimer: Lanie doesn't own Naruto.. Sad I know…**

**Chapter 3!**

:::Sakura::::

"Mmmm…. Yes.. Chris brown.. I will marry you.."

**Moves in bed**

**Falls on floor**

"Damn.. What was that?" I sat up and rubbed my head. "Mr. Floor.. Your very mean. I was about to have a make out session with Chris Brown! THE is Brown.. You're just jealous 'cause he gets more action then you." I mumbled agitatedly as I stood up and glanced at the clock. _'Great it's 7:00 and orientation doesn't start until 9. Well I better go wake up Sasuke.'_ I put on some sweat pants and walked out of my room. I usually sleep in my underwear and a Camisole. But since I'm rooming.. WITH a dude… I might as well start dressing better.

I walked down the hallway to the opposite door while wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I reached Sasuke's door the coincidently had a sign that said 'KEEP OUT SAKURA' in black and red writing. So being the defiant person I am, I knocked on the door anyway. After the third knock, a shirtless Sasuke opened the door with a half asleep look on his face.

"Can you not read?" He asked leaning on the door way with his arms crossed. I crossed my arms and mocked his look.

"Yes I can read. Can you not be ignorant?" I replied slyly. But as luck would have it. Me trying to copy his stance, I feel as I attempted to lean against the door which I realized wasn't next to me.

"Ditz." He replied as he walked back into the room closing the door behind him.

"Thanks for helping me out!" I yelled to the closed door.

"Hn." _'what the hell is a 'hn'?'_

I got up and walked back to my room and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth than hopped in the shower.. I got out the shower after about five minutes of enjoying the heat and put on red skinny jeans and a white camisole. I walked out of my room and walked into Sasuke making breakfast.

"Umm is there breakfast for two or one?" I asked trying to make a joke for both of us.

"Yeah here" He said as he set the table for two. I was shocked to say the least but my stomach must have wanted it as well as my brain because I walked over to the food. It was pancakes and eggs. yummy!

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." I said as I dug in.

"Hn"

"Umm Sasuke what's 'hn' mean?" I said as through bites of food.

"Well Sakura…" He looked at me questioningly "I have no idea." We both laughed.

"This is really good!" I said as I moaned in delight.

"Thanks." He smiled. _'wait Sasuke Uchiha smiled? What has the world come to?' _"Sorry about the first day Sakura… I guess I was just tired."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have snapped at you either. I'm sorry." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. _'Ahh.. I wonder how the other girls are enjoying there first morning here'_

::::Hinata::::

"Hina-chan wake up!" Naruto yelled as he banged on the door.

"Yes Naruto! I'm up! I'm up!" I tried to sound not as irritated as I truly was. I rolled over in the bed and sighed. _'Why must I get up so early?' _I got out of bed and stretched. I scratched my side as walked down to my door. I yawned then opened my door. There was Naruto.. At 7 in the morning… Wide awake.

"Hi Naruto." I said with a tired smile. He waved and smiled back.

"Hey Hina-chan I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the beach?" **( A/N: Yes they have their own personal beach)**

"Um… Sure Naruto. Let me go get ready." I slowly walked back to my room, grabbed my phone and ran into the bathroom. I slid my android open and scrolled down the contacts list until I found the name I was looking for.

_To Ino: OMG OMG OMG HE ASKED ME TO GO TO THE BEACH WITH HIM! Two minutes later I got a reply._

_From Ino: NO WAY! Wear that cute little sundress I bought you and some flats! Oh yeah umm…. GOOD NIGHT!_

I chuckled at the ending. Ino was so.. Ino sometimes. I brushed my teeth then jumped in the shower. After about five minutes in the shower, I walked to my dresser and pulled out the adorable sundress Ino was talking about. It was lavender and crisscrossed in the front across my chest and came down to about mid thigh. I don't know why she bought me this but I guess she though of herself when she bought it. I put on silver flats and ran a brush through my hair. I ran out the door to see Naruto already standing there with my coat in his hands.

"It tends to get a little chilly down near the shore." He said handing me my black jean jacket.

"Well let's warm it up shall we?" I asked as I put my coat on and grabbed my purse. After he locked up we walked down to the shore making idle chit chat.

"So Naruto.. Tell me about yourself." I said as we made it to the shore.

"Well… I lived here all my life.. My best friends are Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru.. I'm 16 years old. My favorite colors orange.. And I think you look really pretty in lavender Hinata.." He said as he looked at me. I blushed and walked over to the sea and took my flats off. I stepped closer and put my feet in the water.

"Thank you Naruto" I said as I dared to look over at him. I smiled.

"Your welcome Hinata. Now it's your turn, Miss Hyuuga." He said while looking out at the ocean.

"Alright well… I kind of transferred over to here from Tokyo. I'm 15.. My best friends are Tenten, Sakura, and Ino. My favorite color is lavender and cream.. And I think your eyes are really pretty especially in that really pretty light blue shirt." I said the last part looking down. But it was true his sky blue shirt and white jeans made his sea blue eyes look hypnotizing.

"Hinata.. I'm really glad I got you as a roommate. Your really sweet." Naruto said as he smiled at me. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around myself as I shivered. It was really cold by the sea and this thin jean jacket didn't help at all. "Are you cold Hina-chan?" He asked looking at me with concern. I was about to say no but I broke out into another set of shivers overcame me. "Here Hina-chan." Naruto said as he took off his jacket and gave it to me.

"Thank you Naruto." I said as I sighed in content. _'I wonder how the others are enjoying today…'_

::::Ino:::

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

I rolled over and looked at my ringing phone.

_New message from: Hinata_

_From Hinata: OMG OMG OMG HE ASKED ME TO GO TO THE BEACH WITH HIM! _Two minutes later I replied back.

_To Hinata: NO WAY! Wear that cute little sundress I bought you and some flats! Oh yeah umm…. GOOD NIGHT!_

Satisfied that I didn't get a text back after that I went back to sleep. Thirty minutes later my alarm clock started ringing. I slammed the snooze button down.

"Damn it all." I muttered bitterly to nothing in particular. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After the shower I put on Abercrombie and Fitch jeans and a pink Ralph Lauren polo on. I combed my hair down as it fell over my shoulders. But I was to tired to but it in a ponytail.. _'To much work' _I walked into the kitchen and saw everything looked to be in place. So I started to cook breakfast. After about 30 minutes Shikamaru walked into the room wearing a white wife beater and grey sweatpants.

"What smells so good?" He asked in a half asleep voice.

"I just thought it'd be nice to make breakfast since you were asleep." I said as I handed him a plate of waffles.

"Thank you. But you didn't have to go through something so troublesome." He said as he stuffed a forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

"It's alright. I used to cook all the time in the morning at home." I said as I shoved a forkful of pancakes in my mouth also.

"Speaking of home.. Where are you from?" He said as he rose and eyebrow. "Cause your not from here cause I would remember you.." I blushed. "I remember everything that's troublesome." I frowned. But answered anyway.

"I'm from Tokyo. What about you?"

"I'm from here. Always have been"

"Really? Is it nice here?"

"It's alright. The school good but the principal is really troublesome."

"who's the principal?" I was really interested to know who this principal was if she's more than just ordinary troublesome to Shikamaru.

"Oh you'll meet her in due time." He said as he finished his plate. I took both our plates and put them in the dishwasher than sat back down in my seat across from him.

"So why are you always tired?" I asked as I saw him lay down on the table.

"Because my mother's just as troublesome as you. And she's always worrying me.. So I guess I release stress with sleep"

"Why would you be stressed out? Your too lazy"

"Although I'm lazy, I'm also a genius." He stated. I was shocked.

"A genius?" I asked.

"Yep. You'll see in due time. I just don't feel like showing you." He said as he yawned.

"Lazy ass." I said as I smiled. He smirked back at me. _'Hey.. Maybe this won't be so horrible.' _

::::Tenten::::

"NEJI GIVE ME MY IPOD BACK!" I screamed as I banged on his door.

"Hell no Panda! This thing kept me up all damn night! Go back to sleep without it!" He yelled back through the door.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF IM HOMESICK!" I screamed as I hit the door one last time. _'Bastard'._

'_Flashback'_

_Tenten was asleep in her room listening to music from back in her hometown on load. Neji knocked on the door telling her to turn the music down. Tenten replied with a "Hell No!" And well Neji walked into the room and took the Ipod off the dock and took it into his room. While Tenten fought with the covers to get out. Finally, she walked into the hallway mad as all kingdom come and started yelling._

'_End Flashback'_

I sighed and changed into shorts and a Baby Phat shirt and black Nikes. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. About 10 minutes of peace and quiet, Neji came back giving me my Ipod.

"Thanks" I muttered under my breath.

"Look, I'm sorry about not giving you, your Ipod back. It's just I can't stand noise in the morning." He said looking down. I looked at him shocked. But then slowly smiled.

"It's fine here, take a seat. I'll make you a bowl of cereal." He sat down as I got up and made a bowl of cereal. We just made idle chit chat about miscellanies.

:::Orientation::::

"Good evening fellow Konoha Boarding School students! I hope everyone enjoyed their new roommates!" A blonde large chested women stated from the stage. Currently we were all at the gym listening to the principal talk about the rules and blah blah blah. Everyone mumbled at her last statement.

"Well that's great because we have all paired you up with someone who has a different personality at you. It's all part of this test to see if opposites actually do attract." I mumbled something about this being weird. "Now everyone! Off to class… Oh and before I forget.. My names Tsunade and none of y'all better forget it. Good day students" As she got off the staged we all walked to our classes. I was trying to find my first period in this mob of students when I bumped into something.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I picked up my belongings.

"Tenten?" A deep baritone voice asked.

"Omg… IT'S YOU!"

**A/n: Yes I'm cutting it off there. My mother's yelling at me about being on the computer during school nights.. So I'm going to go hide.! Peace, soul and Lanie!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You again? And adoption project?

**A/n: OMG I just had a burst of inspiration! Don't know where it came from or why but I'm not complaining! I just got my brace off today and I got my retainer… My mouth hurts so much! :'( But on with the story! Awe.. Lanie wants more reviews! If**** You review and you get brownies! **

_**Disclaimer: Presenting'Lanie Doesn't Own Naruto Or Any Other References To Product.. PLEASE DON'T SUE!**_

**Chapter 4:**

:::Tenten:::

"Panda Bitch?"

"Hidan…. HIDAN!" I glomped the person now known as Hidan. He patted my head and with his other arm hugged me.

"Panda, what the hell are you doing here in Konoha?" He asked.

_Charming as always I see_

**Who cares? Hidan's back! I wonder if he brought the others…**

_Goodbye, Inner…_

**But..**

_Bye!_

"Hidan, who else is here? I mean Sakura. Hinata and Sakura would be thrilled to know you're here.. But" I asked as I let go of him and walked over to a secluded bench in the now dispersed hallway. '_I could always make and excuse for getting out of school earlier.'_

"Well Tobi, Deidari, and Itachi are here.. But as for the rest of them the all sort of dropped out.. Saying school was to much work and patience… Fucking idiots." He said the last part under his breath. I laughed.

"Why'd you stay here though?" I asked looking into those gorgeous violet eyes.

"Well just 'cause I can live forever…. Jashin-sama says it's for my own good." He stated. Here we go again with Hidan and his fake God. I rolled my eyes.

"Dan-Dan you know Jashin-sama ain't say nothing about you staying in school. Admit it you like school." I said slyly although I knew I'd be getting a lecture later about not believe in Jashin-sama.

"Panda.. Jashin-sama is as real as you and me….." And so I toned completely out of his speech. I've heard it over fifty times. "… But school is cool though I guess.. I got even better when I realized you go here." He replied as I toned back in.

"It's good to see you too, Dan-Dan." I smiled and hugged him again. He kissed the top of my head and the pried my arms from around him. "Let me walk you to your first period. It's right next to my class. Come on" He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway.

It was so good to have Hidan back. He was always like a big brother to me. So there you have it! THERE IS NO ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ME AND HIDAN. He was always there for me especially since I never had a family of my own he would come over to my house and watch me. Yeah I know it doesn't sound like him but that's what I do. I break down tough guys exterior and put in a nice sort fluffy one. Kind of like a ice turning into water. The only person that that doesn't seem to work on is the human ice cub himself: NEJI HYUUGA. Just thinking about him pisses me off… But then again he did apologize… Hey maybe I didn't lose my ice cube melting touch… MWAHHAHAHAHA YESSS I, TENTEN AM THE ICE CUB MELTER! BE AWARE ALL ICE CUBS! Mwahahahahahahahaah

(Please hold as we calm Tenten down…)

Okay I'm better now..

"Alright Panda.. Here's your stop. See you later. If you need me meet me at the fountain later. I always skip Jiraya's health class which is my 4 period which is your…" He glanced down at my schedule which was still in his hands. "Gym… Alright here you go" He gave me my schedule back and let go of my hand. I poked my lip out in a pout. He chuckled. "Fine how about I take you to get some ice cream later?"

"Definitely!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good. Now I gotta go.. Bye Panda." He kissed my forehead and walked off. I turned to walk into the classroom but walked into something.. Or better yet someone. I looked up to see who the chest I bumped into belonged to.

"Hey Neji!" I said cheerfully as I smiled. Glad to finally be in the friends stage with him.

"Hn" Or not.

"Neji what's wrong?" I asked as my smile turned into a frown.

"Who was that?" He asked in a cold voice that literally sent shivers up my spine.

"Hidan.." I asked unsure.

"Why are you talking to … _**him?"**_ He said the last word like it was pure disgust and that pissed me off.

"I was talking to him because he's very important to him. In fact, I love him. You know that human emotion that I wonder if you have." I said rudely. But I really didn't care. I leaned against the wall before the classroom door. The idea of class has long been forgotten.

"You have no clue what I am." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Actually, I do." I said and crossed my arms too. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Well let's see.. You a cold emotionless bastard… Your skin is silky smooth… Your eyes are pale.. And you skin's cold to touch…" I paused for dramatic effect. "you're a.. a… a…"

"Just spit it out already." He said obviously annoyed.

"You're a vampire." I said and with that I walked into the classroom. Neji just stood there shocked. Inside the classroom was chaos. Sakura and Sasuke seemed to be in a heated argument. Ino and Shikamaru were glaring at each other. But the most shocking thing that pissed me off was seeing Hinata crying and Naruto was yelling at her. Don't get me wrong, Hinata was yelling back but was shaking from her sobs. I looked behind me to see no sign of the teacher. I walked over to Hinata who was now alone and crying into her arms. I asked her what happened and then she began to spill what happened after we were let out from orientation.

:::Hinata:::

"_I was walking out of orientation next to Naruto. We were talking about how beautiful the beach was and how I wished I had my art pad.. When Tobi suddenly came over and hugged me from behind….."_

"So Hinata.. You like to draw huh?" Naruto asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Yeah I do.. It's my passion. I wished I had brought my art pad so I could draw it." I said smiling. "_It was nice talking with Naruto he seemed to genuinely want to know more about me."_

"I would love to see your drawings sometime, Hina-chan" Naruto said as he flashed his fox like grin at me. I nodded quickly while smiling. _"Naruto was about to wrap his arm around my shoulder when HE happened"_

"Hina!" "_I was about to turn to the voice that called out to me when he hugged me from behind."_

"Oh, Hi Tobi-san." I said smiling and hugged him back.

"It's been so long since Tobi has seen the gorgeous Hina. Tobi thinks Hina got prettier. Tobi wants Hina to be Tobi's again! Because Tobi is a good boy!" I smiled as Tobi snuggled into my shoulder.

"Yes Tobi you are a good boy. But I'm not something you can keep. Ok?" I asked.

"So you belong to that blonde over there now? What happened to being Tobi's?" Tobi let go off me and glared at Naruto.

"She said she doesn't belong to anyone. And the names Naruto not 'That Blonde'." Naruto said with jealously evident in his voice.

"Tobi, I have to go to class see you later." I said as I kissed his cheek and walked over to Naruto who just stared Tobi down.

"Tobi accepts Blonde boys secret declaration of war." And with that Tobi walked off. I turned to see Naruto walking halfway down the hallway.

"Naruto!" I yelled but he didn't turn around. He just kept walking away from me. "NARUTO!" I yelled louder. He looked at me as he was about to open the door then slammed the door behind him. I ran after him and into the already chaotic classroom. No teacher in sight just a bunch of chaos.

"Naruto.. What's wro-"

"Who the hell was that?" Naruto cut me off and asked. He never used that kind of language with me before.

"That's just Tobi…"

"Just Tobi? Oh so you like him now?" Naruto said raising his voice some now..

"No I-"

"You just what? Go ahead and defend him that seems to be all your doing lately anyway." He scoffed.

"Naruto, I-"

"Don't Naruto me Hinata! I know what I saw. You were all over him! Your just like those arrogant prodigies." _And that was when I broke._

"NARUTO, DAMMIT LISTEN TO ME! TOBI IS LIKE MY BROTHER YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT SEEING ISNT ALWAYS BELIEVEING! THE FIRST DAY YOU SAW ME YOU THOUGHT I WAS SOME ARRGANT PRODIGY IF ANYTHING YOUR ACTING LIKE ONE! I. DON'T. LIKE. TOBI. THAT. WAY!" I screamed at him. Everyone looked at him.

"Hinata, I-"

"No Naruto, you listen to me…" I started crying now. " Don't you ever. EVER. Jump to conclusions on me. Yeah I may be sweet and shy on the outside but I'll fuck your ass up in thirty seconds tops." _"That was when I realized my inner takes over when I'm upset and she's a total bitch."_

"Hinata, I thought you were really sweet and king and gentle.. But your not… You're a bigger bitch than Neji sometimes." _"And with that he walked away and you showed up."_

(time skip to now: Tenten's POV)

"Whoa.. Hina.. I'm so sorry." I rubbed the sobbing girls back. "Please calm down.. It'll be ok. Now start collecting yourself together ok? Remember your, your own worst enemy.." And with that I got up and walked over to the now fuming Sakura.

"Sakura…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" She snapped at me. I sighed and sat down. Tell me all about it.

:::Sakura:::

"_Sasuke was walking with me to class. We were in a perfectly comfortable silence. Just enjoying each others company. But then it was broken when I heard my old childhood nickname."_

"Cherries.." I stiffened then slowly turned around.

"Tachi?" I asked to no one in particular. Then I saw those beautiful onyx eyes and long black hair.

"Cherry.." He smirked and I ran over and hugged him.

"Tachi where the hell have you been? You just up and disappeared after ninth grade year!" I punched his shoulder with the last sentence.

"Sakura get the hell away from that monster." Sasuke said with a enough venom in his voice to kill 50 people.

"N-no Sasuke. I just got to see Tachi.. I missed him.." I smiled up at Itachi.

"Sakura get you flat ass over here." Sasuke said never breaking his death glare match with his older brother.

"Yeah Sasuke.. Get me to do something you want by insulting me.. That's just genius.." I said coldly. I wrapped my arm around Itachi's waist and snuggled against his chest. "It's so good to see you Tachi!" I smiled when I felt his arm around my waste.

"It's good to see you to cherry." He smirked down at me. Sasuke took that opportunity to grab my arm and dragged me to class. As soon as we got there I snatched my arm from out of his grasp. And looked him dead in the eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, UCHIHA?" Yes we are back on last name bases.

"Hn" He said as he walked away. I wasn't going down that easily so I grabbed his arm and snapped him back around.

"Don't 'hn' me, asshole. Answer my question. What the hell is wrong with you." I said through gritted teeth.

"That bastard you were all on was my issue. You have no right to be all on him." He said coldly.

"You have no right to tell me what rights I don't have, baka. And last time I checked" I looked around the room for emphasis "Nobody died and made you the boss of me." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Hn"

"That's right. I, Sakura Haruno has out smarted, Sasuke Uchiha." I said bitterly.

"Listen here bitch-"

"Bitch? Oh so now we're back at this stage. It's a real shame. I was beginning to think that you weren't gay." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Even if I were I wouldn't go out with you." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Sasuke, I really don't think you want to talk about confusing someone with the opposite sex. Especially with you sense of style and personality. Sorry to burst your bubble but you'd make a really cute girl." I crossed my arms too.

"You know what. Fuck you. Go ahead and get your ass killed by hanging with my brother. For all I know you could be apart of his stupid little gang." Sasuke said with no emotion.

"Is little Sasuke upset cause he cant play with his big brother? Is Sasuke jealous that his brother has a better personality than him?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"No." And with that he walked away and I sat down fuming.

(Time Skip: Tenten's POV)

"Wow Saki… That was.. Wow" I said at a lose for words.

"I know.. I may have went to far with that one.." She said as she hung her head.

"Okay you stay here.. Imma go see about Ino. Alright?" I asked. She nodded her head.

I walked over to Ino who was painting her nails.. Black….

"Ino.. What happened?" I asked and then 'Ino' turned 'her' head. I screamed.

"God Deidari.. Where'd Ino go?" I asked as I clutched my heart. "And y'all really have to stop doing that! You nearly scared the crap out of me!" I yelled.

"Sorry, un. Ino wanted to see if we still had it, un." Deidari said his speech impairment was still evident in his voice.

"Is she ok?" I asked hoping she was so I wouldn't have to play physiatrist again.

"Yeah she's fine… I was just glaring at that Pineapple haired dude. He was staring at me weird. Un" He said as he shivered.

"Well Dei… You are wearing Ino's jacket…" I said refereeing to the hot pink jacket he had on.

"Yeah un.. I guess that could be a good answer…" The door opened " And here she is. Un" He walked over and handed Ino her jacket back and kissed her cheek before leaving. Then she walked over to me and said

"We still got it." I laughed and took a seat down next to Ino. I looked back at Sakura and Hinata who looked depressed completely. I smiled comfortingly at them. The attempted a smile.

"Yeesh what happened to prep and shy? She asked referring to Sakura and Hinata. I filled her in on everything.

"Oh damn.. I see why now." She shook her head. "It's a shame." Before I could respond our teacher showed up.

"Good morning class my name is Kakashi. So you can call me that or sensei or anything. Just don't kill each other or yourselves okay?" We all mumbled a yes. Our 'Sensei' was a silver haired man carrying an orange book title Icha Icha Paradise. A mask covered the left side of his face. '_This is going to be interesting' _

"Alright class first off assigned seats." The class mumbled. "Now go sit with your roommates and your done." I looked sympathetically at Sakura and Hinata who looked they were ready to just fall apart. But non the less I got up and sat next to Neji.

"Hey Neji… Look about earlier… That was totally uncalled for.. I'm sorry…. Friends..?" I asked as I extended my hand out to him.

"Hn" He took my hand and shook it.

**Alright! We're making progress!**

_Goodbye Inner_

**What I do?**

_Bye_

"Alright now that we have our new assigned seats. We have a new partner project. How many of you know about the Konoha orphanage?" He asked. A few people's hands were raised. "Well get used to that place because we will be going there to pick up your projects." Kakashi stated. Naruto raised his hand. "Yes Naruto?"

"Umm.. What does an orphanage have to do with a project?" He asked. Everyone sighed.

"Naruto-kun… a-ano.. Our project is going to be a little orphan.." Hinata said timidly. Naruto looked down at her for a second and she looked down and flinched.

"It's aright… Hina-Chan.. I shouldn't have been so mean.. I'm sorry…"He smiled and hugged her.

"I'm sorry to Naruto-kun." she smiled. Kakashi cleared his throat and the attention of the class was back on him.

"Yes so everyone file out and take a paper from the desk. I got up with Neji and we walked to the from desk and picked up an adoption paper. It read:

_Hello students of Konoha Boarding School,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you will be adopting_

_Nina Transkei_

_She is 4years old, has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She's very excited to meet you. You will be watching her for four months. Please take good care of her._

_Love,Konoha Orphanage._

I looked at Neji and smiled. "NEJI WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" I glomped him. I have always loved kids and now I get to keep one! This is awesome.

"Sakura who'd you get?" I asked her.

"Shane Cheng" She stated.

"I got Mani Lang" Ino shrugged.

" I have Akio… there's no last name"

"Well I have Nina.. She looks a lot like me by her description.." I said and smiled. "Yay I have a baby!"

"Tenten she's not a baby she's four." Neji said as he crossed his arms.

"Well she's still adorable." I smiled back at the paper.

"I just want to dress mine up and do her hair!" Ino smiled.

"Troublesome woman. What if she isn't a girly girl?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well we'd just have to fix that huh?" Ino said shrugging.

"Naruto, are you happy about the little guy we get to have?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah Hinata I am.. I just wish he wasn't so young.." Naruto trailed off.

"How old is you baby Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He's 10months." Naruto said.

"Ours is 10months too, Baka." Sasuke said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Teme"

"baka"

"teme"

"Baka"

"Te-"

"Let's just head to the orphanage.." Hinata said stepping into the middle of the two fighting teens.

"Alright" we all said. We all walked to the orphanage and handed out paper to this lady named Miss Jay.

"And here is Nina.." Miss Jay said pushing an adorable little girl to us. She had a teddy bear in her hand, long brown hair with bangs and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a pink jean dress.

"H-hello" she said timidly.

"Oh god not another Hinata." Neji groaned.

"Ignore him honey. My name is Tenten and that Neji." I smiled at her and stooped down to her level.

'h-h-hi.. Neji-sama.. Tenten-sama.." She said in her four year old voice.

"Oh no honey please no formalities. Call me whatever you want." I smiled at her.

"C-c-c-can I call you Momma.. Or are you going to leave too.." She looked up at me with hope filled eyes. "You look like my momma.."

**A/N: And with this I end the story. Isn't Nina so cute! :3 I like this ending better than the one I had planned recently.. HOLY COW 13 WHOLE PAGES! A BRAND NEW RECORD! Yay.. It like.. 11:30 here and I'm tired out of my mind. So if you loved my story tell me how you feel. CONSTUCTIVE CRITISM is allowed. Not flames. But I'm tired now.. So NIGHT! **

**Peace Love Lanie**** 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Play Dates.

**A/N: I'll make this short and sweet: REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Momma?" I asked with a shocked expression.

"Y-y-yeah and he's d-d-daddy.. C-correct?" She said as she tilted her head to the side and looked Neji up and down with a questioning gaze. "He is… a umm.. H-he.. T-though.. Right?" She asked innocently. I busted out laughing and Neji just face palmed. After a few minutes of calming down I answered her question.

"Yes honey.. Neji is a he.. Although with that hair I do understand if you would call him a she." I ignored Neji's death glare and continued to speak. " You can definitely call me mommy. But you have to ask Neji if you can call him daddy." I looked over at Neji and glared at him as if saying 'I-dare-you-to-say-no'.

"Neji.. C-c-can I call you d-d-daddy?" Nina said with a smile. '_Aww her smile is so pretty! It reminds me of someone….'_

"Yeah.. Sure whatever.." Neji said as he crossed his arms and looked away. _Is he blushing?_ I thought as I noticed the slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Excuse me!" Said a voice from behind us. I looked back and saw Miss Jay walking over to us.

"Yes ma'am" I said as she reached us. She had two bags in her hands. One was a small hello kitty backpack and the other was a little black bag. "What's this?" I asked.

She handed Neji the two bags since I was holding Nina's shoulder. I saw Nina pale as Miss Jay handed Neji the black bag. I looked down and raised my eyebrow.

"These.." I looked back up as she pointed to Hello kitty backpack "Are all Mani's clothes. And that.." She then pointed to the black bag. "Is the medicine bag." I guess she saw my questioning look because she began to elaborate. "Mani has a very rare disease.. It's so rare no one has come up with a name for is yet.. **(a/n: I'm just to lazy to come up with a name at the moment) **… It starts off as a cold but without proper treatment it could be fatal… And so she has to take the blue pill in the mornings and the red pill at night.. If she gets really sick then put the syringe into her arms or legs and it should calm it down.. But she would be out for at least three to four hours… So be careful… Alright?" I nodded and she smiled at me and then gave Nina a kiss on the forehead. "Be good ok?" Nina nodded.

After Miss Jay left, I looked down at Nina and saw her glaring at the bag. I laughed and then ruffled her hair. She giggled then smoothed her hair down.

"Nina.. Would you like to meet the other kids?" I asked. She nodded then grabbed my hand and walked slightly behind me. I looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back and walked closer to me. She looked over at Neji who seemed to be more to himself and ran over to him and grabbed his hand. Then she walked back over to me and with her free hand grabbed my hand. And so we walked hand in hand to the others as a family, while I secretly prayed that nothing bad happened.

**:::Ino:::**

"Hello, my name is Miss. Jay and I will be giving you your children…" then she went off into the rules and regulations, safety precautions, and blah blah blah.. All I cared about at that moment was meeting Mani. _' I wonder if she's anything like me.. Or maybe she's a tomboy.. What if she's lazy like Shika-kun… I wonder if Shika-kun would like her.. Wait why am I even thinking about Shika…maru.. Right now.. When did I start calling him "Shika-kun".. what the h-' _I was brought back out of my daydreaming when I felt someone tugging at my jacket. I looked down and saw two lazy brown eyes starring at me. This.. Child had dirty blonde hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and lazy brown eyes. She was wearing a blue half shirt that said 'kiss and tell' with kiss in red all over it. And blue jean shorts with white converse. _'This child looks like she could pass for me and Shikamaru's child. And she dresses like me.. This could totally work'_

"Troublesome women.. Are you paying attention?" Shikamaru said tiredly from beside me.

"Huh.. What?" I asked in a daze. The little girl before me just scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Figures I'd get put with the ditz.." She mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DITZ YOU THREE FOOT TALL BARBIE DOLL." I screamed at the little one before me. She just wiped the imaginary spit off of her face and glared at me.

"You heard me, babe." She said as she walked over to Shikamaru. "Do you always go through this?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Yup.. Troublesome women is always nagging and such.. it's a real drag." Shikamaru said as he sighed. I was still fuming.

"I. am. Not. Troublesome." I said slowly. Shikamaru just sighed and the little girl looked unfazed.

"Your right." She said and I smiled. "Your bothersome" She replied walking away to

stand next to Shikamaru. Suddenly, Miss. Jay walked up to us and scratched her neck nervously.

"I see you've met Mani.." She said slowly. I nodded and rolled my eyes. Shikamaru walked over with Mani and leaned against the frame of the building. Mani, following Shikamaru, leaned against Shikamaru. He looked down at he and she looked up at him questioningly. He just shrugged deeming her "un-troublesome". "Well.. Mani is a little different…" Mrs. Jay said slowly.

"No kidding.." I mumbled as I glared at the demon leaning on Shikamaru.

"Well.. She's use to always being teased for being really smart. Her IQ is like 200 something.. So now she has decided that being "Queen Bee" as you kids say was better than being "That Nerd".. But here.." She handed me a duffle bag. I looked at her questioningly. "Those are all her clothes and this…" She handed me a small medicine bag. "This is her asthma kit. It's not really bad.. But just in case… She hasn't had an attack in about a year.. So she should be good. Take care of Mani for me!" She smiled at me. Then turned to Mani and said in a serious tone. "You behave." she kissed her forehead after Mani mumbled a 'yeah.'

"So Mani.. You are a real genius.. Eh?" I asked as I smiled trying to make peace with the little demon in front of me. _I mean if I'm going to be living with the little creature for four months I might as well learn to tolerate her_. I saw her tense up for a fraction of a second before she relaxed and smiled. _Maybe this could work.._

"Scared I can out do you in a battle of smarts?" She said as her smile turned into a smirk. _Or not…_

"Could both of you quit being troublesome. It's beginning to wear me down…" Shikamaru said as he got off of the wall and walked toward me. He looked down at me and saw that I was fuming. "Ino… she's just four.. Your 16. Be the bigger person. Trust me.. The nicer you are.. The less rude she becomes. So just try.. For me at least… To be nice…" He whispered in my ear. I blushed at the close contact.

"Y-yeah.." _Did I just stutter?_ I walked back over to Mani and stooped down to her level and smiled again. "Hey you know you have really pretty eyes.. And don't worry.. I won't tell anyone about you secret smarts if you don't want me too." She just looked at me for a second as if analyzing me. She tilted her head to the side and then smiled at me.

"Deal." I was shocked to say the least. Maybe being with Mani wouldn't be so bad…

"Hey let's go meet the other's ok?" Mani looked at me questioningly. "Don't worry.. They're like a umm…. Circus.." I said. She brightened up.

"Really a circus? I've never been to one before." She looked down. I felt sorry for the girl.

"Hey.. Maybe one day I can take you to one.." I suggested shrugging.

"Really? Thanks Mommy!" We both froze. "I mean.. Barbie.." She said as she put on her cold façade again. She then walked over to Shikamaru and put her arms up. Tiredly, he sighed and picked her up. He walked over to me and gave me a look the said "What-the-hell?". I just shrugged and mouthed the words.. "Tell you later." _I wonder what made Mani shut up. But at least Mani can talk… I wonder how the others with actual baby babies are doing…._

**:::Hinata:::**

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and I all walked over to Miss Jay who only had two children left with her. I handed her my paper and she looked down and made a confused face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. I nodded. Sasuke and Naruto were having another one of their idiot wars. I mentally laughed.

"Well it seems that the ages were messed up.." She said as she scratched her head in confusion.

"What does that mean?" I asked. I was glad that I didn't have to deal with a baby anymore but I didn't want to watch someone who was close to my age.

"All the 10month olds aren't allowed to partake in the schools project until they turn at least 1 years old." She said as she looked at the paper again. "But it seems as though they have the names of the kids right.. Oh god.. These two.." She said as she sweat dropped.

"What's wrong with…" I looked at the papers in her hands. "Shane and Akio?" I asked.

"Yeah.. Are they like bad or something?" Sakura asked as she put her hand on her forehead. "Because we already have these two bakas to worry about." She said referring to the two 16year olds who were now in a rock paper scissors match.

"I see.." Miss Jay replied then smiled wildly. "Well I see you won't have any trouble with Shane and Akio…." She took a deep breath then yelled (rather loudly) "SHANE…. AKITO…. GET YOU ASSES DOWN HERE BEFORE YOUR BACK IN THE BOX!" I covered my ears winced. _Man does this women have some pipes. _I looked over at Sakura and saw that she was slowly recovering from having her eardrum blown to pieces. Then almost as if by lightening two young boys jumped down from the ceiling and landed almost perfectly. They stood before Miss Jay and bowed respectfully to us then glared at miss Jay.

"What the hell do you want?" asked the boy dressed in a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans with black and red vans. His hair was jet black and his eyes were green. The boy next to him sighed.

"Shane.. Can't you say it a little nicer.. How about like this.. HEY BAA-CHAN WHERE HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Yelled the one dressed in a light blue tee shirt and white skinny jeans. He looked just like Naruto except his hair was blue like mine.

"LISTEN YOU UNGREATFUL… I mean" Miss Jay gave and awkward laugh. "I mean you wonderful bundles of joy." She forced a smile. "You two are going to be living with these four wonderful people." She pointed to us. "You all… This is Shane" She pointed to the black haired child. "And this is Akio" She pointed to the blue haired one.

"Oh.. I want that sexy.. Pink haired one…" Akio said smirking. Sakura grimaced. I laughed.

"You can have that one.. She has no figure.." Shane said looking at Sakura in disgust. I chuckled slightly. Sakura glared deadly at the child before her. "I like a women with a front and a back. Like that blue haired one." Shane looked at me and winked. _I think I threw up a little.. Ewe…_

"EXCUSE ME?" Sakura and I yelled at the same time. That seemed to wake Naruto and Sasuke out of their rivalry trance and joined our sides. Naruto put a protective arm around my shoulder. While Sasuke pulled Sakura behind him.

"Oh man.. Akio… We lost out to those two pretty boys.." Shane said as he glared at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Pretty boys? At least we could get a girl unlike you two wanna-be play boys." Naruto said as he shook his head. Sasuke just.. 'hned'..

"Umm so yeah.. Here's there stuff.." Miss Jay said as she handed a spider-man backpack to Sasuke and a batman backpack to Naruto. "Oh yeah.. And they're only five.. So please don't kill them." She said pleadingly as she looked down at Akio and Shane who were now fighting over who's crush was better. Miss Jay just groaned and walked away.

"idiot"

"Jerk"

"Idiot"

"Jerk"

"Idiot"

"Jer-"

"Shut up you idiots!" Said an unknown high pitched voice. But apparently Akio and Shane knew who it was because they tensed up. Sakura and I just looked at each other.

"Well we might as well get our kids…" Sasuke said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"We're not kids. And your not the boss of me." Shane said as he perfectly mocked Sasuke's carefree attitude and tone.

"I guess we found Sasuke's mini me…" Ino said as she walked over with Shikamaru who was holding a pissed off looking four year old.

"Yeah I guess so. But how do we know if Akio is supposed to be mine and Naruto-" I was cut off by a loud:

"YOU KNOW IT!" I looked over to find Akio giving Naruto a piece sign.

"Yeah… It's sooo hard to see that, that's Naruto's kid." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. And looked down. _I wonder what's wrong with Sakura….. _

**:::Sakura:::**

_Why did I have to get stuck with two Sasuke's? I can't even get along with one of them for more than an hour… What would it be like with two of them? _I bit my lip nervously. _Sasuke and Shane have so much in common.. And.. Where do I fit in? _I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt a small tug on my shirt. I looked down and came face to face with dark brown eyes.

"Tenten?" I asked as a instinct.

"No.. m-my names N-Nina.." She said as she bowed her head respectfully. _Wow this girl looks a lot like Tenten.. _

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that you look so much like Tenten.. " I trailed off as I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"It's a-a-alright. M-momma t-t-thought that t-t-to.." She smiled at me and it reminded me of Tenten's smile.

"Why were you tugging on me?" I asked as I stooped down to her level.

"Y-y-you looked b-b-bothered.. So I t-t-t-thought I would s-see I-if I could h-h-help…" She said.

"Oh don't worry honey.. I'm fine." She nodded and she held her teddy bear closer to her and walked over to Tenten and stood next to her. Tenten picked her up and gave her to Neji. Neji just looked confused as he held the small person that was now in his arms. Tenten walked over to me and waved.

"Hey Sakura!" She greeted cheerfully. I smiled and waved back. Suddenly I saw a rock fly past my head barely missing me. I heard a slight cry and looked over to Nina. She was rubbing her arm and bighting her lip. Neji was meditating under a tree not paying. I saw Tenten run over to Nina and help to calm the now crying girl. I looked over to the directing in which the rock had come from and saw Shane, Akio and some new girl laughing wildly. Hinata and Ino saw me start to lose my temper and raised and eyebrow.

"Hey.. Forehead… What's wrong?" Ino asked as she walked over to me. Hinata followed suit after.

"Yeah.. You look ready to kill." Hinata said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. Tenten came back over with a depressed looking Nina in her arms.

"Well… It seems that the other three kids…" I said as I waved my hand in the direction of Shane, Akio and that new girl. "Don't like little Nina here." I said as I gently put a hand on Nina's back but took it off when she tensed up.

"I'm sorry she get's like that when she doesn't know someone." Tenten said as she rocked the girl in her arms.

"Oh I see" Hinata said. "Well I'm Hinata. That's Ino and that Sakura." Hinata said as she pointed to each one of the respective girls. Nina just nodded then laid her head back down on Tenten's shoulder.

"I'm going to go solve this!" Ino shouted as she walked a few steps toward the group of children. "Are you coming?" Ino asked impatiently to the group.

"I think I'm going to go yell at Neji. But you all go ahead, " Tenten said as she walked over to Neji and kicked him. I laughed. _Typical Tenten._

"Yeah I'm coming." I said. Hinata nodded. We all walked over to the group of kids.

"What's your problem?" Ino asked the group but her eyes bore deeply into the eyes of a blonde girls. _She sort of looks like Ino. _"Mani.." She said almost like a warning.

"Why are you protecting the reject?" the girl.. Now known as Mani said.

"The reject?" Hinata asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… look at her! She's so small and she does that stuttering! It's annoying!" Akio said as he mad a disgusted look.

"Well I used to stutter Akio." Hinata said sternly. "Does that make me a reject too?"

"No because your actually pretty.. She's not." Shane said as he rolled his eyes.

"So your basically saying that you don't like her because she's different from you…" I said as I clenched my fists.

"Well… She's a W I E R D O." Mani said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

**:::No Ones' :::**

"**I am not a weirdo**."

"Well you sure aren't normal either.. Now are you?" Mani said as she crossed her arms and turned her head upwards snobbishly.

"THAT'S IT" Nina unzipped the back of her teddy bear and pulled out three knife like weapons and threw them at Mani, Shane, and Akio. Each hit there marks perfectly. Mani, Shane, and Akio were all pinned against a tree by their shirt collar. Mani simply slid down and out of her shirt and revealed that she was wearing a white camisole under her shirt.

"You want to fight. Then lets fight." Mani said as she got into a fight stance.

"Fine." Nina said. And soon they were charging at each other but was stopped by Shikamaru and Neji holding each girl and their waste. Their feet and arms were flying wildly as the tried to fight against the will power of the men holding them.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru said as he led Mani away from Nina. Nina was carried by Neji to Tenten who was oblivious to the matter due to the fact that she was throwing weapons around bored. She had them in her purse for mere entertainment purposes. Neji relayed the information to Tenten. Tenten gasped and looked down at Nina who was hugging her knees crying.

"Nina.. Is this true?" Tenten asked as she squatted next to the girl before her. Nina just looked away.

"She had what was coming to her." She said coldly. "None of them deserve the ground the walk on. Destiny is to kind to them.." Tenten's eyes widened at the girl before her. It looked like Nina but acted like Neji.

"Umm… Neji I think Destiny and fate and stuff is all in your field. So I'm going to go check on the other kids." Tenten said as she stood back up and walked over to the others. Neji looked down questioningly at the little girl in front of him.

"So.. You believe in Destiny?" Neji asked finally. Nina simply nodded. "You know.. What you did back there was very dangerous.." Neji said as he studied her. Nina's head snapped up.

"No! I never miss!" She defended herself.

"Now Nina.. I never said it wasn't amazing. I'm just saying.. Someone could have gotten hurt." Neji said.

"They deserve it…" Nina looked away from Neji as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Why is that Nina?" Neji questioned on.

"Because.. They always pick on me. It's not fair! Why is my Destiny so screwed up?"

" Maybe.. It's fate.." Neji looked up.

"Fate… What's fate?" She raised an eyebrow

"It's sort of like destiny.. Except you can't change it.." He looked down at her. She looked lost so he continued to explain. "You see if you were.. Umm.. To steal candy.. Your destiny would be determined if you were to take it or not.. While with fate.. It already knows what your going to do.. It wont change… Get it?"

"Yeah I guess so.. Hey.. I think I lost my stutter.." Nina smiled up at Neji. Neji couldn't help but attempt a smile.

"I guess you did."

:::With Shikamaru and Ino:::

"MANI WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! You are in sooo much trouble when we get home!" Ino yelled as she paced back and forth. Shikamaru sighed and looked at the girl in his lap. Shikamaru was simply sitting there, Indian style on the ground looking at the clouds, when Mani plopped down in his lap. Shortly after a rather pissed off Ino followed.

"It's the reject's fault" Mani replied coldly.

"Stop calling her a reject! How would you like it if people called you a reject because your different?" Ino asked through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't know. I've always been perfect." Mani said as she crossed her arms and glared at Ino.

"Shikamaru! Do you hear this? She thinks she's perfect! What do you have to say about this?" Ino yelled.

"Nobody's perfect." Shikamaru said tiredly.

"Exactly! So Mani you need to get your head out of your butt and realize the world doesn't revolve around M A N I!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah well it doesn't go around you either! You bottle blonde!" Mani yelled back getting off of Shikamaru's lap and glaring at Ino. Shikamaru sensing the rising tension decided that this would be a good time to break up the soon to be fight.

"Hey.. Let's not start-"

"SHUT UP!" Both blondes yelled at the poor Nara. He simply shrugged and sat back down muttering "Troublesome"

"I don't know if you can't see or something but this is my NATURAL hair color. See even my roots are platinum blonde!" Ino said as she showed the girl her roots.

"Eww.. Your hair is awful. No wonder Shiki doesn't like you. Who would want a downgraded Barbie?" she said as she turned to leave. Ino grabbed her collar and pulled her to where she was now face to face with Mani.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" Mani said coldly.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Ino said as she pulled a twig and spanked Mani. After about three hits, she threw the twig on the ground and let Mani fall to the ground. Ino walked away from the now crying Mani and over to Tenten who was walking towards her.

"Hey.. What happened over there?" Tenten asked as she looked over at Mani who was crying her eyes out.

"Parental reinforcement." Ino said simply. "Where's Nina?" She asked changing the subject.

" She's with Neji." Tenten shrugged. " let's go find the others."

"Alright." Ino agreed.

:::Hinata and Naruto:::

"Akio.. You don't pick on someone simply because they are different from you. How would you feel if people picked on you because you had blue hair?" Naruto asked.

"Well why don't you ask Hinata." Akio said as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"This isn't about me. About you being a jerk. Stop redirecting the question." Hinata said with much authority in her voice. Having Hanabi as a sister helped out a lot when it came to things like this.

"Well, MOTHER I don't know what I would do." Akio said as he rolled his eyes.

"What is you problem kid? You have nothing but a bad attitude. Hinata I don't know if we can handle him. Maybe we should just give him back to Miss Jay. Maybe she knows how to deal with him." Naruto said as he rubbed his back annoyed. Akio tensed up.

"Umm.. No that's ok." Akio said.

"Akio, I don't want to take you back.. But if you can't work with us then… Back you go. Naruto has a point. You have a horrible attitude. You were picking on poor Nina." Hinata said as she glanced back at said girl. She was sitting between Neji's lap. Hinata figured that he was probably teaching her how to meditate. Hinata then glanced back at Akio and crossed her arms. "What did she ever d to you?"

"What did she do to me? What did she ever do to ME?" Akio said the second one a little louder. "Did you not see her pin me against a tree?" Akio shouted.

"I would have pinned you against a tree to, Akio. You threw a rock at her." Naruto said.

"Why did you throw a rock at her?" Hinata said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well…. You see… ummmm.. Mani said it'd be funny. And well I didn't want Mani mad at me.." Akio said with a little bit of a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Aww.. Do you think Mani's pretty?" Hinata asked as her eyes softened a bit.

"Yeah…" Akio said as he glanced over at said girl. He sighed. "She's wonderful.." Naruto chuckled.

"We'll get you that girl! Right Hinata?" She laughed. "I'll take that as a yes! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said as he shouted his catch phrase.

"Really?" Akio said as his eyes got big. "Please don't embarrass me. Papa." Naruto raised an eye brow.

"Papa?"

"Yeah.. Papa. If you supposed to be my pretend parents then I might as well bathe in the satisfaction of having a family while I can. Naruto's eyes softened. Naruto knows all about that those lonely feelings.

"It's cool. I get it." Hinata looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. He avoided her gaze. "Hey kiddo, let's go have a mans talk!" Naruto suggested. Akio nodded and smiled. He jumped onto Naruto's back and waved bye at Hinata.

"Bye momma!" He shouted. Hinata waved back.

"Bye babe." Hinata then looked over her shoulder to see Tenten and Ino walking over to her. She smiled and waved.

"So how'd it go?" Ino asked once they reached Hinata.

"Oh it was alright. It turns out that.. Akio likes Mani." Hinata said smiling.

"Aww that's so cute!" Tenten said smiling.

"No it's not. That demon doesn't deserve his love." Ino said as she crossed her arms.

"Ino.." Hinata started but stopped when she saw Tenten shaking her head in a warning.

"Well.. Um let's go see Sakura." Tenten suggested.

::Sasuke & Sakura::

"Sasuke how can you side with him? He's being a bully!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke.

"Well maybe if she wasn't weak she could of handled it better." Sasuke said as he glared at Sakura.

"Oh no.. it's the mighty glare! Run!" Sakura said sarcastically. "She's four Sasuke! How much more stronger do you want her to be?" Sakura asked coldly.

"Well by the looks of the fact that we're still trying to get Shane out of this tree. She's strong enough." Sasuke said as he tugged harder on the knife.

"You just contradicted yourself idiot!" Sakura face palmed. "Just let me get the knife out." Sakura said as she got next to Sasuke.

"If I can't get it out what makes you think that you can?" Sasuke asked coldly. Sakura glared at him.

"Is that a challenge?" She said in a threatening tone.

"Hey guys. I love all the anger. But it would really help if you would let me down." Shane said tiredly.

"Your five! Where did you learn all to talk like that?" Sakura asked.

"Late night television." Shane said shrugging.

"Well you don't need anymore of that…" Sakura said under her breath. She looked at Sasuke who was still struggling to take the knife out. She sighed and pushed him out the way. Ignoring the glare she received she rubbed her hands together and with on hand pulled the knife out. "Wow.. I feel sooo drained." Sakura said as she wiped imaginary sweat from off of her forehead.

"Oh shut up." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah so I'm going to go." Shane said as he tried to slowly walk out of the tense room.

"Not so fast, young man." Sakura said as she crossed her arms. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I think I was showing a weakling to grow up. Isn't that correct Father?" Shane said as he crossed his arms, mimicking Sasuke.

"That's correct, son." Sasuke said with no emotion.

"Oh my god! Could you all be more self centered?" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke is this about your stupid war with Neji?" Sakura threw her arms up.

"It's not my fault if Neji's child is weak." Sasuke said.

"Well Sasuke that's enough balls for you to say considering if you have any." Said a deep baritone voice. Sakura turned her back to see Neji with Nina at his side. Although she looked like Tenten her stance and arrogant appearance reminded her of Neji.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke said as he glared at Neji.

"Uchiha." Neji said as he glared at Sasuke.

"Brat." Shane said as he crossed his arms.

"Good for nothing." Nina said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Seriously?" Sakura yelled. Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"Can't you all get over yourselves?" Sakura yelled.

"No." They all replied. Sakura sighed in defeat and walked away. She looked up and found Hinata, Ino and Tenten all laughing.

"Very funny guys." Sakura said agitatedly.

"it was funny. But I think it's kin of cute that they are all rivals now.." Ino said.

"Well Ino at least you get to play match maker with Akio and Mani." Hinata said smirking.

"Akio and Mani like each other?" Sakura asked.

"Well… Sort of.. Akio like Mani… but Mani sort of isn't responsive right now.." Tenten said chuckling. Sakura raised an eyebrow. But Hinata just shook her head. "But hey I know a way to get all of them to be kids again… Instead of these grown pain in the necks…" Tenten said.

"How?" Ino asked

"Watch…" Tenten took a deep breath and then yelled rather loudly. "WHO EVER GETS TO THAT TREE OVER THERE FIRST GETS ICE CREAM!" Almost in an instant all of the kids that were with the gang were at the random tree that Tenten had pointed to.

"Wow nice job Tenten!" Sakura said as she patted Tenten on the back.

"Yeah.. You even got Naruto to participate." Hinata chuckled as she pointed to the tree. Sure enough Naruto was there grinning like a hyperactive three year old.

"Let's go get them their ice cream…" Tenten said sighing.

"Let's just head back to our rooms and make the guys get us the ice cream. I mean Kakashi did say that this was our class for today.. So let's just hang out." Ino suggested.

"That true." All the girls replied. And so the broke off and joined their respective "baby daddies."

**::Hinata::**

"So guys how was you 'man talk'" I asked making air quotes around the words 'man talk'.

"Sorry, Momma. Man talks are strictly secrets." Akio said as he shut his mouth.

"Oh really?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at Naruto. Naruto just nodded and put a finger over his mouth in the "shh" symbol.

"Well Naruto, go get us some ice cream please." I said as I unlocked the door to our dorm when we finally reached it.

"Sure, Hinata." Naruto said as he grabbed his wallet and headed out. I looked at Akio who looked scared to enter in.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked as I looked at the scared boy.

'I don't want to be alone again… And I'm scared that if I take a step in here.. I wont see you anymore." He said quietly. I stooped down to his level and smiled.

"I promise that Naruto and I will see you as much as we can. This will not be the last time you see us, ok?" I held out my pinkie. He looked hesitant at first then took it and smiled.

"Ok!" He smiled and hugged me. After he let me go I walked down the hallway to the rooms.

"shit.." I mumbled under my breath.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking up at me.

"There are only two bedrooms.." I said.

"it's alright. I can sleep on the floor." he looked down.

"No.. you can sleep with Naruto for the time being ok?" I said smiling.

"Ok! You're the best!" He said happily. At that moment Naruto came back with a tray of ice cream.

"Here is chocolate for little man." he handed the chocolate bowl of ice cream to Akio who happily ran to the couch and turned on sponge bob. "And Vanilla and chocolate chip swirl for the lady." He handed me the other bowl.

"Thank you." I curtsied and laughed.

"And for me… ICE CREAM SUPREME!" Naruto said as he grabbed the bowl that contained chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, raspberry, and many other flavored ice cream.

"Naruto.. That sure is a lot of ice cream!" I said as I sat down on the couch next to Akio.

"This is nothing compared to what I'd eat if I had the money." Naruto said as he sat down next to me. I looked at him and smiled. _I could get used to this.._

**::Ino::**

"Shikamaru Nara, get your butt up and go get us some ice cream!" I yelled at Shikamaru.

"Stop nagging you troublesome women. I'm going, I'm going." Shikamaru said as he grabbed his wallet and walked out. I sighed and walked over to the couch where Mani was seated and sat down.

"Hi…" Mani said timidly.

"Hey, Hon." I said as I sighed.

"I'm sorry…." Mani said as her eyes watered.

"Hey it's ok." I said as I held her head on my chest as she cried.

"I'm sorry for being mean I just didn't like the fact that you challenged me. Nobody ever stepped to me before.. And I didn't like it.." Mani said between tears. I looked at her and whipped her tears away.

"Don't worry bout it baby." She laid her head down on my lap.

"You remind me of my momma.." She said. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah.. She was tough.. But really loving.. I miss her.." Mani said as she hugged my legs. I kissed her temple.

"It's ok. I understand."

"I see that you two are getting along well." A voice said from behind my I screamed along with Mani. I turned to look back and saw Shikamaru standing there.

"DON'T DO THAT!" We yelled at the same time. He just chuckled and set the tray down.

"Go change into you pajamas. That's what I'm doing. And it'd be to troublesome to do it later anyway." Shikamaru said as he pointed to the clock. It was going on six o'clock.

"Alright fine. Mani, your sharing a room with me ok?" Mani nodded and I led her to my room.

"Whoa!" She yelled excitedly. "Purple!" She giggled. I ruffled her hair.

"Go get dressed in the bathroom ok?" I said giving her, her bag. She nodded and walked into the bathroom. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue pajama shorts and a white camisole. I combed my hair into a high ponytail. As I was finishing the last few additions to my ponytail, Mani walked out. She looked so ADORABLE! She had on a purple kitty suit with a kitty tail and on her head was a headband with kitty ears.

"Aren't we pretty?" I asked she smiled and ran outside the room to Shikamaru who gave a tired smile as Mani showed off her new outfit. _I could get used to this._

**:::Tenten:::**

"Nina.. Why aren't you changing your clothes?" I asked as I came out of the bathroom in my pajamas. I was wearing a white wife beater and black booty shorts. My hair was down for a change. But Nina was simply wearing her everyday clothes.

"I don't have any pajamas…" She looked down.

"Why not?" I said as I sat down next to her.

"The other kids tore them…" She looked at me teary eyed. I hugged her.

"Aww here. You can use one of my old shirts. I don't wear it because it's too small.. But I was to lazy to toss it out… so here." I handed her a to small tank top.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back out. I examined her appearance. The shirt cam down to a little above knee so it covered.

"it looks fine. Come on let's go get some ice cream Neji should be back by now." I said as we walked out of my room. Just as expected Neji was here.

"Here…" He handed each of us a different flavored ice cream. I got strawberry and Nina got chocolate. We both made a face at our ice creams. We looked at each other and then traded. Neji chuckled.

"What?" I asked as I raised and eyebrow.

"You two are almost in sync." He said as he shook his head.

"I'm going to go watch sponge bob!" Nina said as she jumped on the couch.

"Ok!" I yelled back and then looked at Neji's bowl of ice cream. "Vanilla? Really? That's the saddest ice cream flavor there is!" I said laughing.

"Hn" He said as he smirked. "It's better than Chocolate!"

"Oh no! you did NOT just say that!" I said laughing. "Here try it!" Neji looked at it as if it was the most disgusting thing on earth. "Try it!" I smiled and took a spoonful of it and put it in his mouth. " good eh?" He nodded. I smiled victoriously. "I told you!"

"Yeah so now I'm going to have to take your's!" He said as he took my bowl of ice cream and ran around the room. I chased after him laughing. Nina just shook her head and joined in on the chase. I felt so complete… _I could get used to this…_

**:::Sakura:::**

"Shane give me my ice cream!" I laughed. Shane was standing on top of the table holding my ice cream above my head.

"isn't it weird how you have pink hair and you like pink ice cream! You're a pink addict!" He shouted laughing. I attempted at reaching my ice cream again.

"Shh Shane! Your gonna wake up Sasuke! And he's really grumpy when he wakes up from his beauty sleep!" I said between giggles.

"SHUT UP IN THERE" Sasuke yelled from his room.

"See! You woke up the monster!" I said in a whisper.

"Trust me, in your pjs he wont be mad for long!" Shane said as he jumped off the table and handed me my strawberry ice cream and continued to eat his mint chocolate chip one.

"I don't look that bad!" I protested.

"No.. You look pretty mother. Just like one of them dancers." He laughed and went to sit down and watch a movie. I looked down and my pjs that only consisted of a silk ink nightgown that reached to mid thigh.

"Well your wearing basketball shorts and no shirt!" I countered.

"I'm a guy!" He shouted back.

"Well it looks like I wont be getting any sleep tonight." Sasuke said as he walked out.. In basketball shorts and no shirt… Go figure.

"Sorry…" I said. He looked me up and down. I felt nervous under his gaze so I rocked back and forth.

"it's fine." He said after a while.

"What I tell you?" Shane yelled from the couch.

"Shut up little boy!" I yelled while laughing. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Sasuke sat down next to me. We watched Lion King, Lion king II, and then a few episodes of sponge bob.

After about the third sponge bob episode, Shane was asleep on my lap and I was leaning against Sasuke who's head was against mine. He was fast asleep his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I sighed in content.. _I could get used to this.._

**:::Somewhere in the woods::**

"Phase one complete.. Leader." Said a women with blue hair tied up in a bun with a lotus flower in it.

"Excellent. Bring in the three spies." The leader said. His bright orange hair shinned in the moonlight.

"Yes Leader" The women said as she walked away from the Leader.

"You called?" Said a man with long black hair and dark onyx eyes.

"What's needed un?" replied an Ino look alike.

"We already did what you said.." Said the Jashin worshipper.

"We need to get to the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara, and Uzumaki.. And I know the best way to do it." Leader said as he called the group to come closer.

**A/N: Well here's chapter 5. I hope I get more than just one review for this **

**awesomely long chapter. Sorry for the REALLY long break between updates..**

**It's spring break and I had practice and church and was babysitting. I got into a**

**Fight with my idiot boyfriend… Sooo I've been pretty agitated lately. But don't **

**Worry I'll update as soon as I can. But I want at least 5 new reviews. I want to**

**At least reach 15 reviews… Don't you love Lanie still? If you loved me and my **

**Story you'd review. Wow this is an insanely long authors note. Double wow I **

**Hit the 20page mark… How many words? 7109! Yeah baby! Lanie is awesome! **

**BUT SERIOUSLY REVIEW AND YOU GET BROWNIES.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please don't kill me I know it's been a while since my last update.. But I can explain:

1.) School started back up.

2.) My birthday's coming up.

3.)My birthday party is tomorrow.

4.) I have a HUGE case of writers block

5.) My parents are over the limit of done with each other.

6.) I haven had the time.

But I promise to you all that I will most defnintly update within a 3weeks period. Just wait for me and trust me… /I'm not giving up on this story.. At all! 3 I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!1

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO,

lANIE


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: First couple

**A/n: Hello my beautiful readers! How are you this amazing day? Y'all always make me smile so I decided to return the favor… Aww you do listen! You reviewed! ****J**** I love you guys! Brownies and cookies to all! Mwuah! I'm going to shut up now and ON WITH THE SHOW! ****J**

**Disclaimer: No own**

**Chapter 6:**

**:::Sakura:::**

_**Beep**_

_**Beep **_

_**Beep**_

_**Be-**_

"Shut up! Now I see why Tenten kills your family.." I mumbled as I sat up. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and looked down at the clock. _6:30... School doesn't start until 9.. I can sleep for a little while longer… _Happy with my decision I laid back down, snuggled under the cover and went back to dreamland.

"Mama! Mama! Mammmmmaaaa!" Some whiny voice screamed in my ear.

"Whaaaaaatttttt! Can't you see I'm sleeping?" I groaned out. I rolled over to see Shane staring me down. His emerald eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Well you aren't now, now are you? Plus.. I'm hungry!" Shane said all whiny again. I did what any normal teenager would do when there's a whining five year old interrupting your sleep. I called the next available person.

"SASUKE! COME FEED YOUR KID!" I screamed. _Wow.. Who would have known I would say that…_

"WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT?" He yelled back through the wall. I groaned.

"CAUSE I'M SLEEPING! AND YOUR NOT!" I shouted back.

"I WAS TILL YOU WOKE ME UP! GO FEED YOUR KID!" He screamed back.

"HE'S YOUR'S TOO! IT TAKES TWO TO CREATE ONE!" I countered.

"HN"

"Are y'all done yet?" Shane asked as he took his hands off of his ears.

"Yeah I guess so.. By the way.. Why are you up so early?" I asked looking at the clock. "it's 6:45. School doesn't start until 9." I said as I sat up and swung my feet over the side of the bed.

"Yeah.. YOUR school doesn't. I'm five.. I start first grade remember?" He said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah I know your five but how come your in first grade" I said between yawns.

"Well when your manipulative and adorable.. You get anything you want. Plus I turn six in 3weeks annndd I'm actually pretty smart." He said smirking.

"Spell Manipulative." I said as I rolled my eyes. _Kid gonna say he's smart and yet he can't spell mani-_

"M-A-N-I-P-U-L-A-T-I-V-E. Manipulative." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well he proved you wrong." Said a voice from next to me. I yelped and held my chest to steady my heartbeat.

"DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled at Sasuke.

"What is up with you and screaming, Sakura?" Sasuke said as he rubbed his temples. "It's almost 7 o'clock!"

"Well if you had just done what I said this wouldn't be happening now would it?" I said standing up.

"Well If you had just done what Shane said in the first place, you wouldn't have an angry Uchiha on you hands now would you" He said as he stood before my looking down at me although he was only about a head taller than me.

"What's the big deal! Your not scary." I said as I glared at him. Although he was taller I wasn't backing down.

"You should be." He said slowly and glared back at me.

"Whatever" I said calmly. But inside I was scared as hell.

"Hey.. Sorry to interrupt you.. But I have school in about.. Umm.. A hour. And I have yet to eat.. So.." Shane said as he walked to the door. I broke the glaring war first and walked to my shower.

"Looks like you have to feed him." I said as I slammed the bathroom door. I walked to the mirror and saw that my hair was a mess. Although Sasuke's a complete and utter ass.. I have to admit that he's extremely hot.. And any normal girl would hate to not be attractive in front of him. I examined my face in the mirror and my eyes had sleep on them and I had morning breath. "Great.. What a great way to start of a Tuesday morning." I mumbled as I striped out my clothes. After about 5 minutes in the shower I climbed out and changed into a pair of shorts and a blue halter top and blue flats. It was still mid July so it was super hot out side. After running a brush through my hair I walked outside of my room. Sasuke and Shane were sitting near on the couch eating cereal. The television was blasting a football game from the night before. It was an adorable sight to see. Sasuke and Shane were matching in their shirtless attire with matching green basketball shorts and cereal bowls.

I leaned against the door and watched them with a smile on my face for a few minutes before walking to the kitchen to get my own breakfast. I looked in the cupboard to get a bowl but when I was about to place my bowl down Sasuke took the bowl out of my hands.

"I'll do it." He said quietly. I blinked a few times.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. He smirked back.

"Sorry bout this morning.. I was just tired and you yell loud." he replied. I chuckled and his smirk widened.

"Hey.. How bout this plan.. You make breakfast and I take him to school.. Deal?" I said as I stuck my hand out.

"Deal." He shook it and smiled. An actual smile. He then handed me my cereal and walked into the living room and turned the television off. "Ok bud go get dressed in you mom's room. You have about 15minutes to get ready." Sasuke said. Shane grumbled some incoherent words and walked to the kitchen and threw his bowl in the sink.

"I'm taking you to school ok?" I asked. He nodded and raced off into the room. I sat down at the table and started eating. _I wonder how everyone else is enjoying their morning. _

**:::Tenten:::**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and a knee in my back. I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes and looked down at Nina. She was a wild sleeper. I could have sworn that at one point her foot was in my mouth. But right now she looked so peaceful. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I walked over to the mirror and brushed my hair and then walked in to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Although Neji is.. Well Neji… He was extremely cute.. And well.. Being a girl I felt obligated to look halfway decent around him. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I saw Neji cooking breakfast and he reminded me of a house wife.

"Good morning, Dear." I said as I laughed. He looked at me and shook his head.

"We are not playing this.." He said while laughing.

"it's to quiet in here.. I know!" Before he could reply I was in my room grabbing my iphone and Ipod dock. I plugged it up and turned the music on loud.

"_I'm feeling sexy and __free__ Like glitter's raining on me _

_You're like a shot of pure gold I think I'm bout to explode _

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air _

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there"_

I sang and danced to Jessie J's song domino. I loved this song! As my hips swayed to the music Neji just stood there and watched.

"_Don't you know...you spin me out of control Ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_We can do this all night Damn this love is skin tight _

_Baby come on Ooh ooh ooh ooh Boomin' like a bass drum _

_Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on! Ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_Rock my world until the sunlight _

_Make this dream the best I've ever known _

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

_Take me down like I'm a domino"_

"Come dance with me! It's fun!" I said as I twirled around him.

"Even though you look like a deranged rabid squirrel you sound pretty good." Neji said as he set the table.

"I don't know whether that's an insult or a complement." I said smiling. "You need to learn to take that stick out you ass and live a little." I said as I started dancing again.

"I don't' have stick up my ass." Neji said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh your right.. It's a tree." I stuck my tongue out at him as he rolled his eyes. "But seriously dance with me!" I smiled as I took his hands and started dancing again. After a while he joined in. "See now was that so hard?" I said smiling.

"No I guess not.." He said smirking. Then as if the universe loves to make my life awkward.. The song changed to Promise by Ciara. Awkwardly, I let go but Neji grabbed my wrists. "What's wrong Tenten? Stick up your ass?" he said as he smirked. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No.. Just a tree.." I said laughing. I laid my head on his chest as we danced slowly to a song that shouldn't have even played.

_'Cause babyThere's nothing I won't doTo spend my life with youI'll give my all to youI promise that I will never lie to you boyThere's nothing I won't doTo spend my life with youI'll give my all to youI promise that I will never lie to you boy_

Neji looked at me and I looked at him. It felt like the world had slowed down and we were the only two people there. He leaned down and I closed my eyes. But the something dawned on me.. I had my dance play list playing. I looked over to where my Ipod was and saw Nina sitting there smiling. She winked and waved. I blushed then pulled away coughing nervously. Neji raised an eyebrow and I pointed behind him. He blushed and looked away.

"Umm.. I.. I think I'll go get dressed now." Neji said as he quickly walked to his room.

"Nina!" I whispered feverishly. She giggled and hopped down from on top of the counter and looked at me smiling.

"You two like each other.. And you were taking to long. So I decided to speed things up a little. It was going fine until you decided to be all blushy!" Nina said as she shook her head. "Ohh goody! Pancakes!" She climbed into the chair and started eating. I stared at her with my jaw dropped.

"You know what ever since you got into that argument with Mani you've been starting to act all brave and what not." I said as I changed the song back to what it was originally playing.

"Only around you two. I don't feel as nervous around you as I do them." She said shrugging. Syrup running down her face and hands.

"Well that's good. But Nina why are you up so early?" I asked as I grabbed my own plate of food and sat down.

"I have school in like an hour." She stated. Then paused. "Crap I have school in an hour…" She trailed off "…Hey do you think we could go shopping for school cloths and supplies.. 'cause I have about zero to none."

"Yeah sure. I bet the girl will be thrilled to hear this." I said as I stuffed my face with pancakes. She smiled and hopped down. After placing her dish in the sink she walked into the room. A few minutes later I heard the water running.

I finished my food and cleaned up. Neji came out of his room with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. I could see his perfectly toned abs… His pale skin was glistening from the shower.. It was just…_ oh no! Tenten get a grip. GET A GRIP! Back away from the unknown territory. Don't go near!_

"Umm.. Neji.. Where's your clothes?" I asked as I traced a very interesting line on the floor with my feet.

"I'm wearing jeans Tenten… You can look up you know." He replied. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Hn" I said as I crossed my arms and walked into my room.

"That's my line!" He yelled after. I just flipped him off. "What time?" He answered. I froze but quickly gained my composure and continued to walk into the room. Luckily Nina was still in the bathroom. I stood behind the door blushing.. _Today started off VERY interesting…._

**:::Ino:::**

"Oi, doll face. Wake up!" I heard a voice say from in front of me. I sat up and came face to face with Mani. I screamed from shock. "Calm down Barbie. It's just me." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Are we really going back to this?" I asked tiredly.

"Well.. It's fun. Now come one, Baby Doll. I have school in an hour." Mani said as she walked into the bathroom to get dressed. _Great.. Not only do I have to get up early for MY classes I have to get up even earlier to get Mani ready for school._

I climbed out of my warm heaven and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Surprisingly I saw Shikamaru already at the table.

"Hey.. Shika why are you up so early?" I said as I sat down across from him.

"YOUR daughter woke me up." He mumbled.

"Oh so when she's bad she's mine?" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Yep. You troublesome women… And little women…" He muttered. He raised his head and rested it on his fist. " There's waffles in the toaster. And since I made breakfast you take your child to school."

"Um.. Alright.. I guess that's fair.." I said as I got up and put the waffles on a plate. I was more surprised at the fact that he actually made an effort to do something.

"Good." And with that he walked to the coach and laid down.

"Lazy ass!" I shouted after him with a smile.

"Troublesome women." He yelled back.

"Good morning beautiful people!" Mani said as she came in dramatically.

"Good morning." I said before putting the syrupy waffle in my mouth.

"Morning." Shikamaru said before rolling over on the couch to get more sleep. I chuckled.

"Hey, Barbie… What are we going to do after school?" Mani asked between bites of food.

"Hmm… I don't know we'll have to think about it. I'll let you know though ok?" I said as I finished up.

"Alright." She said as she devoured her breakfast.

"Now I'm going to go get dressed you behave. Understand?" I Said as I raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, Yeah I got it… Hey! Barbie! Let's be matchers!" Mani said smiling.

"Matchers?" I questioned.

"Yeah that's when two people look the same. And since we do.. Well sort of..." She said as she looked my up and down. Insulted? Yes. "We can match!" She said smiling.

"Alright but what are you wearing?" I asked as I leaned against the table. Mani hopped off the chair and stood up straight. She was wearing a strapless white dress with a black belt and black sandals. I looked at her ankle. "Hey that's a cute anklet." I said as I admired the gold flowers that spelled out Mani with the steams.

"My mom bought it for me… The day before she died. I never took it off since." She said quietly. I nodded.

"Well I'm going to go get dressed see you later." I said walking into my room. I took a deep shaky breath. _I feel so bad for Mani… I see my family every day and yet all she has to remember them by is small material items and memories… That must be tough. _I wiped away a stray tear that refused to stay in my eye, and walked to the closet. I found a dress similar to Mani's except mine had silver embroideries that formed a heart in the middle. I grabbed my black sandals and headed into the shower. After five minutes in the shower, I got dressed then brushed my teeth. While I was putting on my eye liner Mani came barging into the room.

"Come on princess! We have about 20minutes left!" She whined.

"Alright! Calm down, kid. I'm almost done." I said as I resumed putting on my eyeliner.

"I don't know why you put that on… You're pretty without it." She said quietly. I finished up and put the brush down. I turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you Mani." I kissed her forehead. "Let's get going to school." She smiled and then ran out. I followed behind her and laughed when she pounced on a sleeping Shikamaru.

"Shiky! I'm leaving! BYE!" She yelled at him. He groaned then sat up.

"Bye troublesome little person." He said as he patted her on the head. She smiled contently and grabbed my hand pulling my out the room. _I guess I could get used to this._

**:::Hinata:::**

I felt something oddly warm next to me. And being the cuddly person I was I wanted to hug that warm thing. So I scooted over and cuddled into it's chest sighing contently. As a response it sighed and wrapped itself around my waist. I was perfectly fine until I realized that I slept alone.

I shot up in the bed screaming. The person next to me jumped and turned the light on. I clung the covers closer to my chest. _oh my god! Oh my god! What if I slept with him! What if I'm pregnant.. Oh no no no no! Father's going to kill me! _I was knocked out of my panicking when I felt a shift in the weight of the bed. I looked over to see Naruto staring at me in concern.

"What's wrong Hinata-Chan? Did you have a bad dream or something?" He asked as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Um.. Can I ask why I'm in a bed…. With you… Alone?" I asked very slowly.

"Oh that.. Well you see it all started like this…."

_FLASHBACK_

"_I'm sleepy!" Akio said as he yawned. _

"_Hinata… What are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?" Naruto asked as he saw the dozing off boy next to Hinata. _

"_Well I told him he could bunk with you.." Hinata said as she started playing with her fingers. _

"_But… has Akio ever had a room to himself?" Naruto asked looking over at said boy. _

"_I don't know Naruto you ask him." Hinata said as she sighed. _

"_Alright, Hey Akio have you ever had a room to himself?" Naruto asked._

"_Nope.. But it's cool. I'll sleep on the couch if I'm intruding on you bedroom." Akio said as he laid down on the couch. _

"_Nonsense! You can have my room. I'll just sleep with Hinata." Naruto said as he got up. That woke Hinata up. _

"_Wait wha-" _

"_Really? That's so cool!" Akio cheered._

"_Cool. Come on let's head to bed." Naruto said as he headed for Hinata's room and Akio to Naruto's. _

"_Wait what?" Hinata asked as she walked into the room. _

"_Come on Hina-chan." Naruto said as he tossed off his shirt and climbed into the bed. "it's for Akio." He persuaded. Knowing she already lost, Hinata went into the bathroom to change into an oversized T-shirt and shorts. She climbed into the bed next to Naruto and sighed. _

"_Fine."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"So basically I'm sleeping with you because Akio never had a room all to himself?" I asked as I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah pretty much." He said shrugging.

"Whatever." I said as I climbed out of the bed and over to the dresser to get my clothes.

"Nice legs Hina-chan._" _Naruto said smugly. I blushed and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

"No hard feelings though right Hina?" Naruto said laughing.

"Nope none at all" I called out to him. He laughed. I brushed my teeth and then climbed into the shower. After a few minutes in the shower I got dressed.

I was wearing a blue skirt and a grey off the shoulder shirt with a black belt. I put on black heels and a silver dangly necklace with a bird on it. As I was pulling my hair into a bun, Naruto came into the bathroom with his own clothes. I yelped in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"I think I'm getting ready to take Akio to school." Naruto said as he laughed at my confused face. "Akio has first grade today. All of the kids have to be there by 7:30. But if the want to find their classes 7 is better." He said as he watched my put my mascara on.

"Well what time is it now?" I asked as I finished up my left eye and was moving on to my right.

"It's about 6:35." He shrugged and I paled.

"I have about 20 minutes to get him to school on time?" I yelled at him.

"Well.. If you hurry.. You'll have more time." He smirked as I quickly finished up my makeup and walked out the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen to see Akio already dressed in a blue T-shirt and black jeans.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah.. So were is you school exactly?" I said as I grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Well for orientation we meet at the gym then after that you move to your classes." He said as we walked down the hallway towards the door. I grabbed my keys and my purse.

"Bye Naruto! We're leaving out!" I called to the door.

"Hey, I don't get a proper goodbye? He asked as he came out my room in jeans and an orange t-shirt.

"Fine! Bye Naruto! BYE!" I said as I waved.

"No not like that." He said smiling. Before I could respond her was hugging me. I think I turned about 10 different shaded of red. "That's how you say bye." He said as he smiled at my red face. "Bye squirt!" He said as he gave Akio a high five.

"Bye dad! Let's go Mama!" He said as he pulled me out the door. Once we were out of earshot he started laughing.

"What?" I asked as we headed down the hallway.

"You're still red…" He said between giggles.

"Oh shove it." I muttered.

"HEY HINATA!" Sakura screamed. I turned around and hugged her.

"Hey! I love your shirt!" I said as I laughed.

"You should! It's yours" She smiled.

"Akio."

"Shane"

"Are they seriously having a glaring match early in the morning?" Sakura said as she laughed.

"Well you know what the say…. 'Like Father, Like Sun'" I said as I watched the two boys call insults at each other back and forth.

"Hey people!" Ino said as she walked over with a matching Mani.

"Aww that's so cute you two are matchers!" I said as I smiled.

"Yup!" Mani smiled as she twirled around in her outfit. Then her face fell as she looked over at Akio and Shane. "Are they fighting again?" She said. We all nodded. She sighed and walked over there. "Akio-kun… Shane-kun.." She said as she smiled and waved.

"Yes?" They both replied as they stared at her with hearts in their eyes.

"I was just wondering if.. Maybe…" She said as she twirled some hair around her finger and bit her lip cutely. "… Maybe… SHUT UP!" She said with the most deadpan expression I have ever seen. I laughed so hard at the poor boys faces. They both looked like you told them the canceled sponge bob.

"Come on Mani! Lighten up!" Ino said as she wrapped her arms over the small girl. Mani pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Yeah I would but they're being really bothersome." She said as she flipped her hair. "By the way where's Panda?" She said as she looked around for Tenten.

"Panda?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Mani has this weird addiction with giving people nicknames based off of their appearances." Ino said as she shrugged.

"Yup, Ino's Baby doll, Barbie, Baby face, and Doll Face. Umm you girl with pink hair can be called umm…. Candy because you look like a candy apple.. And you with the blue hair can be called… hmm… Kitty.. 'cause you seem shy first but you have a really feisty attitude I bet!" Mani said after she finished giving out the nicknames. She smiled and grabbed Ino's hand.

"Hey Mani what can we be called?" Akio said with a questioning gaze.

"Oh yeah.." She made a questioning gaze. "You guys can be called… A pain In My As-"

"Hey!" Tenten said as she came around the corner with Nina, promptly cutting off the girl.

"H-Hello." Nina said as she played with her fingers.

"Hey Nina!"

"Hey mini-Tennie!"

"What's up baby cakes?"

"Reject."

"Hn"

"HIII NINA!"

Everyone looked at Akio who was smiling brightly. Nina just raised her eye brow. After a minute of staring at Akio with a confused look, Tenten checked her watch.

"Hey um guys.. We need to head to the gym. The school starts in about 10minutes.." She said as she looked at us. We all nodded and headed down the hallway that lead to the school building.

"You know Tenten.. It's not a good idea to wear your twin on your shirt." Ino said as she laughed.

"It's not my twin!" Tenten said as she crossed her arms.

Tenten was wearing a green t-shirt with a panda on it that said "Nom Nom Nom". Along with that she wore black jeans and black Nikes. Her hair was up in it's signature buns. Making her look like the panda on her shirt.

"Well.. You know Ten, you do always wear you hair in those buns… So you kinda do look like a Panda.." I said as I trailed off smiling playfully.

"Who's idea was it to give Hinata a backbone?" Tenten asked as she sighed.

"Well it was mine at first but then Ino decided to help out." Sakura said as she laughed.

"Hey Barbie! The reject actually had a good idea. Why don't we go to the mall today?" Mani asked as she wrapped an arm around a blushing Akio.

"Don't call me a reject, wannabe." Nina said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I'll call you whatever I want." Mani said as she glared at Nina.

"And I'll shove my foot wherever I want." Nina said as she starred at Mani in almost a taunting gaze.

"oh snap! Cat fight!" Akio said grinning.

"Shut up and don't encourage them." Sakura said as she stepped between the two glaring girls.

"Well.. They aren't our problems anymore…" Shane said as he looked up. "The school is right there." He said as we walked into the packed gymnasium.

"Students and children sign in here!" yelled one of the secretaries.

"Clubs and groups!" Yelled another.

"Let's go sign in." Tenten said as she walked towards the booth. I lined up behind Sakura, who was in behind Ino, who was behind Tenten. After a few minutes it was my turn.

"Name?" The lady asked in a tired voice.

"Akio." I said slowly.

"Your name?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Father's name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Your age?"

"15"

"Husband's age?"

Hus- what?"

The lady sighed. " Your husbands name… Or did you have him out of wedlock?"

"Oh.. Um… 16."

"Childs age?"

"5"

She looked at Akio before looking back at me. "5?" I raised an eyebrow before I looked next to me seeing an expressionless Akio next to me.

"Yeah he's five. He's usually more.. Umm.. Expressive..?" I said as I looked back at the lady.

"Oh I see.. Well he'll be in Mrs. Emi's class. Alright?" She said as she stamped the paper and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said as I walked away grabbing Akio's hand. I stopped and looked at him. "What's up with the deadpan expressions?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Well… You see. I don't like those kind of adults. They expect kids to be seen and not heard.. So I gave her what she wanted. Not my fault if she didn't like it." He said as he shrugged.

"umm…. Alright. If you say so…" I turned my gaze from the boy to the girls in front of me. "Ok ladies who we got?"

"Well.. I got miss Akira…"Tenten said.

"Same here.." Ino shrugged.

"Emi.." Sakura said looking back at the paper.

"I do too." I smiled at her. "Let's go drop the brats off and then go to class… Kay?" They all nodded and I handed Akio to a short women with long black hair and a warming smile. "Hi I'm Hinata his mother." I said as I extended my hand for her to shake.

"Miss Emi." She said as she shook my hand.

"Alright bye Akio! Behave." I said as I stooped down to give him a kiss on the forehead. He nodded and hugged me back before joining his class.

"Ah… They grow up so fast.." Sakura said tearfully.

"I miss the little she devil already.." Ino said as she hugged Sakura.

"Nina meet some guy and they seemed to hit it off.. So I don't think I'll have trouble with her…" Tenten said as she shrugged.

"My baby just nodded and left me.. Just left.." I said sadly then sighed. "Well we have about…" I looked at the clock. "An hour and a half before school starts and I for one am hungry." I said and on cue my stomach started to growl.

"Yeah Hina-chan we can see that.." Sakura said as she laughed.

"We can go to that little café down the street from here." Ino suggested.

"Yeah and we can invite the guys.." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Speaking of the guys.. How was everyone's morning?" Tenten asked.

"Well.. I actually witnessed Shikamaru do something "troublesome." Ino said as she headed out the gym and towards the café.

"Oh really? What did he do?" I asked.

"Oh he made breakfast.. But then he fell asleep on the couch.. Only to be awaken by Mani jumping on him. I thought it was hilarious." Ino said as she chuckled.

"Wow.. Seems like Mani is becoming almost as troublesome as you. Pig." Sakura said as she chuckled.

"I am not troublesome Billboard-brow!" Ino shouted back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead"

"Bottle blonde!"

"Mutation!"

"Shut the hell up!" Tenten said as she rubbed her temples. "Your giving me a migraine." She mumbled.

"Sorry Tenten." They said in unison.

"Hn" She mumbled. I busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked as she looked at my questioningly.

"its nothing.." She raised her eyebrow." It's just the fact that you sound like Neji-nii-san." I chuckled.

"Yeah and like Sasuke and Shane." Sakura agreed.

"Well back on topic! How was your morning Saki?" Ino said attempting to be nice.

"Oh well I was awaken from my beautiful dream-"

"Was it of Chris brown again?" Hinata asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. But that's besides the point.." She mumbled blushing. " I was awaken by Shane yelling in my ear telling my about how I need to get up and feed him. Me being lazy in the morning told Sasuke to do it. Then overall we had cereal." She shrugged. "Oh yeah and Sasuke apologized for being an ass. No complaints."

"Wow.. That's nothing like the day I had…" Ino said as she sighed.

"Well.. What happened?" Tenten said.

"I was awoken by a small pint size demon who decided that yelling at me would wake me up." Ino said as she grumbled.

"Well that's cute. At least she woke you up. And she wanted to match with you. Now that has to be a plus thought, right?" I said as I smiled at her.

"Yeah at least you two are getting along better now right?" Sakura said as she popped a cherry flavored piece of gum in her mouth.

"First of all, gimmie some gum." Ino said as she held out her hand. Sakura reluctantly gave her a piece. "Second of all.. Yeah I mean I guess it's cute that we're finally getting along. Oh yeah and Shika-kun made breakfast." She replied.

"Aw that's so cute." Tenten said as she grabbed a piece of gum from Sakura.

"Tenten give me my gum back." She sighed when Tenten just shoved the whole thing in her mouth. "Anyway, Hina.. How was your morning?"

"Well.. It was good. What about you Tenten?" I said as I tried to avoid the conversation like it was the plague.

"Not so fast, Hina. You are going to tell us what happened. Exactly." Tenten said as she looped her arm though Ino and Sakura's.

"Well.. I kinda found out I slept with Naruto last night-"

"WHAT"

"THE"

"HELL"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" I said as I put my hands defensively in front of me. "As I was saying…. I found out I slept with Naruto in his room because Akio never had a room to himself before so being kind, Naruto volunteered my bed. That's how I ended up in his room. WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I said.

"Oh thank god!" Ino said as she regained her breathing pattern.

"You almost scared the pee out of me!" Sakura said as she out a hand on her heart.

"Well.. After that shocker…." Tenten said as she glared at me. "I had a decent morning. I woke up to Nina sleeping next to me. Then I went into the kitchen to find Neji making breakfast like the good house wife he is." Everyone laughed. "Well I told him that he needs to get rid of that tree up his ass and live a little. So I turned up my Ipod and we danced around the kitchen."

"You actually got to dance?" I said truly shocked.

"Yeah. Shocking isn't it? But anyway.. Suddenly the music changed to a slow romantic song. And well… we almost.. Sorta… kissed.." She said as she looked away and blushed.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Sakura and Ino gushed at the same time.

"Thank you for pulling the tree out of my cousins ass!" I said as I raised my hands and arms to the sky.

"Hey look at that isn't it such a beautiful blue?" Ino said as she gazed up at the sky.

"Blue.. I'm supposed to do something important that revolves around that color… Blue… Blue.. Blue.." Tenten mumbled. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it's gorgeous.. Like medicine to the soul.." Sakura said a she sighed in content.

"Medicine… Blue.. Nina… SHIT!" Tenten said as she frantically searched for her phone.

"What's wrong Tennie?" I said worriedly.

"I forgot to give Nina her medicine!" She shouted as she found her phone. She pressed a few buttons then held it to her ear. "Come on.. Come on… Pick up.. Pick up.." She said as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Hello? YES! OMG NEJI!" She paused. "No I'm not ok!" Pause. "Well.. Did you give Nina he medicine?" Pause. " Yes shit is right. Shit is a perfect word for this occasion don't you think?" Angered glare at the sky. "Fine I'll see you there." She hung up then turned to us with a smile. "Well ladies I have to go play Mommy. Catch you all in homeroom? Awesome.. Buh-bye now." She said happily. Then charged down the side walk back towards the school. _I wonder what's going on through her head. _

**..::.**

_Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Tree.. Damn… Wait tree?_ I barely missed running into a stray tree as I ran down the streets back to the school. Neji said he's meet me there.. But there's so many possible what if's.. What if she got sick.. What if she passed out… What if she had an episode… What if she… DIED!

I shook my head to get rid of that last thought there weren't going to be any what ifs… It's all going to be fine. As I ran down the sidewalk I ran into something that resembled a large brick wall of some sorts.. Or as I know is called a Neji.

"Neji.. What the hell?" I said as I side stepped him.

"Well excuse me for just standing here. But anyway here's he r medicine bag." He said as he handed the little bag to me.

"Thanks." I sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Hn"

WE walked through the halls until we came to a classroom that said "Miss Akira". I knocked on the door and a short lady with long red hair opened it.

"Hello. How my I help you?" She said as she opened the door.

"Um.. Yes I'm here to see Nina. We're her.." I stopped trying to find the words.

"Parents. Would you mind if we gave her, her medicine please?" Neji finished for me. I gave him an appreciative smile. He nodded back at me.

"Why yes of course. Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga." She said as she walked towards the coloring toddlers. Neji raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged I didn't get why she thought we were married either. "Nina.. You parents are here." Miss Akira said as she walked over to her table.

"HEy guys. What's up?" She said as she smiled at us.

"What's u? What do you mean 'what's up'? I've been worried sick, SICK about you! You didn't take your meds!" I said as I crossed my arms.

"sorry." She said as she looked down. I sighed and gave her the pill.

"Take this and don't forget anymore got it?" I said as I tried to sound less exhausted than what I was.

"Hn." She said as she climbed down from the chair and walked to the water fountain. She popped the pill like a professional and then came over. "All better see?" She said as she smiled.

"Yes I can see that. Have a good day at school be good now." I said as I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Bye mom." She pulled at Neji's sleeve. By daddy." She said once he came down to her level she kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye." And with that we walked out. The cool early morning breeze blew and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" I turned to Neji and nodded, answering his question. "Here." He handed me the jacket he was wearing. I took it and out it on. It was to large for me but it was warm.

"Thank you." He nodded . WE walked in silence for a little while longer.

"Hey… uh.. Neji?" I said breaking the silence.

"Hn?"

"This jacket smells like you." I buried my nose farther into the jacket.

"It should. It is mine, is it not?" He looked at me.

"Uh.. Yeah but.. I mean… you smell nice…." _WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT? Now he's going to think I'm weird.. OR WORSE CRAZY NO NO NO NO NO!_

"um thank you?" He looked away.

"Yeah I'm sorry sometimes I say the first thing that comes to my head and I never think about it…."

"It's fine.."

"No I mean it's like I can go on and on and on about absolutely nothing..-"

"Tenten.."

"-And then it's like stop talking already and I just keep on going and going and going"

"Tenten."

"But I mean sometimes it's a good thing and then other times it's a bad thing… But how do you tell?"

"TENTEN!"

"Uh sorry did you say something?" I looked over at him. He sighed than pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes I did. Your doing that talking thing… AGAIN." He took another deep breath then continued the walk to our first period.

"Oh sorry!" And with that the rest of the walk was spent walking to the class. It was no shocker when we were the first ones there. "Ohhh! Empty school! HELLO!" I yelled down the hallway then giggled when I heard my echo.

"so childish." He said it irritably but I could see the amused smile in his eyes.

"And you like it so HA!" I pushed him and ran to the classroom .

"Tenten get back here!" He ran behind me.

"Never!" I ran into the classroom and put my hands over my eyes. "You can't see me!" I sang.

"No Tenten, I can see you. You just can't see me." Neji said as he pulled my hands down from my face.

"Oh…" I knew it wouldn't work but when I looked up and into those beautiful eyes… I got distracted.

"It's fine.." HE stared into my eyes as if he was searching for something. "Tenten."

"Yes.."

"You have something on you eye."

"Oh.." _WAY TO KILL A MOOD YOU IDIOT!_

I walked over to my desk and sat down. I rubbed my face.

"Oh yeah and you forgot this."

"I forgot what?" I turned my head and instantly my lips were connected with Neji's. I was shocked to say the least then I melted into it. He pulled back first.

"Don't taunt a Hyuuga. We always get what we want." He turned his head and then everything for me went black.

**A/n: DON'T KILL ME PLEASEEEEEE DON'T KILL ME! I LOVE YOU! *HIDES BEHING COUCH* I KNOW THIS IS SHORT. It was supposed to be longer but I ran out of time so I decided a short update is better than no update at all. But trust me I'm working on the other part now… So please forgive me? Oh and at least 8 reviews this time please… It would make me happy. ****J**** Did I mention that I love you? CAUSE I DO! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Mall trip

**A/N: SEE I TOLD YOU I PROMISED A QUICK UPDATE! AND WHAT I GIVE YOU? A NEW UPDATE! SO HA! Anyway on with the story…. **

**Me no own nothing… I know it's such a pity… **

"My head hurts…" I groaned a I sat up. _Where am I? Why is the floor so comfortable? Why is there a pink, blue and blonde bob running towards me?.. Wait.. Pink, blue, and blonde.. _

"Tenten! Oh my god TENTEN!" The blonde blob screeched as it attached itself to my left arm.

"WHAT THE HELL TENTEN YOU SCARED THE PISS OUT OF ME!" The pink one yelled as she hugged my right arm.

"Tennie.. Are you alright?" The blue haired one asked as she hugged my neck.

"Can't….. Breath… No Air…. No air…" I gasped out.

"Aww I love that song!" The blonde one said as she hugged onto me tighter.

"There's… No… Air.." I said as I felt the blood leave my head.

"Um.. Sakura I don't think she's singing…." The blue haired said a she let go of my neck. I greedily sucked in all the needed air.

"God bless you Hinata!" I said through gasps of air. When my vision came back I realized Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto all standing around me.

"Where am I?" I said as I looked around. The room after noting that it was in fact the nurses room, I asked a new question. "How'd I get here?"

"Well… Tennie apparently you fainted after Neji gave you something you forgot…" Ino said as she sat on the side of my bed. I blushed immediately from the thought. _Neji had actually kissed me.. _

"Oooh! She's blushing! It has to be something good!" Sakura said excitedly as she sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Yes tell us Ten." Hinata said as she stood in front of me.

"W-Well… Um-" I stammered.

"Well what? WHAT HAPPENED?" Ino asked as her eyes shined in delight.

"Well gossip queen has a point… What happened."

"I guess I'm with Neji now…"I said as I bit my lip.

"YES FINALLY!" Ino screamed as she clapped her hands.

"What do you mean finally?" I said as I raised and eyebrow.

"I mean it's like you two have this kind of 'vibe'. it's so cute!" Sakura answered for Ino.

"I'm just glad to know that Neji-nii-san isn't gay." Hinata said as she shrugged. I coughed on my spit.

"Wha- What?" I looked at her wide eyed.

"Neji has never showed any kind of attraction for the female gender. It's just nice to know he likes you.." Hinata said as she looked out the window.

"Speaking of Neji shouldn't he be back by now?" Ino said as she checked her cell phone for the time.

"Yeah he said he'd be right back." Sakura said as she walked over to the door.

"What happened while I was 'knocked out'?" I said as I sat up o the hospital bed.

"Well.."

'_Flashback (third person P.O.V)_

"_Dammit Tenten." A very pissed off Neji Hyuuga picked up the lifeless body of said girl. "Can't you ever just be normal?" Neji walked out of the classroom and down the hallway towards the nurses office. "I don't even know if she's here this early." He continued his complaining and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He was knocked back down to earth when he collided with a set of pink hair. "What the-"_

"_What the hell did you do to Tenten?" The pink haired girl yelled. _

"_Sakura calm down." The Uchiha said tiredly. _

"_I'm with Sakura.. What happened?" Ino said as she checked Tenten's pulse. "She's alright… Just unconscious. "_

"_Well.. I just gave her something she forgot. I guess it was to much for her cause then she passed out." Neji said as he shifted Tenten's body into a more comfortable position. _

"_Well.. Whatever it was it must have been troublesome. But anyway it would probably be better to get her to the nurses office." _

"_That's a good idea. Neji, did she hit her head?" Hinata said as she ran her fingers through Tenten's bangs. _

"_Not that I know of." Neji emotional mask changed to one of concern once he looked down at Tenten. "Let's go." _

"_Hn. Figures Hyuuga would kill the first remotely attractive female that he comes into contact with." Sasuke said as he smirked. _

"_Teme, shut up. You never could get a girl in the first place." Naruto said as he smirked. _

"_Dobe."_

"_Teme."_

"_Dobe." _

"_Teme."_

_Neji just walked through them towards the nurses room. Everyone soon followed the example and walked with him. _

"_So Saki. How'd you find Sasuke anyway?" Ino asked as she tilted her head to the side. _

"_Oh yeah.. Well when we reached the café and I excused myself to go to the bathroom… He was standing there. I screamed, he put his hand over my mouth and dragged me to the hallway near the bathroom. Once there he told me that he the guys go there all the time to get something today. I was all like 'oh' and he was all like 'hn' and I was like 'what's hn' and he was like-" Sakura started._

"_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Dammit do you women ever stop talking?" Neji asked as a vein popped out of his forehead. _

" _Welcome to the world of female. It's troublesome." Shikamaru said as he put his hands in his pocket. _

"_Hn."_

"_But you got to admit that they are all cute." Naruto said as he looked back at the girls smiling. Especially at a certain blue haired girl. _

"_Someone has a crush on a Hyuuga." Sasuke said smirking. _

"_You know that sounded kind of like something Sakura would say." Shikamaru said wide eyed at Sasuke. _

"_She's contagious." Sasuke said as he sighed. _

"_And yet you seem to like it." Neji said as he reached the nurses office. _

"_And you seem to like Tenten." Naruto said matter-of-factly._

"_You like Hinata." Shikamaru said. _

"_And Shikamaru likes Ino." Sasuke said. _

"_You guys do know that we are all still behind you, right?" Sakura said as she sighed. _

"_Guys are dumb." Ino said as she put her hand on her hip._

"_Hn." The gentlemen all replied in unison. _

"_Anyway… I'll take Tenten to the bed-" _

"_Go head Neji! Getting' it in already." _

"_Shut up Naruto."_

_Neji walked over to the bed and laid her down. He then went over to check her in with the nurse. The rest of the gang sat around the bed. _

"_So how did the rest of you find the guys?" Sakura inquired. _

"_When I went to order." Hinata said. _

"_Putting on my makeup. I saw him in the reflection of the mirror." Ino said as she filed her nails down. _

"_Well I'm going to go get her something for that headache. Be right back." And with that Neji walked out of the room. _

"_Well someone's a little worried don't you think?" Ino said as she wiggled her eyebrows. _

"_Aww A COUPLE!" Sakura smiled toothily._

"_Now ladies. Neji's not the type to flirt with a girl. So don't jump to any conclusions." Hinata said as she stared at Tenten with questioning eyes. _

"_Do girls always talk about relationships?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his temples. _

"_Well.. What do you guys want to talk about?" Hinata asked. _

"_Your bra size." Naruto said with a wide smile._

"_PERV!" All the girls screamed and threw their purses at him._

"_I was just trying to fill in the awkward moment." Naruto said as he massaged his head where Sakura's purse hit him. _

"_You filled an awkward moment with another awkward moment." Shikamaru said as he laid his head down in Ino's lap. _

"_That's right you idiot." Ino said as she ran her fingers through his hair._

"_Aww aren't they so cute!" Sakura gushed. _

"_Yes!" Hinata said as she hugged Sakura. They both had hearts in there eyes. _

"_Girls are weird." Naruto said as he pouted._

"_Agreed." Sasuke said as he observed the scene in front of them. _

"_Aww they feel lonely!" Sakura said. Hinata and Sakura made eye contact and then nodded in unison. Said girls walked over to there respective roommate and kissed their cheeks._

"_Aww they're blushing!" Hinata said as she giggled. _

"_Aww!" Sakura nuzzled Sasuke neck. All of their 'moments' where interrupted when they heard a soft moan. _

'_Flashback over. Tenten's P.O.V'_

"Well thank you for that uh… VERY descriptive summary of about the 30minutes of my slumber." I said as I sweat dropped.

"No problem." Sakura and Ino said as they flashed me a peace sign.

"Are you all going to get with them anytime soon?" I asked.

All of the girls started to do their normal 'nervous actions.' Hinata played with her fingers. Sakura bit her nails and Ino played with her hair.

"I'll take that as a no.." I said as I looked over to the guys and gave them a look that said 'what are you waiting for dummy!'

Naruto responded with a look that said 'wha?'

Sasuke just glared. And Shikamaru shrugged then went back to laying down.

"Hey.. Is Tenten awake….?" Neji said as he walked in with a glass of water and two aspirins.

"Well welcome back." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Took you long enough." Ino said as she sighed.

"Hi!" Hinata said as she smiled.

"We have some unfinished business, bastard!" I said as I crossed my arms. Neji paled for a second but then regained his composure.

"Alright." He gave the rest of the group a look that said 'leave'.

"Oh well.. Uh.. Sasuke and I are going to class now." Sakura said as she dragged Sasuke out of the room before her could reply.

"Yeah… Shikamaru and I.. Are going to go for a walk… yeah a walk.." Ino said as she caught on and dragged a half asleep Shikamaru out of the room.

"Naruto and I are going to go to the library." Hinata said as she stood up.

"Why do we got to go? I wanna watch!" Naruto whined.

"Naru-kunnnn" Hinata said in a flirty voice. With that Naruto grabbed Hinata and ran out of the room. When the were out of hearing range. I began to speak.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I told you. I always get what I want and well.. I want you." Neji said as he sat the water and pills down.

"So let me get this straight… You like me?" I said as I scooted over on the bed so he could sit down. Once he was seated he spoke.

"Yes Tenten. I like you."

"I like you too…" I said as I looked down and blushed.

"Hn." And with that he kissed me. I sighed and fell into the kiss. After a while I broke apart.

"Nina's going to have a field day with this.." I said as I giggled and kissed him with more intensity. _I love Tuesdays…_

**:::Sakura:::**

"Well that was new." I said as I walked down the hallway of the school.

"hn." Sasuke said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I mean Neji and Tenten are so cute together!" I continued.

"Hn."

"It's so wonderful… Love." I sighed on the word love.

"Sakura.."

"Everything is just so.. AMAZING." I smiled.

"Sakura."

"When they have babies I want one to be named after me."

"Sakura!"

"It'll be so cute."

"SAKURA!"

"Yes?"

"We're here.."

"Oh."

I walked into the classroom and sat at my desk. I opened my notebook and started to write some music lyrics down.

"So what are you doing?" Sasuke said as he sat next to me.

"Oh nothing… just some lyrics that are stuck in my head. You know you better use your muse while you got it." I tapped my head with the eraser end of my pencil.

"Oh well let me see." Sasuke said. I handed him my notebook and studied his face for a reaction. "Pretty good." He handed it back to me.

"You know you're pretty different around me than you are with your friends." I said as I studied him. Everything about him was different. He was more relaxed and his eyes weren't as cold. He looked at me and smirked.

"Well.. Your different."

"Enough said." I laughed and looked down at my journal. _Just four more notes to go.. Not to mention the lyrics…_

"Why don't you drop the last measure and replace it with the bridge. Add a acoustic and drop the electric." Sasuke said without even a glance in my direction.

"How'd you…"

"I used to play a lot of instruments when I was younger."

"And those where?"

"Bass, acoustic, drums, electric and piano.."

"Wow.. I only write songs and give them to Hinata or Tenten to sing."

"Why them?"

"Well.. Tenten has that kind of loud and aggressive voice. You know like Jessie J or Kelly Clarkson. While Hinata has a sort of sweet and yet powerful voice like Mariah Carey or something.. And me on the other hand sound like a dying cat in the kind words of Ino.." I laughed and he smirked.

"That was kinda harsh don't you think?"

"Eh.. I'm used to it."

"Well.. I think your writing is good."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I smiled. "Hey.. Help me with this measure." He nodded. As we worked I would steal glances at him. _Maybe he wasn't such a bastard after all… _

**::Ino::**

I walked along Shikamaru at a steady pace. The wind was blowing at my hair and I smiled into the sun. I didn't notice that Shikamaru had stopped walking.

"Ino." I looked over into the direction of the voice and saw Shikamaru laying there in the grass. I walked over there and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I looked down at him.

"Cloud watching." He answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because it's relaxing."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't involve anything troublesome.. at least until now.." He muttered the last part.

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't have any troublesome women questioning the simplicity of it."

"Ok.."

"Because It just does- wait.. did you say Ok?"

"Yeah. O-K"

"No more questions?"

"No more questions."

"Troublesome Females." Shikamaru said as he sighed. Just then I got an idea and laid down next to him.

"Troublesome Males." I said as I sighed. He turned to look at me.

"Are you copying me?" He asked.

"Are YOU copying ME?" I parroted.

"What a drag."

"What.. A.. Drag."

"Ino…" He said as almost a warning.

"Shikamaru.." I said it exactly like he had. He looked at me and I looked at him. After a few seconds we busted out laughing. I clutched my stomach as my laughter shook my whole body. Shikamaru put an arm over his eyes and laughed. After a while we collected our selves and stared at the clouds. "That one looks like a lion.." I said as I pointed to a fluffy cloud.

"It looks more like you in the morning." He said chuckling.

"Oh you got jokes now?" I said as I looked at him. He simply shrugged. I pointed to a particular pineapple looking cloud. "That one is shaped like your head."

"That was cold Ino." He said smirking. "That's your figure…" He said as he pointed to a straight up and down cloud.

"That's not ok." I said laughing. I looked at him and he looked at me. We just sat there and looked at each other. No one moved and no one spoke. It was just peace. After a while he broke it.

"So Ino what time is it?" He looked away.

"About 8 o'clock." I said as I checked my phone for the actual time. "Yeah 8 o'clock."

"Well let's head back to class ok?" Shikamaru asked as he got up and headed towards the school building. I jumped up and followed him. While we were walking my hand brushed against his and I blushed. But he did the unthinkable and took my hand in his. For the rest of the walk to the classroom we walked like that.. Hand in Hand.

**:::Hinata:::**

"Narutooo!" I said from around the corner of the hallway. As soon as we exited the nurses office I ran down the hallway and around the corner. Hoping to frighten him I took a step back behind the corner and closed my eyes.

"BOO!" I jumped and screamed. I whipped around and say a smirking Naruto laying on the wall flashing me a dazzling smile.

"What was that?" I screamed in one breath.

"That's what you get for teasing me." He said as he laughed. "Are we really going to the library?"

"One, I had to tease you in order to get you to come with me! And two, no.. I totally meant that we're going to sit right over there on that bench and make out. I only used the library as an excuse." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Well if that's the case.." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed and pushed him away.

"Whoa there. I think Neji would probably kill you." I said laughing at his agitated expression. I walked down the hallway and waved my hand indicating for him to follow. After a while he was next to me and that's how we walked for a while.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok fine but I don't see the po-" And just then my sentence was cut off abruptly by his lips on my own. After the initial shock wore off, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands rested on my waist. He licked my bottom lip and I parted my mouth, granting him entrance. I sighed into the kiss. Once we finally broke apart, we were both breathing exceptionally hard. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He simply grabbed my hand and walked into the library which we stopped in front off.

"At least it's not a bench.."

"Just shut up.." I said as I sat down. I looked over at the clock. _15 minutes until 8. That's enough time to grab a book.. _I walked over to the supernatural section and grabbed my favorite series "Night World". It's three books in one all about supernatural beings falling in love and beating all odds. It's my kind of romance. I opened the first page and began to read.

"Hey Hina-chan?"

"Yeah Naruto."

"We should head back." I looked at the clock and realized that I had been sitting here for 10 minutes.

"Alright." I got up and checked out my books and walked to the door with Naruto. On our way out he grabbed my hand and that's how we walked.

**::Tenten::**

After we finished our tongue war, we walked back to the classroom and was greeted by Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru all in there seats. I took my seat and scooted closer to Neji. Soon the classroom began to fill with more students. The noise in the room raised. I turned to Neji and say that he was sketching something out on a drawing pad.

"Hey Neji.. I didn't know you drew." I said as I took a closer look at the picture. "Is that me from when I was sitting at the table?"

"Yeah." He blushed a little. "I just wanted to finish it up. The real one I'm working on is a bird."

"Why a bird?"

"Because in my family I feel like the caged bird.."

"Why?"

"I can't make my own choices most of the time.. And when I do they can be altered or just knocked down completely… I've never really lived.." He looked distant when he said those words.

"Why?" Before he could reply Kakashi appeared in front of the classroom.

"Good morning class!" He flashed us the peace sign and placed his book down. Turning my attention back to the teacher I heard Naruto cry out.

"You're late!"

"Well you see.. There was a fire and then a cat.. And-"

"You're lying!" A boy named Kiba screamed and pointed at him.

"Well anyway… How's everyone enjoying their kids?" There were a few low mumbles. Kakashi continued anyway. "Fantastic. Now for today's lesson…." He turned to the board and wrote down the assignment before taking a seat and picking up his porno book.

I took out my journal and wondered what the kids were up to.

**::With the kids: 3****rd**** person::**

"Alright guys.. Here's the plan.." Mani said as she watched the final two of the group, Neji and Tenten, enter the classroom, she turned back to her little army. "We need to get them all together. Like now."

"I think momma and daddy are already together.." Nina said as she flipped her hair behind her.

"Well.. We could always leave it to the cycle of things.." Akio said.

"Or just go back to class.." Shane said as he leaned against the wall.

"They won't know we're gone." Mani said as she rolled her eyes. "And no Kio we are not leaving it to "the cycle of things"" She rolled her eyes. "Yes Nina they may SEEM together but how do we GET them all together?" Mani said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Lock 'em in a room!" Akio shouted.

"Ignore the situation?" Shane said as he shrugged.

"Those are all horrible ideas!" Mani said as she rubbed her temples. "Alright listen how about we get them to all go out?"

"That's good.. But how about something like.. Oh yeah the mall!" Nina said as she brightened up.

"Perfect! We can get new clothes too.. Later.. But anyway back to the matter at hand.. How do we get them alone.. 'Cause they would most likely want to bring us…" Mani said as she scratched her chin.. Nina looked up and made a mischievous smile.

"Shane, Akio. Do you guys still have that red marker you stole?" Nina said as she held out her hand.

"Yeah we always keep it.. It makes the person who smells it temporarily sick." Shane said as he pulled the marker out of his back pocket.

"Why would you need it?" Akio said as he looked at the widely smiling girl in front of him.

"You'll see.. But for now.. We have to go back to class…" Nina said as she cracked a wide smile. Mani soon caught where she was going and smiled too. This was going to work indeed…

**::Ino::**

"I'm so bored! Lunch needs to hurry up.. OR something! Can I at least get a distraction?" I whined to Shikamaru. Currently we are in gym. I could feel the sweat on the back of my neck.

"Ms. Yamanaka, Mr. Nara, you're needed." A messenger said.

"YOSH! MAY THE YOUTH BE WITH YOU!" Gai said as he gave us the good guy pose.

"GAI-SENSEI! YOU SAY THE MOST YOUTHFUL THINGS! I THRIVE TO BE JUST LIKE YOU!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENS-"

I slammed the door to the room close and rubbed my temples.

"SO what do you need us for?" I said as I sighed.

"Your daughter Mani is very sick. She's been throwing up and is very pale. You may want to take her home. All classes have excused you. She's in the nurses room."

"Oh God.. Alright." I grabbed mine and Shikamaru's bag. We exchanged a look and ran to the nurses office on the primary side of the building. As soon as I got there I was greeted by an almost greenish pale Mani. "What's wrong baby?" I sat down next to her and put my hand on her head. It was burning up.

"I… Don't…. Feel…. So… Good.." Mani said very slow and breathily. I looked at Shikamaru and he nodded. HE picked Mani up bridal style and we began to walk to the dorms. Once we reached the dorms I put her in my bed an tucked her in.

"Want anything?" I asked as I gave her a Tylenol. She shook her head but before I got up she grabbed my wrist.

"Wait.. Since your… excused.. Can.. You go and …. Get me some.. Clothes… from the mall…?" Mani said as she did her best puppy dog eyes.

"I would love too.. But who would watch you?" I looked at her and put my hand on cheek.

"Don't you have a friend…?" She asked as she looked on the verge of tears. "I just want some clothes mommy!" She sniffled. I was momentarily shocked.

"Umm… Yeah I do.. I'll ask him… ok?" I said as I smiled. She smiled back and drifted off into sleep. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number I new by heart.

"Dei-chan.."

"_yes?"_

"Can you come watch my daughter?" I bit my lip and waited for his reaction.

"_You have a baby, un? When did this happen, un? How old is she, yeah?" _

"Yes, This semester it's a project, and four but she acts like she's 21."

"_um.. Sure.. Jus fill me in on why when I get there, yeah."_

"Ok thanks Dei!" I smiled. WE exchanged goodbyes and then I hung up. I gave on last glance at Mani to see if she was ok. When I saw that she was I walked out the room to see Shikamaru.

"Hey.. Shika.. Mani is fine now. I gave her some medicine and she's fine now." I said as I walked over to him on the couch and sat next to him. He raised his arm and I curled up against his side.

"That's good." He sighed. "Troublesome little women nearly gave me a heart attack." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Well we get a break from her, we're going shopping." I told him as I yawned.

"Are your sure we should leave her here?" He asked as he yawned after me.

"Dei's going to come watch her for me." I said. When I heard him snore in reply I knew it was settled. I cuddled into his side and soon fell asleep.

*****Time Skip****

**Poke**

**Poke**

**Poke**

**Poke**

**Po-**

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing." I spoke through clenched teeth.

"somebody needed a babysitter yeah?" Deidara said as he flipped his bang back. I sat up and noticed that I was laying on a pillow and under a warm blanket.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry. I kind of forgot." I stretched and sat up. "Where's Shika?"

"He's changing his clothes now un." Deidara said. I started to get up to check on Mani when Deidara pushed me back down. "You have some explaining to do, yeah."

"Ok well for one it's a project, two I don't know why I'm living with a male, three yes I'm still a virgin, and for no I don't have any fire." I said in one breath.

"Alright thanks I feel better now. So is Mani bad or good, yeah?" Deidara said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Define good?" I said under my breath.

"I see. Well you better get going, yeah?" Deidara said as he walked over to the couch and ate some cereal.

"Yeah you're right come on Ino."

I screamed and whipped around.

"Dammit Shikamaru don't DO that!" I said as I clutched my chest.

"Ino you need to work on your sensing I could feel him coming., yeah..." Deidara said as he shook hands with Shikamaru.

"Well Soooorry I cant be as great in ninja skills as you.." I said sarcastically.

"tsk, just come one. Troublesome woman.." Shikamaru said as he gave me my jacket and purse.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes and turned to face Deidara. "Now remember she's sick and she doesn't look so good. Make sure she stays in bed and don't give her anything sharp.. She's evil.." Ino shivered slightly. "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah.." Deidara said as he closed the door on me.

"Rude." I muttered.

"Well what did you expect?" Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"Not that." I said as I sniffled.

"Pig!" I know that voice.. I turned around and saw Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, and Naruto all walking over to us..

"Forehead, Ten, Hina what are you all doing here?" I asked.

"umm.. Are we invisible or something?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh sorry hi.." I said as I gave a small wave.

"hn." The three guys replied.

"Well…" Tenten said as she walked down the hallway. Everyone soon followed suit. "I got called out of 3rd period to go and check on Nina because they said she was sick.

"That's funny cause I never saw you leave class." Sakura said as she raided Sasuke's pocket for gum.

"That's because you were to busy trying to get gum from everyone." I said as she sighed.

"Shut it Ino." Sakura said as she shoved a stick of gum in her mouth.

"You do have an addiction, love." Hinata said in a soft voice.

"Who's idea was it to give her a backbone again?" Sakura said.

"Yours." We females all replied. The guys just watched out interaction and sighed.

"What's your problem?" Sakura and I said in unison.

"Yeah you're sighing and analyzing us.." Tenten and Hinata said together.

**::Hinata::**

"It's just the fact that you all are so different and yet you're the best of friends…" Sasuke said as he chuckled.

"Oh My Gosh. Sasuke Uchiha just laughed.. That's it the world is ending." Naruto said while hiding behind Hinata.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he glared at the blonde boy.

"Teme.." Naruto said as he glared back.

"Dobe.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Te-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone yelled at them.

"Hn." Was there reply.

"So any way Sakura what happened with you?" I asked taking the attention away from the glaring teens.

"yeah I got pulled from 5th period." Sakura said as she popped her gum.

"Shush!" Tenten said as she covered her ears.

"Want some?" Sakura said with a knowing look.

"Please.." Tenten said as she smiled.

"Ok." Sakura went back in Sasuke's pocket and took out the pack of gum.

"Dang man.. Twice in a row.." Neji said as he smirked.

"Brutal.." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"Shut it." Sasuke said as he put the now empty pack of gum back in his pocket.

"Hinata what about you?" Ino asked.

"Fourth period." I said.

"Wow.. So all of our kids got sick.. Around the same time." Naruto said as he made a thoughtful face.

"That's true." Shikamaru said as he looked at the cloud.

"Well Mani was very pale and had uneven breathing." Ino said as she made a face.

"Same here." Sakura said and everyone else nodded.

"I think they tricked us all into coming to the mall, so we could end up becoming a couple." Sasuke said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm with him." Shikamaru said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Come on guys their FOUR.. F-o-u-r. What could they possibly do?" Naruto said as he shook his head and opened the doors to the mall.

**::With the Kids: 3****rd**** Person::**

"Who are you any why do you look like my mother?" Mani said as she stared at the blonde haired blue eyed male in front of him.

"I'm Deidara and I'm a friend of your mother, un." Deidara said as he stared back at the dirty blond before him.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Mani said as she crossed her arms.

"A boy. Shouldn't you be in bed, un?" Deidara said as he raised a brow at the tiny nuisance in front of him.

"I felt better. If it's any of your concern I'm going to go and check on the others." Mani said as she walked towards the door but was stopped when she heard a voice.

"How old are you?" Asked the shocked older blonde.

"Four." And with that she opened the door and walked out. She walked down the hallway to Nina's room and tugged on the doorknob. It was unlocked.

"Dummy, you forgot to lock the door.." Mani trailed off when the room was eerily quiet. "Hello?"

"Welcome."

Mani jumped back and screamed.

"Nina what the hell?" Mani screamed as she clutched her chest. Said girl laughed.

"You-you should've seen your face!" Nina said as she clutched her side.

"That wasn't funny, reject." Mani said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't call me that." Nina said as the laughing stopped abruptly.

"What are you going to do huh? Cry? There isn't anyone here to save you.." Mani said as she glared.

"Oh really?" Nina said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Really." Mani repeated.

"If you say so." Nina said as she turned around and faced the door to her moms room. "UNCLE DAN!" Nina yelled. The door to the room opened revealing a large, well built man with sliver hair and dark purple eyes.

"What?" He said in a deep voice.

"She's picking on me…" Nina said in a baby voice.

"Was not!" Mani said in her defense.

"Come now Nina. Let's go watch T.V." Hidan said he glared at the young blonde and picked up the brunette. Nina winked and mouthed the words ' _that's right bitch he's my uncle._'

"That's not fair! You get the big buff guy and I get the guy who looks like a chick.. And my mother at that.." Mani said in a whiny voice.

"Hey. Deidara's here? That means the rest of the guys should be here too…" Hidan said as he sat Nina down on the couch and opened his phone. He told all the guys to come over and in a matter of minutes there were two new guys glaring at Akio and Shane.

"What happened to you guys?" Hidan asked as he chuckled.

"A toaster." Said a tall male with long hair that looked oddly like Sasuke.

"…Fudge.. Lots and lots of fudge.." The other one said as he shook. He had dark hair and an orange mask covered his face.

"Wow.. Well where's Dei?" Hidan asked.

"Right here…" Said blonde walked into the room yawning.

"Hey that's not 'Dei', that's Ino." Shane said as he pointed at said blonde, who just sighed again.

" My names Deidara, un. I'm a boy." He said as he sat down on the couch.

" Um.. Hi Uncle Dei I guess.." Mani said as she walked over and sat in his lap.

"You're just as bi-polar as your mother." Hidan said as he chuckled.

"This coming from the big guy holding a four year old on his hip like a girl." Said the Sasuke look alike.

"Shut it Itachi." Hidan said as he sat down and placed Nina in he lap also.

"Whatever." The man- now known as Itachi- said.

"Tobi is tired." The orange mask wearing one said as he went into Tenten's room to sleep.

"What did you guys do?" Mani said as she raised an eyebrow.

"A lot.." The boys muttered as they smirked.

"Enough said." Nina said as she turned her attention to the T.V. "Hidan what's a blowjob?"

"And we change the channel." Hidan said as he turned the T.V off of Degrassi and onto Sponge bob.

"Yay." All the kids cheered and watched the TV

**::Tenten::**

Once inside the mall we all paired off to go find cloths for each individual child. Right now Neji and I are inside of H & M looking for cloths.

"Oh Neji-kun aren't these shorts just sooo cute?" I gushed at these cute pair of shorts with a panda on the pocket.

"To die for." He said in a bored tone.

"Can you at least help?" I said as I put my hand on my him.

"As you can so clearly see I'm holding all of your stuff!" Neji said as he raised his full arms in emphasis.

"Sorry." I said as I giggled and blushed.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he walked to the cash register.

" Crap I don't have enough money for all this…" I said as I searched my purse for the rest of my money.

"I got it." Neji said as he took out a gold credit card and took the bags.

"I'll pay you back. I promise." I said as I looked up at him.

"Oh don't worry.. I know just the payment."

" Neji what are you talking about….?" Before I could get an answer I was shoved into a dressing room and Neji was kissing me. With my back against the wall I relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I opened my mouth and Neji greedily accepted my silent offer. I slid up a little and bumped the mirror.

"STOP HAVING SEX IN THERE!" An old voice said from behind the door. "kids these days.." He said as he walked away. I busted out laughing along with Neji. After a while we exited the dressing room and the store.

**::Ino::**

"Shikamaru… Pay attention!" I whined at the lazy genius.

"I am paying attention." Shikamaru replied back in a lazy tone.

"Ugh! Fine. Do you think these shorts are cute?" I said as I held up the same shorts as Tenten except on them were a little pig.

"Those shorts are cute." He replied back in a monotone.

"Stop repeating everything I say back." I said as I sighed.

"I'm not repeating everything you say back."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"That."

"That?"

"Yes that."

"That what?"

I glared at him and stomped over to the register and Shikamaru came over and dumped his pile of clothes on the register also. Before I could even take my money out, Shikamaru already paid the bill.

"You didn't have to do that.." I said as I took two of the bags.

"But I wanted to." He said as he looked away.

"Thank you." I said as I smiled. He smiled back and took the two bags out of my hands and added them to the six in his one hand. "Maybe you aren't such a lazy ass after all."

"Only when I'm around you, troublesome woman." He said as he smirked at me.

"Ugh stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Not this again…"

Shikamaru smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed and leaned into him. But suddenly a voice screamed

"STOP ALL THAT TOUCHING!"

I jumped and whipped around seeing an old man standing there.

"Excuse me but what?"

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

_Well ok then…_

**::Sakura::**

"Sasuke what would you like in here?" I asked. We were currently in Hot Topic since it seemed more like Shane's style and because Ino-pig ran into Abercrombie and Fitch so I couldn't go there.

"Anything black." He replied. I sweat dropped.

"That's like the whole store." I said as I sighed.

"Hey hottie…" A sultry voice said from behind us. Sasuke turned and kept his face void of any emotion.

"Yes."

"What are you doing by yourself, gorgeous." Said a red head with red glasses.

"I'm not alone." Sasuke said as he turned his back on her. But she would not leave it there.

"Who are you with?" She said as she blinked a few times. ATTEMPTING to look cute… EW!

"His girlfriend, hon. So I suggest you run along with all your other whore friends." I said as I laced my fingers through Sasuke's hand.

"Ewe,, You aren't even that cute." She said as she made a face.

"And neither are you. So run along before your face get's stuck like that… Or better yet.. Leave it.. It's a major improvement anyway." I said as I smiled. She scoffed.

"Whatever. He probably doesn't even like you.." She said as she crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes and pulled Sasuke down. He looked started but I took that opportunity to kiss him. I heard the girl screech in anger and storm off. I smirked and was about to breath the kiss when I felt his hand on my hip keeping me there. I was shocked to say the least but then I leaned in into it. But as quickly as it started it ended.

"Wow.." I said in a daze.

"I like that one." He said.

"What?"

" I like that shirt.." He pointed behind him.

"Oh yeah right.." I walked over to the shirt and grabbed it.

"Why'd you stop?" I said as we got to the cash register.

"Cause people we're starting to watch.." He said as he paid.

"Like who-" I was interrupted by an old man yelling.

"CAN ANY OF YOU KIDS KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER FOR LONGER THAT TEN MINUTES!" I laughed and walked out the store.

**::Hinata::**

"Come on Naruto.. Help me find some shoes." I begged as I tugged on his jacket sleeve.

"Why? I don't want too!" He whined at me. I stopped my tugging and though for a second. I started to do fake tears. "Woah.. Woah what's wrong.. Wait.. Stop faking." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Fine then." I said as I marched inside. I heard a grumble and then saw him right next to me. "Well.. Which one?" I asked as I held up a blue and green polo.

"Green." He said as he watched me look at other clothes with a faint smile. I looked at him and blushed.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. No matter how hard I tried, some of my nervous actions had followed me through the years.

"It's just you're really pretty when you act like yourself and not Ino or Sakura." He said as he looked at a shirt. "This one is nice."

"Thanks." I said as I took the shirt. "What do you mean 'act like them'?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"See that.. That isn't you. I haven't known you for long but I can tell that some things you do, you do it because the others do it. But it's not you." He looked at me. I thought it over.. I really haven't been acting like myself lately… But I can change that.

"Well let's start over. Hi… I'm Hinata Hyuuga.. The number one klutz and shy person in my group of psychotic friends." I said as I held out my hand.

"Naruto Uzamaki." He laughed as he shook my hand.

"NO TOUCHING!"

I jumped and turned to face an old man glaring up at us.

"I'm sorry, sir but what?" Naruto asked as he faced him. The old man just shook his head and walked away mumbling something about a lost generation. I giggled and walked to the cash register. I pulled out my money but was shocked to see the bill already paid.. By Naruto.

"You didn't have to do that.." I said as I looked down.

"But I wanted too." He said as he flashed me a dazzling smile.

**::3****rd**** person POV::**

All of the teams met up at the beginning of the mall and decided it was time to go, seeing as it was close to 10:30. Ino and Tenten were showing off their new clothes. The boys went to go get the some drinks. Hinata and Sakura were in the bathroom.

After a while everyone met back at the entrance and decided they would stay at a hotel rather than go deal with their kids. And since they were supposed to watch them because they were 'sick' they could miss school. With that decided the left the mall and headed to the hotel.

* * *

><p>The old man from earlier appeared next to a man with long black hair and olive oil like skin, almost resembling a snake.<p>

"So did you find out anything?" the snake-like man asked.

"Yes.. If you look on the pinkette's wrists you see faint lines. The blondie has a few tints of malnutricinted hair. The brunette's personality changed many times as well as her tone. And finally blunette seemed to not be confident in herself or anything." The old man replied.

"I see. Now ladies.. You don't have much competition now do you?" The snake like man asked as he faced a group of four teens resembling our girls.

"No sir." They replied in unison.

"You understand your assignment, correct?" Snake-man asked.

"Yes sir."

"of course you do! You're robots! Where's the guys?"

Suddenly four guys appeared resembling our guys.

"Now all of you, destroy and piece of relationship or happiness that appears in there lives. And with their destruction.. The top four agencies in the world will be destroyed and I will be on top!" -inset evil laugh-.

**A/N: IM SOO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY! PLEASEDONT KILL ME! BLAME SCHOOL AND LIFE! IM SOWY! HERE'S SOME COOKIES! -THROWS COOKIES- PLEASE REVIEW..****J**** I WANT TO AT LEAST REACH 100 BY CHAPTER 20.. I THINK THIS STORY WILL BE 25 CHAPTERS LONG… HOPEFULLY IF YOU ALL LIKE IT ENOUGH THEIR BE A SEQUAL… ****J**** SO BACK TO THE GOOD STUFF… CAN I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS? MAKE ME A HAPPY AUTHOR? Oh and please read and review my other story to please. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Shadow Boxing With the Demons inside

**A/N: I CAN EXPLAIN! You see we had a storm down here that knocked out power for a week and a half.. Then my computer crashes, then I get sent on a "Family Vacation". I know I know.. I'm always making excuses but I mean no harm honest. Sorry again… Love you all… Oh and by the way…. I'm trying something different.. For the next couple of chapters they'll be from specific P.O.V's… You'll see why later… ok now I'm done… ****J**

Chapter 9:

**Tenten's P.O.V:**

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Bee-**_

_**BAM**_

"Damn alarm clock.." I said as I sat up on my elbow and rubbed my eyes lazily. I yawned and scratched my stomach. I looked to my left and found that there was no child next to me. But today.. I wasn't worried like I normally would have been. Sighing, I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and made a face. My hair was all over my face and dried drool was down my chin. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. As soon as I turned it on I was greeted by ice cold water.

"FUCK!" I screamed. The door busted open and a frantic Neji appeared.

"What happened?!" He said as he looked around.

"The damn shower is what happened!" I said as I stepped out of the shower in a towel.

"What about the shower?" He asked finally looking at me and turning a slight pink at the condition I was in. "Ummm.."

"Neji I'm in the bathroom.. This is a given." I said as I gestured to the towel dress. "And the shower is cold… Why?"

"Well Tenten…" Neji said as he walked to the shower. "Maybe you should turn it to HOT and not COLD." He said as he turned the knob changing the temperature.

"Thanks…" I mumbled under my breath. He chuckled, kissed my cheek and walked out of the bathroom.

Today was seriously not looking up..

After the shower fiasco, I got dressed in black skinny jeans, a red and blue tank top, and red vans. I decided to leave my hair in a ponytail I just felt so tired.. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Nina and Neji sitting there. I grabbed a bowl of already made cereal and sat at the table.

"Hi Mommy!" Nina said with a smile. I nodded in her direction. Apparently that seemed off to her because she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Aren't you going to say hi back?"

"Aren't you going to shut up so I can eat?" I snarled back at her. Her eyes went wide and watered slightly.

"Tenten!" Neji said in shock.

"What?!" I snapped back at him.

"What's wrong with you today?!" He said as he glared slightly at me. For some reason that made me VERY upset. I started crying. Not the kind of aw that was cute crying, I mean the your mom just died kind of crying. He look startled and tried to comfort me but I didn't want the comfort, I ran to my room and balled.

**Neji P.O.V:**

All I could do was stand there and stare. I have no clue what I did but all I know is that it was something major.. But I'd have to deal with it later. I'd come back here after I dropped Nina off at school. I forced a smile and looked at Nina.

"Well that's enough drama for today huh kiddo?" I said as I picked her up. She just nodded and laid her head on my shoulder. I sighed and started walking to the gym. As I walked I kept replying the breakfast scene over and over again in my head..

"_Hi Mommy!" Nina said with a smile. Tenten nodded in her direction. Apparently that seemed off to Nina because she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Aren't you going to say hi back?" _

"_Aren't you going to shut up so I can eat?" Tenten snarled back at her. Nina's eyes went wide and watered slightly._

"_Tenten!" I said in shock._

"_What?!" Said girl snapped back at me. _

"_What's wrong with you today?!" I said as I glared slightly at me. For some reason that made Tenten VERY upset. She started crying.. Hard.. I don't know why.. So I just stared and thought. _

For some reason that has yet to register to me why she's so upset..

"Yo Neji!" A voice called from behind me. I turned around to see Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto all walking towards me.

"Hey.." I said back mechanically, still in deep thought.

"What's with the deep look?" Naruto joked as he attempted to copy my thinking face. I looked at him and glared. "Whoa whoa, no harm no foul!" He said as he put his hands up in self defense. I sighed.

"Sorry.. Hey where's the kids?" I said as I noticed they weren't near us.

"They're coming wait.." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

As soon as he said that, Akio came speeding down the street on a bike followed by Shane on a skateboard trailing behind him was Mani on skates. The boys kept going down the side walk until they came to a stop sign. Mani stopped next to Nina.

"HA! You cant cross the street!" Mani teased as she stuck her tongue out.

"Neither can you!" Akio yelled back up. Mani scoffed and looked at Nina.

"What's wrong?" Mani said as she looked genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing.." Nina said as she buried her neck further into my neck. I hugged her slightly in a comforting manner.

"Yes it is…" Mani said as she tugged on Nina's jean skirt. "Come here.." I looked at Mani then at Nina. Nina nodded and I let her down. As soon and Nina was down Mani hugged her. "It's not nothing if you're upset." She whispered. Nina hugged her back and after a while let go.

"Thanks." Nina said as she smiled.

"Anytime.." Mani said as she smiled back. "Oh yeah and here.. I knew you said you liked to skate too so I got you some skates too!" Mani said as she gestured to Shikamaru who was holding up the skates. Nina put them on and smiled at Mani.

"Let's go reject!" Mani said as she skated down the sidewalk.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Nina yelled as she skated after Mani.

"Aren't they like arch enemies?" Naruto said as we walked.

"Yeah.. Weren't they?" I asked Shikamaru.

"Who knows.. Girls are weird." Shikamaru said as he sighed. "Just look at Ino and Sakura.. They act like they hate each other but in reality they're the best of friends."

"That's true.." I said as I looked up at the clouds. "You're awfully quiet Sasuke."

"Teme, is slightly disturbed." Naruto said as he laughed. Sasuke just stared blankly ahead.

"Oh it has to be serious if he has no comeback." I said as I shook my head.

"What happened?" Shikamaru said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Tampons… And pads… And oh god…" Sasuke said as his eyes widened in horror.. "oh the pills.. The horror!" He cringed slightly.

All of us laughed then it hit me. The mood swings… The anger… it had to be Tenten's period! It had to be!

When we finally got to the gym, we were panting and sweating.

"Now Mani it's not good to push Nina faster down the block!" Shikamaru said in between pants. "And then its worse for you skate the opposite direction!"

"Now Nina! I am not a ninja! Nor can I see over, past or around anything!" I said as I shook her shoulders lightly.

"Akio! We don't go into hooters and flirt with the waitresses! Nor do we hide in the girl bathroom!" Naruto said as he rubbed that sore spot on his head from where a shoe hit him.

"Shane! Dogs are nice, yes they are.. But they do NOT like to be tormented!" Sasuke yelled as he clutched his half torn blue shirt.

"We're sorry." The demons- I mean kids said. We signed them in and walked back to the classrooms. I hoped that Tenten would be better by the time school started. When we got to class Naruto walked to the seat and sat down slowly, almost as if he was in thought. I looked at h and raised an eyebrow. He seemed to notice me staring at him because turned around and tried to fake a smile. I could completely see through it but I choose not to say anything.

I wondered what could have possibly happened to Naruto. I tried to think about some key factors that could have caused his abrupt sadness… But none came to mind. He wasn't sick.. He was fine earlier.. He and Hinata were fine… Wait that's it.. Today's that day.. Oh shit.

**(A/n: Listen to Slipped Away- Avril Lavigne, Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne, Black Parade- MCR, Ghost of You - MCR, And anything else of the sort… Helps the mood…) **

**::Hinata's POV::**

_I saw her last night. She whispered goodnight in my ear. No one would believe me if I told them that I still see her sometimes. But I do. I know she's still here.. With me, living… I know it! But what pisses me off is the fact that I'm forced to live with the pain of knowing that the reason she's gone… is all my fault. I could have stopped it.. But I didn't.. I was too selfish.. _

I stared up at the ceiling as all these thoughts ran through my head. I wiped a stray tear from my eye and belittled myself for crying. _I shouldn't be allowed to cry it's all my fault in the first place. _I sat up and peeled the covers off of me and walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

As I got out of the shower I looked at myself in the mirror and realized my face was paler than normal. Today was the day that I always hated to come. Before I could cry I looked away from the mirror and walked into my room and put on a black tank top, black skinny jeans and black flats. I walked back into the bathroom and put on my make up and brushed my teeth. I left my hair down and walked out of the room.

Naruto was still in his room and I was thankful for that. I didn't want him to see me like this. I slowly walked over to the kitchen and made some cereal. After eating I wrote a note to tell Naruto that I'd be on my way to the library. I unlocked the door and walked down the hallway. I made sure I didn't walk into any of the girls. They'd just want to make me feel better.

_You don't deserve to feel better.._

I sighed and kept walking down the streets to the school. Once I reached the school yard I opened the door and walked inside. The hot air contrasted the cooler one once I stepped in. I rubbed my arms as I walked towards the library. I walked inside and sat at an empty table and pulled out my old journal. I began to read some of my previous writings.

_June 18__th__,_

_Today Mother and I went shopping for the spring formal at school. Mother picked out this beautiful white dress with silver heels. I thought it was beautiful but I could never pull such off such an amazing dress as that on my figure. Maybe Ino or Sakura who had a better taste for that kind of stuff.. Even Tenten who isn't even into that kind of stuff. Not me. But mother insisted and she got her way. We bought the dress and went to get ice cream afterwards. On the way home I saw Chase. He's so cute! But I think he likes Ino. She's so lucky.. But I guess my time will come soon huh? But anyway Mother promised that I would be just as beautiful to the guys eyes soon if not already. I actually believe her. So overall today was a good day. _

I smiled slightly to myself as I read the journal entry.. That was just the day before she died… I quickly closed the journal and tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall I put my head down and tried to swallow back a sob. But they were more powerful than my self control and so my body began to shake with the silent sobs.

After about 10 minutes of my silent breakdown I raised my head only to greeted by the sight of a very pretty girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was beautiful. And looked surprisingly like Naruto.

I quickly sat up and wiped my face from any stray tears. She smiled kindly down at me.

"Hi. I'm Kitsune. And you look like you need a hug." She said as she sat down next to me.

"I'm Hinata." I said as I gave her a weak smile.

"Are you ok?" She said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Not really… But I will be." I said as I tried to ignore the little voice in the back of my head that said to watch this one.

"Are you sure because if you need to talk I great at listening!" She said giving me a fox-like grin. I smiled back at her. She seems nice enough. I think I can l her.

"Well today just happens to be a tough day you know?" She nodded. "And this guy I like, a lot is just not getting it."

"Well.. Who's the guy you like?" Kitsune asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"This guy name Naruto.." I said as I looked down.

I could of sworn I saw her tense before everything went back to being normal.

"Well I'm sure he's just worried." She smiled and touched my hand.

"You know what… you're right.." I smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Anytime.. Well the bell should be ringing at any moment now.. So you better get going.." Kitsune replied rising from her seat.

"You're right." I got up and smiled again at her.. "Thanks." I walked out of the room and down the hall. As I walked I couldn't help but feel slightly happier.. But then that little evil voice in the back of my head came back. _You don't deserve to feel better. _And there went my good mood.

I frowned and walked into the classroom and sat down. Naruto was already there by the time I sat down.

"Hina.. What happened this morning?" He tried to catch my gaze but I stared at the board with an indifferent look on my face. "We always walk to school together."

"Yeah well sometimes thing change." I told him in a voice void of any kind of emotion. He looked taken aback for a second and moved to ask me what I meant but was interrupted when Kakashi came into the classroom.

"Good Morning class." Kakashi said with a smile. There was a few murmurs and comments but Naruto never questioned his lateness as usual. "Naruto are you ok?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Naruto. I just lowered my gaze to my wrists and hopped that today would be over soon.

**::Naruto::**

"_Yeah well sometimes things change." _

The cold comment kept repeating itself in my head. Hinata has never been so cold and unemotional towards me. _She's always been kind and loving I wonder what's wrong with her. _

I was so caught up into my own thoughts that I didn't notice Kakashi at all until he said my name.

"Yeah?" I said as I looked over at him.

"No smart comment?" He asked as he rose an eyebrow.

"No." I said firmly and looked over at Hinata who was not catching my gaze and was staring intently at her wrists. There were faint scars on her wrists that formed the letter M on the right wrist and F on the left wrist. I rose an eyebrow and turned my attention back to the bored. Kakashi was staring at me intently I just gave him an indifferent look.

"Fine then.. Back to the board. Today class we'll be talking about family." Kakashi said as he went back to the board. I saw Hinata tense up a little. "Family is all about love and respect. When you lose family you lose a part of yourself that is hard to find again." As Kakashi spoke I could see Hinata visibly pale with every passing second. "Mother's are especially important. Mother's have a special and unbreakable bond with their children. Mother's are essential to a child's growth and understanding. Without a mother a child is lost. I feel bad for those without a mother. Mother's are the-" Kakashi was interrupted when Hinata stood up and ran out the door. Everyone followed her with their eyes. I stood to get up but Sakura pulled me back down to the seat.

"Sit, she'll be fine.. Trust me." She said before turning back to the board. "Continue, Sensei." I looked at Sasuke and he just shrugged. I went back to look at the bored and couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about leaving her out there alone. But her friends have known her the longest and know her best, so it's a good idea to just follow them.

**::Hinata::**

As I got outside the school building I took a few deep breaths and felt the tears roll down my cheeks like Niagara Falls. I took hard breaths in between my sobs. I could see people staring at me and I just ran. I don't know where I was running too but I couldn't care less I just had to get away. I pulled open the big black gate in front of me. It closed behind me with a loud bang and I walked over to the parks bench and sat down. I fisted my hands inside my hair and broke down. I screamed and cried.

The world is such an unfair place to live in. It wasn't fair that I had to lose my mother. There are millions of people out there who weren't using there moms why not take one of them. I needed mine.. I still need mine and they took her from me. I can't believe they took her.

I took a deep raggedy breath and looked up into the heated sun and thought back to the day before the dance and how she ran her hands through my hair as I laid on her lap. She was singing the song she always sang to me. I never understood the words but I did now.

_Let me go away quietly in the night.._

_Hush little baby everything will be alright._

_I just want to be free to live a while_

_But don't on living life my style_

_Do it for yourself and realize_

_My darling little baby that the truth is in your eyes._

I slowly sang the song to myself as I hugged myself and shook from the intensity of my sobs. I'm sure my sanity was questionable but I really didn't care at the moment.

I wanted my mommy.

And I couldn't have her.

I was pissed.

I looked up to the graying sky and screamed.

"Are you happy?! Sweet little Hinata finally broke down!" I took a deep breath and shouted louder. " ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY!" And with that I fell into another sob. "Mommy… I want my mommy!"

I laid down onto the wooden bench and held my self. Why couldn't it have been me? Why did it have to be her?! It's not fair!

My last thought before I fell asleep was;

"Let's trade places.."

**::Naruto::**

_Briiiiiing_

The bell couldn't have sounded any sooner. I just felt like something was off with how Hinata was acting. I knew it was not something that should be taken as lightly as the girls were taking it.

I grabbed my books, my backpack and headed out to the hallways. I was in full pursuit of Hinata when a hand stopped me.

"Naruto…"

I turned to see Sakura staring me in the eyes.

"what?" I said harsher than I had planned.

"You need to calm down." Ino said as she came to step next to me.

"Ino's right. Hinata needs a little time to her self. Trust me. She'll be fine."

Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

"But what is it that she's not ok with?" I asked.

"it's not our place to tell you.." Sasuke started.

"Exactly.. We only know so much.." Sakura said as she bit her lip.

"We're all worried about her Naruto." Shikamaru said. His usual care-less expression was changed into one of seriousness.

"He's right. You cant always take things into your own hands." Sasuke said as he leaned against the wall.

"Fine.." I sighed in defeat and headed to my next classroom.

The hours went so slow to me.

I couldn't take the agonizing slowness of the time.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_BRINGGG_

The bell rand and I was so glad that school was finally over for us. I was determined on finding Hinata. But then something dawned on me.

I walked down the hallway in complete pursuit of looking for the one person who knew a lot about Hinata's personal life.

Neji.

I spotted Sakura and Ino talking frantically to one another.

"Hey.. Have you seen Neji?" I asked. Ino visibly jumped and bit her lip nervously.. "what's going on?" I asked as Sakura looked everywhere but at me. "Tell me."

"Naruto.. There's some things you don't know about us.. Some things that we thought were gone.. But I guess they aren't." Sakura started.

"We've been trying to find Neji as well as Tenten. But it seems that they're both missing." Ino said as she sighed.

"What could be wrong with that?" I asked slightly regretting the words as they left my mouth.

"it's the first of the month.." Sakura said.

"And the anniversary for Hinata.." Ino said making eye contact with Sakura.

"And.. And what does this all mean?" I asked as I looked back from one to the other.

"Neji's in trouble." The said in unison.

**::.:Neji's POV::.::**

I walked into the room only to be greeted by loud metal music. I laid my bag down and walked father into the room.

Classes had just ended and I wanted to get back here to see if Tenten was ok. She hadn't shown up to any classes at all.

I was worried.

"Tenten?" I yelled out over the music.

No response.

"Tenten?" I said again as I walked into her room.

When I opened the door.. I couldn't believe this was Tenten..

**A/n: DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shadow boxing with the Demons inside part two.

**Warning: not a pleasant "welcome back story" guys… sorry!**

**::.::.:: Neji ::.::.::**

"Tenten?" I asked slowly.

"Sup bitch?" She asked as she took a puff out of the cigarette she was holding. She was in a pair of deep black leather pants and a red sports bra.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you even smoke?! Where's Nina anyway?" I asked out angrily. She stared at me with a brief passive expression and then went back to gazing out the open window she was leaning on.

"You know anger doesn't suit you, kid." She said as she took another drag.

"Tenten…" I said in a threatening voice.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She mumbled sarcastically. I glared at her and grabbed her wrist. I made her turn and face me and glared at her.

"Where the hell did you get that cigarette anyway?" I asked as I glared at the annoying thing. The smoke was getting in my face and it was affecting my already sensitive eyes. _The only person I know that smokes is… _"Did Shikamaru give you this?" I gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Give is such a lose term…" She said with a shrug.

"Tenten what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You know you ask that question a lot." She said as she stared at me with a blank expression.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. "Where's Nina?" I asked.

"Dunno, probably with Hidan I guess." She shrugged and attempted to take the cigarette out of her locked hand but I grabbed that one too.

"You guess?! How do you not know?!" I yelled at her.

Tenten stared at me for a moment before her eyes widened and she started tearing up. "Get the fuck off me you bastard!" She yelled as she started fighting against me.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I struggled to keep her from strangling me. I let go of her arms to briefly change their positions but she took it as an opportunity to punch the HELL out of me. I let go of her and she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife . "Tenten… Put the knife down."

"No." She said and then smiled almost manically. "Actually I think I like it where it is."

"Tenten.." I started.

"Shut up!" She yelled at me and glared. "It's your fault."

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I saw movement in the corner of my eye and say Sakura and Ino at the door. Ino had her hand covering her mouth and Sakura just sighed.

"Tennie…" Sakura said with a slow tone.

Tenten whipped around to face Sakura and her expression softened slightly.

"Sakura…" She said slowly.

"Yeah it's Sakura. Have you taken your medicine lately?" Sakura asked as she walked over to Tenten and crossed her arms.

"There isn't anymore." Tenten said as she lowered her knife slowly but then glared at Sakura. "Did you plan this?"

"Tennie, I would never!" Sakura said as she put her hand Tenten's and lowered the knife down.

"Promise?" Tenten asked with a sad expression.

"I promise." Sakura smiled and kissed Tenten's forehead. As soon as the knife was out of Tenten's hands, Sakura hugged Tenten.

Ino walked over to me once Tenten could no longer see us. I gave her a totally confused and shocked expression. She shook her head and mouthed '_Later.'_

I looked back to Sakura and saw her release Tenten from the hug and smiled.

"All better?" Sakura tilted her head to the question.

"Mhhm." Tenten said with a smile.

"Good." Sakura paused for a moment before pinching Tenten on the side of her neck. Tenten's body went slack and she fell to the floor.

**::.::Sakura::.::**

"Well that was a lot better than last year." Sakura said with a sigh as she dragged Tenten over to the couch and laid her there.

"What the FUCK do you mean 'better than last year?' What the hell does any of this mean?!" Neji shouted. Sakura just stared at him blankly before sighing.

"Not my place to tell you. It's her's… oh and your curtain's on fire." Sakura pointed to the burning curtain. Ino sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"Got it." She said as she poured water over the fire and in a matter of minutes it was gone.

"Can somebody please explain to me what just happened?" Neji asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Like Sakura said, it's not our place it's hers." Ino said as she shrugged. "Now, to go save Naruto from his depressed girlfriend!" Ino said in mock cheer.

"What's wrong with Hinata-sama?" Neji asked as he glared at the girls.

"Something that can be fixed if you stay here and watch Tenten while we go solve Hinata problem." Sakura said with a long sigh. "The work of being rescue crew!"

"Well we all have our moments. At least can expect theirs! Ours comes at the most random of moments." Ino said as she shrugged. She jumped on Sakura's back and pointed at Neji. "You, you take her to the doctor and tell them Tenten needs her candy. They'll know what you mean. Now away we go batman!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the childish behavior of her best friend at a time like this. "You know you can walk." Sakura mumbled as she took the stairs

"Yeah but this is way more convenient." Ino said as she giggled.

"Yeah convenient for you." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"Same difference." Ino said as she poked Sakura's cheek.

"Whatever, let's just hope we get to the park soon. Naruto's probably worried out of his mind." Sakura said with a sigh.

**.::. .::.::.**

I'm worried out of my mind.

I mean literally.

I must have paced this room about twenty times.

I can literally feel my feet causing a dent in this.

What's going on today?!

And to make it worse, Neji just walked by with Tenten dangling in his arms.

I'm freaking out.

"Naruto."

I jumped and whipped around to see Neji standing right next to me and I let out a slightly manly scream.

"Did you just female scream at me?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…" I said a little cautiously.

"Well, alright then, but just so you know I think the girls are at the park. I would go too but I have a very violent and upset female on my couch." Neji said.

"How did you get in here?" I asked with a scrutiny in my voice.

"The door was open." Neji said as he shrugged then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a glare.

"Nothing, it's just that even in this moment you choose to think about something so unimportant. But maybe it's a good thing. It's a tension looser." Neji said as he smirked. "Later." He walked back out the door.

I sighed and ran my hands down my face.

I really want to go out there and see her… But I have this deep gnawing feeling in me that's telling me not to go. It's not time yet.

So I guess I'll wait.

I leaned again the counter and sighed.

Yeah, I'll just wait.

Maybe…

**.::. .::.::.::.**

I'll just wait.

I mean any moment now Ino and Sakura will be rounding the corner to come "console" me. I wonder if Tenten is knocked out yet.

I looked down and checked my watch.

"Yeah most likely, Sakura does tend to work quick." I said with a small sigh. I leaned back father on the bench and sighed.

"Yeah she does."

I whipped my head to the right and saw Naruto sitting next to me. I sighed and looked up at the sky. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't Sakura and Ino be here yelling at me?" I asked.

Naruto chuckled and put his arm behind my back. "Yeah that was the plan but then I sorta convinced them to let me talk to you instead."

"Really? Why?" I asked as I turned to look at him. "I don't really matter that much."

Naruto glared at me, no like really glared at me and grabbed my chin and made me stare at him. "Don't you EVER say that again! Never!" Naruto let go of my face and turned to look at the sky. "You matter a lot more than you think and to a lot more people than you think."

"Really like who?" I asked as I stared at him.

"Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Neji, the guys and most especially me. I left class because I was worries sick about you. I couldn't concentrate or be happy because I knew you weren't. " Naruto sighed. "You have no idea how much I was worried that you were really upset and that there was nothing I could do to solve it… You have no idea how much-"

"Today marks the year anniversary of my moms' accident. Next month is her death." I said in a low voice.

"I was worried about you! Woah wait what?!" Naruto said as he turned to look at me. "How did that happen?!"

I turned to look away from him.

"Oh I understand." Naruto said as he sighed.

"No, no you don't!" I said as little defensively. "You have no idea what it's like to lose a mom or what it's like to know she'll never be there for you no matter what! She's just…. Gone. In fact, I bet your mom is amazing!" I shouted as angry tears fell down my cheeks.

Naruto gave a sad smile and shook his head. "I wouldn't know how my mom is, she died the day I was born. Never knew my dad either. He worked as a military officere and died saving his parter Kakashi when I turned five. That's how I met Sasuke. So yeah, I do understand."

I stared at Naruto for all of five minutes and then finally cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry!" I strangled out through sobs. "I'm a idiot."

"It's okay. You didn't know. Shh…" Naruto said as he hugged me in his arms. "Let it all out."

And I did. For two whole hours I did nothing but cry my eyes out until I fell asleep.

When I finally woke up, I realized it was dark outside and that I was dressed in pajamas. Before I could freak out though I saw Ino, Sakura nd Tenten all sitting at the foot of my bed and was watching a movie on my T.V, it seemed to be Lion King. I sat up and stretched my arms before yawning.

Sakura paused the movie and all the girls came over and hugged me.

"Sorry I couldn't come and see you today… I was kinda going through somethings too. But don't worry! Sakura and Ino made sure I got my medicine. I'm all better now!" Tenten said with a smile. Her buns were down and her spaghetti strap pajama top come to her belly button before stopping. With the way she was fidgeting with the shirt and the short, shorts, I figured Ino dressed her.

"Yeah and we couldn't come because Naruto decided to beg both of us to let him try and talk to you. He even pulled the boyfriend card on us!" Ino said exasperatedly. Her blonde high ponytail was now in one large braid and her over-sized bunny shirt (mine) fell off her shoulder. "I wish we could have been there!"

"But seeing as she's fine now, I don't think it should really matter." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. Sakura's long pink hair was pulled into a messy side ponytail and her bangs framed her face. Her bright pink night gown barely came to mid-thigh.

I swear Ino has way too much fun dressing us up. Speaking of which, I could feel my hair that my hair was up into two pigtails. I looked down and nearly screamed.

"Ino, why the hell am I in practically lingerie!" I shouted.

Sakura and Tenten both backed away from Ino as she spoke her answer.

"Well Naruto came in and out of here about forty times to come and see if you were okay. I figured that since he was in her so much and you were out cold, why not have some fun? So, I went in your pajama drawer and saw you cute halter pajama top and cut it in half to make it a tube top! Then I took a pair of my shorts and put them on you. But they were too big, so Sakura said that maybe it'd be a good idea to roll them up. So I did! You only made the situation better when you became restless in your sleeping and kicked the covers off." Ino finished off with a smile. I don't think she realized that I was about to kill her. I grabbed the nearest pillow I had and jumped on Ino and attempted to suffocate her.

"Hinata, no don't kill her!" Sakura said while laughing.

"Shut up Sakura, Ino deserves it!" Tenten said while she laughed too. I straddled Ino's waist to get a better reach at my attempt at murdering.

"Should we help?" Sakura asked.

"Why? I was enjoying the show!" Tenten whined. Sakura shot her a glare and Tenten walked over and tried to pull me off Ino. I guess she used to much strength and ended up taking me and her to the ground.

Sakura then tripped over a scrambling Ino and fell on her.

I guess we made too much noise because before we knew it, the guys came barging in the room along with the kids…

Let's just say things turned out awkwardly.

"Damn Akio, you're moms hot." Shane said with a smirk.

"Nah, you're mom got a big ass." Akio said with a wide eyes gaze.

Nina and Mani both slapped the boys behind their heads and muttered "baka." Then they dragged the boys back to the rooms with them.

"Are we interrupting something?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No no, of course not!" Sakura said with a nervous laugh and stood up. She pulled her dress back down and helped pull Ino up.

"Yeah, nothing to see here guys!" Tenten said as she got off of me.

"Well I just got raped." Ino said as she rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"And we missed it?! Oh kami dammit!" Naruto shouted as he fell to his knees and cried dramatically.

"Shut up baka." Neji said as he slapped Naruto on the back of his head.

"And get up idiot." Shikamaru said as he slapped Naruto also.

"What the hell guys?!" Naruto shouted as he got back up.

"Well… Since we're all here…" Ino said as she smirked mischievously.

I knew that smirk I knew where she was going with that and I smirked too. "Naru-kun, come here my darling." I said in the most seductive voice I could muster. I guess it worked because Naruto came to my side in an instant. "Closer, closer, closer…" Once his face was inches from mine, I put my hand behind my back and Tenten discreetly handed me a pillow. On the count of three in my head, I hit Naruto with the pillow. Suddenly it was like World War P! Tenten was being picked up and thrown on the bed by Neji and being tickled. Sakura was hitting Sasuke with a pillow and he was whining something about his hair but then eventually stared hitting Sakura baka and actually laughed. Shikamaru was tackled to the ground by Ino who was tickling him. I was still hitting Naruto with a pillow while he attempted to not get hit.

After a while the kids joined in on the action. Mani was trying to help Ino tickle Shikamaru, Akio helped Naruto tackle me to the ground and were both now hitting me (softly) with pillows, Shane was now being attacked by both Sakura and Sasuke, and Nina was trying to help Tenten tickle Neji.

That's how we stayed for a long time.

In pure bliss…

Until suddenly…

"SHIT DEGRASSI'S ON!" Tenten yelped as she dived to the living room. Everyone stared blankly at her until we all busted out laughing.

We all walked into the living room to watch degrassi with Tenten.

WE all a fell asleep together in thing kind of content bliss, I really loved the feeling of belonging.

Before I fell asleep, I swear I heard my mom say she loved me.

**A/N: Well that wasn't a very long hiatus huh? *gets shot at* I'M SORRY! I REALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE THIS TIME! HONESTLY I DON'T! I'm so truly, truly, truly, sorry! In fact, I will give all of you my email right now; email me at lanamichelle98 if you feel I'm taking too long to update. PLEASE blow up my inbox here on fan fiction too. It would be very much appreciated because I tend to forget. Sorry again. Oh and for the condition Tenten has, it's a real condition. In fact I have it. But it's all good my main mans! (okay awkward attempt at trying ****to be**** ghetto) but yes Sunday ****may be**** my next update day! Maybe Saturday at the earliest. THIS STORY SHALL BE CONTINUED THOUGH. I love you all so much! Each one of you is so perf! Kisses and hugs for everyone. **

**Xoxo,**

** Peace, soul and Lanie.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Lazy Day?

.::. Sakura's P.O.V::.::.::

"MOMMA! MOMMA! MAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shane, you have three seconds to get the FUCK off me before I kill you."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"One."

"Hn."

"Two…"

"Hn."

"Thr-"

"Waiiit! Okay wait!"

I smirked triumphantly when Shane quickly jumped off his earlier place on my stomach. Once I heard the door slam shut, I snuggled deeper into the covers. I laid my head back on the comfortable pillow I was laying on that smelled oddly of lighting and cinnamon.

_'Hm, smell awfully familiar… Kinda like….'_

**_Sasuke._**

I sat up so quickly that the room started spinning but I ignored it in favor of freaking out. I started raking my mind for any idea as to how the HELL we got to that position in the first place. Then the thoughts of last night came flooding through my mind and I smiled slightly.

Looking around, I noticed everyone was in similar positions as I was.

Ino was curled into Shikamaru's side and Shikamaru's arm was comfortably wrapped around her shoulder.

Tenten was laying halfway on Neji, half on the bed. The covers must have been the ones Sasuke and I were using.

Hinata was held tightly in Naruto's arms perfectly cuddled in the bed.

Lucky.

I sighed contently before laying back down in Sasuke's arms.

Even though we weren't official, I can pretty much assume it wouldn't be long. After I got settled and Sasuke's arms tightened around me, I smiled.

But I wonder what the kids are up too…

** .::.::.:: With the kids .::.::.::**

"Mani, pass the egg please."

"Here you go."

"Akio, where's the cooking mix?"

"Next to the sink."

"Thanks."

Akio, Mani, and Nina were all in the kitchen surrounded by food and the likes.

Since they were all together in Hinata and Naruto's room, they decided it would be fun to try cooking breakfast for there "parents".

Shane suddenly entered the kitchen with a smirk and crossed his arms. Nina noticed him first and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on in there?" She asked.

"On big pile of love." Shane said as he shrugged. Nina giggled and threw some flour at him. Shane laughed and wiped it off. "Come here you little brat!" Shane said playfully as he picked Nina up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, baka!" Nina said between her laughter.

"No!" Shane said as he spun around in circles.

"Can you two stop flirting for a minute and help me and Akio cook?" Mani said as she put her hands on her hips with the spatula in hand.

"Aw come one Mani, live a little." Akio said with a laugh. Mani looked at him and blushed slightly, seeing his bright smile.

"Whatever." She muttered as she went back to attending to the pancake mix.

Shane finally put Nina down and ruffled her hair. "Get back to your station, girl." He said with a tilt of his head and a smile.

"Bleh!" Nina said with her tongue sticking out. But nonetheless she walked back over to her stool, stepped on it and continued stirring the eggs.

"Hey Akio, what's next on the directions?" Mani asked as she put a pan on the stove.

"Umm…" Akio looked over at the Iphone he took from Naruto earlier. "it says to heat the oven to 350."

"Okay." Mani said as she was about to turn the stove.

"Wait!" Akio yelled suddenly.

"What?! What?!" Mani yelled back frantically. Akio turned the handle of the pan inwards and smiled.

"There! All better, safety first!" Akio smiled triumphantly.

"Baka." Mani muttered under her breath. Akio just smirked and ruffled her hair.

"But I'm YOUR baka!" Akio said jokingly. Mani turned bright red and hit Akio with the spatula while muttering 'baka' again.

"And they talk about us flirting." Nina said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well that's because we do." Shane said with a serious tone. Nina stared blankly at Shane and he stared back. About five minutes later did they both end up laughing their heads off.

"Go set the table, Shane." Nina said with a smile.

"Okay."

With that Shane headed off into the dining room to set the table.

"How many people?" Shane yelled into the kitchen.

"10!" Akio yelled back.

"Kay!"

Mani shook her head and sighed. "This is going to take a while!" She whined.

"Well, let's make it interesting!" Nina said with a smile.

"How so?" Mani asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just wait." Nina said as her smile turned into a smirk. She hopped off her stool and ran into the living room. Searching though the pile of bags on the couch, she found the one she was looking for: a light pink backpack, and opened it. With an "Aha!" she ran back into the kitchen and hooked up the device. After a second glance, Mani realized that it was Tenten's Ipod and her Ipod doc.

Mani smirked at Nina and nodded her head. "Not bad reject, not bad at all."

Nani smiled at Mani before turning back to the Ipod to choose a song.

**.::.:: One hour and thirty minutes later, Ino's P.O.V .::.::.**

I woke up the sound of Nikki Williams "Glowing" blasting from the kitchen. I tried to sit up but confusingly I was being held down. I looked to see what was keeping me down and realized, Shikamaru had his arm wrapped around my waist.

I didn't know whether to jump for joy or bitch slap the joy out of him.

So I simply did what anyone would do.

I reached for the nearest pillow and threw it at Tenten's head.

Tenten sat up slowly and glared at me.

"What?!" She whispered harshly.

"Look!" I whispered back and gestured to Shikamaru who was now comfortably lying on my lap.

Tenten glanced down and smirked. "Looks like someone is in a predicament."

I glared at her. "So are you!"

"But ah, see that's where you're wrong. See I actually ENJOY being here. It's warm." Tenten said as she snuggled back into Neji. Neji subconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around her and she sighed. "Have fun Ino."

I glared at Tenten's head again and crossed my arms. I looked over to Naruto and Hinata and saw how cute they were. Naruto was holding Hinata so protectively to him. I sighed.

_'Well, I can't wake them up. But hey, what about forehead!' _ I smirked victoriously. I reached for a pillow and positioned it over my head.

"If you are attempting to throw this at Sakura I will have to tell you that's a bad idea." Sasuke said as he opened one eye and looked at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because I'm already awake, pig." Sakura said as she cuddled Sasuke closer.

"Well then explain this to me!" I said with attitude.

"We fell asleep like this troublesome woman."

I glared down at Shikamaru. "Go back to sleep lazy ass." I muttered out before realizing who I just spoke to. My eyes widened and I gaped. "Shika-kun?!"

"Nice going Ino." Tenten muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up." I said as I turned bright red.

"Well, since everyone is up…" Sakura started.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Um Sakura, clearly Neji, Naruto, and Hinata are all sleep."

"Actually not Ino." Hinata said from her position.

"Me neither." Naruto said as he snuggled deeper into Hinata's hair. Hinata just blushed slightly and smiled.

"Naru-kun…" She said shyly.

"Yes?" He said as he kissed her cheek.

Neji sat up and pulled Tenten into his arms. "I'm not sleep either. This heavy ass female just wouldn't get off me." Tenten huffed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Bitch." She muttered.

I gaped up at all of them. "I thought you were all sleep!"

"Well seeing as you don't think that often, it's pretty obvious you'd think incorrectly." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

I finally threw the pillow I had been holding and through it at her face. "Bitch." I grumbled out.

**::.:: Third Person Point of View .::.::**

"It smells yummy outside." Hinata said as she cuddled into Naruto.

"You smell yummy." Naruto said as she held her closer.

"Okay one, awe! Be cuddly like that Neji!" Tenten pinched Neji's thigh. "Two, she's right. It does smell really good in here." Tenten sniffed the air. "Kinda like pancakes."

"But none of us cooked." Naruto said as he sat up.

"Thank you captain obvious." Sasuke muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Teme!"

"Baka!"

"Teme!"

"Baka!"

"Shut up, food was mentioned!" Sakura said as she poked Sasuke's cheek.

"Hn." Sasuke took Sakura's finger and bit it. "Don't poke me."

"And what if I do?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her hurt finger.

"Consequences will happen." Sasuke said as he sat up which meant Sakura had to sit up since she was laying on him.

"Like what?" Sakura challenged as she crossed her arms.

Sasuke smirked. "Try it and find out."

Sakura stared at Sasuke and smiled. "Kay." She poked him again. Suddenly, Sasuke's hand grabbed her wrist and the other one grabbed the back of her head. She turned bright red and froze.

"You asked for it." Sasuke brought their lips together. Sakura gasped and Sasuke took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Tenten laughed and through the same pillow Ino had thrown back at Sakura. "No sex before three o'clock!"

Sakura turned bright red while Sasuke just smirked.

"But it is one thirty, just an hour and thirty minutes more to go." Sasuke said.

Neji laughed at Tenten's face. "Nice one Uchiha."

"Okay now that we got the sex time out the way can we go see what that smell is because I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" Ino said as she rubbed her stomach for emphasis. By this time, Shikamaru had sat up and Ino sat in between his legs. He fell back asleep in the crock of her neck though.

"Ino's right I'm starving." Hinata said as she let Naruto help her up.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to face Tenten with a questioning look. "Are we all dating each other now? Cause I thought I was the only one that made this thing official. And shut up Neji I don't need to making things all technical!" Tenten said before Neji could even open his mouth.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before shrugging. "If you wanna label it something." They said in unison.

Hinata blushed a deep red and started playing with her fingers. "I think so…" Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata shoulders and smiled.

"Of course we are!"

Tenten looked at Ino and raised an eyebrow.

"Are we lazy ass?" She asked.

"Ino, we have a kid, live together, and technically sleep together every night. I don't think it get anymore relationship like than that." Shikamaru mumbled from his place in Ino's neck.

"Just say yes or no, lazy ass!" Ino huffed out.

"Fine, yes, troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well now that that's all settled! Food!" Tenten said as she jumped from her place on the couch and ran down the hallway. Sakura, Ino and Tenten all followed behind her happily.

"Those are our girlfriends…" Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"Well, life couldn't really get more interesting than that." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

The boys headed put the room and stopped. They stared at the food and gapped.

"What" Sasuke stared.

"The" Neji's mouth fell open.

"Hell." Shikamaru actually looked like he was awake.

"Well, I think the universe just proved you wrong Shikamaru my man." Naruto said as he laughed.

Mani and Nina were serving plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon to the girls who were already at the nicely set table. Akio and Shane were cleaning all the dirt dishes.

"We made you all breakfast!" Nina said happily as she stood in front of Neji. Neji smiled slightly and ruffled her hair.

"I see, I see." He said.

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"Cause we thought it'd be nice." Mani said with a shrug. She grabbed Nina's hand and whispered something in her ear. Nina nodded and changed the song on the Ipod.

Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke turned into True Love by Pink.

_"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face (whoa oh oh) There's no one quite like ..." _Nina and Mani sang together.

Sasuke laughed when he saw Shane and Akio mouth the words along with the girls. "You boys love someone?" Sasuke teased.

Akio froze and blushed, while Shane just smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, your girlfriend."

Everyone fell out laughing at that.

"That is most definently your kid Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke 'hned' and sat down followed by the guys.

Breakfast went on pretty much like that. Everything was going good. The conversation was fun, the music was great and the food was actually amazing. All that changed when-

"Daddy?"

"Yes Mani."

"Where do babies come from."

"Babies dot com." Tenten said without skipping a beat.

"Tenten what the hell?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? That's what my ex foster home told me!" Tenten said with a laugh.

"You were in foster care?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, never knew my parents." Tenten said as she shrugged.

"I'm an orphan too." Naruto said as he smiled at Tenten. Tenten gave him a thumbs up before continuing to eat.

"Same here." Neji said as he winked at Tenten.

"I guess I can join that club." Sasuke said as he ate his pancakes.

"Seriously? All of you all don't have parents?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Tenten shrugged.

"You seem pretty nonchalant about it." Neji said.

"That's cause I never met them." Tenten never looked up once.

"I haven't either. But now I have some, so I guess that doesn't matter!" Nina said with a smile.

"Aww my baby's so sweet!" Tenten said as she smiled at Nina. Then she froze. "Aww shit! Not again!"

"What? What?" Neji asked frantically.

"We forgot her medicine!" Tenten yelled.

"I took it already." Nina said as she drank her milk.

"What?" All the teenagers at the table asked.

"Shane made me take it." Nina said as she stuck her tongue out at Shane.

"Can't have my girlfriend dying now can I?" Shane said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" All the teenagers yelled again.

"Nina's my girlfriend." Shane said again.

"You're five!" Naruto yelled.

"Late night television my friend." Shane said as he shrugged.

"I thought we got rid of that!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. But Sasuke was busy glaring at Neji.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"Yes, yes we all know everyones' last names now!" Shikamaru muttered out.

"Your son is dating my daughter!" Neji shouted.

"No, YOUR daughter is dating MY son!" Sasuke retorted.

"Aww Nina! You have a boyfriend!" Tenten gushed out.

"It's so cute!" Sakura cooed out.

"No it's not!" Sasuke and Neji both yelled out at the same time.

"This is one weird breakfast." Mani said as she looked at Akio.

Akio nodded. "Yes, yes it is. Good think they don't know I'm your boyfriend!"

Mani paled and slapped her forehead. "Now they do you baka!"

"When the hell?!" Ino yelled.

"While cooking breakfast." Mani answered.

"Why?"

"Because Nina and Shane did it first."

"Why?"

"Because they heard you all say it."

"When?"

"An hour ago."

"Oh."

Mani smiled triumphantly and nodded her head.

That's how breakfast went on. After breakfast, they all headed into the living room to build a fort and watch all the old diney movies.

At about nine o'clock, Sakura sat up quickly and paled.

"Shit, guys!" She yelled.

"What, what?" The girls and Naruto yelled back. The rest of the guys raised an eyebrow. The kids had long fell asleep and were tucked into bed in separate room; boys in one and girls in another.

"We forgot about school!" She yelped out.

Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to the T.V.

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine then, fuck you all too."

**A/N: *Walks into an abandoned field of reviews* Okay guys seriously?! No reviews? That hurt honestly! *gets smacked in the face by a tumble weed that has a name written on it.* Oops I take that back. Special thanks to 'Straycat113'. YOU ROCK! But please. Review? You make me feel like I should delete this story cause no one wants to read it! *anime sobs***

**Nina- please review! Lanie- sempai loves reviews. And I do too! I will personally thank all of you that review! Oh and Lanie-sempai could not write on Sunday because she was grounded.**

**Mani- the dummy decided to come home to late!**

**Nina- go away Mani! You have the next Authors note!**

**Mani- But I want YOUR Authors note.**

**Shane- leave my girlfriend alone!**

**Lanie- ignore them all sorry! But seriously, thanks everyone who favorite or followed me or this story… But seriously reviews please and thank you!**

**Xoxo,**

** Peace, Soul and Lanie**


	12. Chapter 12

Mani: Lanie-sempai apologizes for the lateness. I think its bull but anyway read, review and whatnot. *eye roll*

Nina: Can't you be more personable?

Mani: Can't you be quiet?

Nina: Can't you be pretty?

Mani: You're one to talk.

Shane: Shut up! Akio disclaimer.

Akio: Lanie-baachan doesn't own nothing but us (barely) and her ideas.

Shane: She's gonna kill you for that.

Akio: *shrugs*

_*Speacial thanks to: bunnyboo1612, CursedCupid, PilyangSweet, MariaLuvsYew, Mayasha-chan, Purpleprincess1147, Straycat113* Cookies to you all._

**Chapter 12: After school programs**

::.::. Tenten ::.::. 2 weeks later

" ughhh!"

"Tenten…"

"Grrr."

"Is she ok?"

"Don't mind her. She's just trying to hurry up and finish her story."

"What story?"

"Tenten writes fan fictions."

"Fan fictions?"

"Yeah they're these little story's she writes that are based off of T.V shows, books, and the whole nine yards."

I turned to glare at the people all crowded around my desk. Sakura and Ino were trying to explain to Naruto and Neji why I really don't feel like being bothered right now. Yes I'm perfectly fine; I just really need to get this done!

"Tenten, I think you need to take a break." Hinata said with a kind smile. I glared at her slightly.

"No."

"Tenten, don't glare at Hina!" Naruto said as he hugged Hinata. Hinata giggled.

"It's fine, Naruto-kun. Tenten always gets like this when she has a deadline." Hinata said as she stared at me.

"Tenten always sets these ridiculous deadlines to finish her stories. She rarely makes them. Most of the time she procrastinates and forgets." Sakura said as she sighed.

"Hush peasants! I'm almost done." I growled at them as I continued to hurriedly scribbled on my paper. 'Almost done, almost done, almost done…'

"Seriously guys she needs to stop." Sakura said as she leaned against Sasuke.

"What's wrong with her trying to finish it?" Sasuke asked.

"You lucky people, you don't have to deal with a temperamental writer huh?" Sakura said with a fake sigh.

"She gets a little grumpy. She won't stop until it's done and she doesn't care about anything else until that's done." Hinata said with a head shake.

I can feel them giving me sympathetic looks so I flipped them off.

"That must explain why she didn't even attempt to get dressed today." Neji said with a smirk.

_Don't mock the panda pajamas bitch._

"Yeah she does that too." Ino said with a laugh.

"Well why don't you make her take a break." Shikamaru said as he lazily lifted his head off the desk.

Ino slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't you think we tried that!" Shikamaru glared at her and muttered something like violent temperamental females.

"But Shikamaru is kind of right." Sakura said.

"Thank you!" Shikamaru yelled out.

"Then how do you plan on doing that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…"

It suddenly became quiet.

I'm feeling kind of nervous.

But I know they won't be stupid enough to…

Suddenly my note-book was ripped out of my hands.

"Tenten, you need a break. You've been writing this nonstop for six hours!" Ino said as she slipped the journal into her bag.

I sat there frozen for about ten minutes.

_No she didn't._

_No. She. Did. Not._

_Hell to the actual no she didn't._

_No the fuck not. _

_She's dead._

I looked up at Ino with a slight smile.

"Oh god you did it now Ino-pig." Sakura said with a nervous look to Hinata.

Hinata nodded and they slowly backed away from Ino. Ino scoffed and stared at them.

"What are you so scared of?"

"I think that would be Tenten." Naruto said as his eyes widened.

"Why would they be scared of- Ah!" When Ino turned around, I was standing face to face with her. "What the hell, Tenten."

"Ten seconds Ino, you have ten seconds before I murder you." I smiled kindly at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ino crossed her arms.

"Ten."

"Are you seriously-"

"Nine."

"Guys she can't be serious."

"Eight."

"I think she's pretty serious Ino pig." Sakura said as she nervously stared between us. But she, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru all were smart and stayed away.

"Seven."

"Tenten come on let's sit down and-"

"six."

"Okay stop"

"_Five."_

"Just give her the book back!" Naruto yelled.

"No!" Ino said as she glared at me. But I could tell she wasn't as confident.

"_Four."_

"Tenten"

**_"Three"_**

"Okay! Okay!"

"**_Two"_**

"No! Wait!" Ino frantically tried to get down the steps. I watched her.

"one." As soon as I went to chase after her, strong arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into a lap. "Neji, if you want to live, let me go."

"Tenten, shut up. Here's a cookie." Neji handed me a cookie and well… Free cookie, man!

"I'll be nice." I smiled and ate my cookie.

Everyone (minus Ino) stared at me with large eyes.

I held up the cookie and smiled. "Neji-kun gave me a cookie!"

"O-okay Tenten." Sakura said as she sweat dropped.

"How'd you DO that?!" Naruto yelled out.

"You would have to be awesome to understand." Neji shrugged.

"But you're not." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Bitches gonna hate." Neji shrugged again.

"Wow." Sakura looked at us again.

Suddenly the door opened and our infamous late teacher strolled in. But this time, he had Ino thrown over his shoulder and was reading his porno book all at the same time.

"Good morning class." Kakashi gave a smile.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd at least try to come on time!" Sakura yelled at him. She rubbed her temples.

"I'd appreciate it if I could have my girlfriend back." Shikamaru slightly glared at Kakashi.

"Here you go." Kakashi unceremoniously dropped Ino on the ground. She flipped him off before heading to sit next to Shikamaru. "Everyone's seated? Good. Now today are the start of after school activities. But seeing as you all now have kids, they have to be signed up for something too. But now, on with the lesson"

**:::Sakura:::**

I sighed.

_Oh god, what do we sign Shane up for?_

"Basketball."

I turned to look at Sasuke who was staring straight ahead at Kakashi.

"What?"

"I said we sign him up for basketball." Sasuke said without ever taking his eyes off Kakashi.

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I turned back to face Kakashi.

"Because I'm on the team and seeing as he's my son, he'll be a prodigy at it." Sasuke smirked.

"Arrogant asshole; but you do realize thought that he's not your real son the right?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Sasuke shrugged and that was the end of that.

Finally after a long hour lecture from Kakashi, we were finally let free. On the way out, Kakashi handed us little white sheets of paper on them that had different activities on them.

"Come on guys lets go find a quiet place to sit down." Hinata said suddenly.

"Don't we have Algebra next period? Ino asked as she crossed her arms.

Hinata shrugged, "Eh, what's one absence going to do?"

Everyone stared at her with a fish out of water expression.

"What?" Hinata raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You actually said you wanted to do something bad." Tenten looked like she was going to start sobbing. "I'm so proud of you man!"

"I'm with Tenners-" She ignored the glare in her direction. "You made me a proud mama man!" Ino said with stars glistening in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Hinata, "That seems doable."

Hinata nodded and headed into the direction of the courtyard. "The teachers never come out here during second period."

Once she noticed we weren't following her she looked back at us and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"How do you know this exactly?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata shrugged, "Being underestimated and shy has its perks."

We all nodded like we understood what she was saying.

Once we were all outside, everyone sat down in a big circle near a huge oak tree. Naruto had his arm around Hinata shoulders, Ino was lying across Shikamaru's legs, Tenten was sitting between Neji's legs and I was currently sitting on Sasuke's lap.

"You're heavy."

"You're annoying."

"But you like it."

I glared at the smirking Uchiha and crossed my arms.

"What are you guys signing them up for?" I asked to the group. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Well we decided to put Nina in dance and cheer." Tenten said as she drew small circles around Neji's inner thigh absentmindedly.

Neji was looking like he had trouble breathing.

Very funny if I may say so and I may.

Ino nodded, "We picked the same thing but added modeling too."

Hinata looked at Naruto. "You're a boy what would you have wanted to have done?"

Sasuke snorted. "Dobe is physically challenged."

"Am not Teme." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"And here ladies and gentlemen we have the dignified prodigy of the Uchiha clan arguing like a preschooler with the sole surivior of the Uzamaki clan." Neji stated. "Let's give their clans a hand for excellent sperm selections!" Neji said as he sarcastically started clapping.

Before either insulted boy could retaliate, Ino cut them off. "Anyway, Shikamaru thought we should put them all in a sport together."

"Well seeing as we never got to pick any activities, thanks Teme." Sasuke gave him a lazy thumbs up. "I think we're going to put Akio in basketball, football, soccer, and dance." Naruto said with a smile.

"Dance?" Sasuke scoffed. "Only girls dance."

I, and the other women glared at Sasuke. "Boys dance too. It's not a gender specific sport asshole." Tenten said as she rolled her eyes.

Neji hit her on the back of her head. "Language Ten, but Sasuke she's right, dance isn't gender specific."

"Tsk, well I'm not putting my son in dance." Sasuke mumbled as he put his head in the crook of my neck.

I sighed, "Too bad it's not your decision."

"What?" Sasuke raised his head up slightly.

"I said you have little to no say in this; he's being signed up for dance." I leaned my head back on his shoulder closing my eyes.

"Over my dead body." Sasuke growled out.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye briefly before closing them again, "Arrangements can be made."

"So it's settled then? Everyone's doing dance?" Hinata said before Sasuke could reply.

"Would you girls stop doing that? Tsk, troublesome women." Shikamaru mumbled as he played with Ino's hair.

"Get it tangled again and I will end you." She threatened. Shikamaru shrugged and continued his um…. Braid?

"Yes Hime, it's settled." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek.

"Aww!" all us girls squealed as Hinata blushed.

"Why can't you be like that?" Tenten asked as she elbowed Neji in the stomach. "All you ever do is abuse me!"

Neji rolled his eyes, "Well maybe if you'd stop being mental we wouldn't have this problem."

Tenten pouted, "I'm not mental."

Neji looked deadpan, "But you are though."

"You know what Neji, no more late night American shows for you." Tenten said as she tsked him.

"That's not gonna happen, babe." Neji shrugged.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you guys watch at your house?" I asked.

"Anything really, it all depends on the channel." Tenten shrugged.

"Well I know we watch the spanish channel." Ino said as she tried to take out the 'braid' Shikamaru put in her hair.

"Do you even know Spanish?" Naruto asked.

"I do." Shikamaru lazily raised his hand.

"What don't you know?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Why we are put here for a purpose but often don't find it until later." Shikamaru stated as he shrugged.

"Dude, that was deep." Neji stared at Shikamaru with a dazed expression.

"I tend to do that." Shikamaru smirked. "Went over your head there didn't it Naruto?"

"Pfft no." Naruto grumbled.

_"Mani where are we?"_

_"I don't know…" _

"Okay, who else heard that?" I asked as I sat up straight.

"I did too." Tenten turned to look behind Neji in the direction of the sound.

"I think it's Nina and Mani…" Naruto said as he stood up and squinted. "Yeah, it's them and it looks like they're with Akio and Shane.

"Aren't they supposed to be in class?" Ino asked as she sat up and looked too.

"Looks to me like they're skipping." Neji watched as the group of children came closer.

"I don't think they've spotted us yet." Hinata stood up to and crossed her arms.

"I agree, otherwise they wouldn't have come here." Sasuke sighed. "Let's just find out what happened."

"Nina, Mani, Akio and Shane, you all have about three seconds to get over here! You better have the most kick ass explanation too!" Tenten called out.

The whole group of kids froze and looked at each other for the briefest of seconds.

"One…" Tenten started.

"Two…" Hinata chipped in.

The kids started running before Ino could even say three.

Once they finally got in front of us, they were out of breath.

All the remaining sitting teenagers finally stood up.

I crossed my arms and glared at Shane. "Explanation now!"

Shane looked at Mani and rolled his eyes. "This was your genius plan!"

Mani glared at Shane. "Look dude, your girl helped too."

"I don't blame her for anything. If we just went the way she said we wouldn't be here." Shane rolled his eyes again.

"Guys, let's just tell them. They'll understand. I mean they're clearly doing the same thing!" Akio said exasperatedly.

"Do any of these faces look like the face of understanding?!" Nina asked as she gestured to all out pissed off faces.

"Heh, maybe not."

**:::Third Person:::**

Mani sighed and stared impassively at the group. She clearly didn't feel like being the designated leader at the moment but she knew she had no choice. "Well it went something like this."

_*an hour ago third person*_

_"Hello Mani, what are you painting?" _

_Mani looked up at the art teacher with a board expression. "The internal war far between light and dark the lives in my soul."_

_"I drew a pony!" Nina cheered._

_"Nobody asked you." Mani said as she tucked her hair behind her ear._

_"Didn't have to ask me I just wanted to share." Nina retorted and glared at Mani._

_"Well no one wanted you to share."_

_"Oh screw off."_

_"Girls!" The art teacher yelled as crossed her arms._

_"Sup female?" Mani leaned back in her chair and put her feet on the table._

_"That's it Mani! You're going into time out!" The teacher pointed to the only green chair in the corner of the classroom. _

_"Whatevs." Mani shrugged and got up to walk over to the chair when suddenly she was met with a face full of floor. She looked up and saw an innocent looking Nina and a worried teacher. But Mani could see a smirk forming on Nina's face so Mani decided two could play at this game. "Owww Mrs. Kimi, Nina tripped me!" _

_"That I did." Nina said as she continued coloring. _

_"Nina why did you trip her?" Mrs. Kimi asked._

_"Cause bitches be trippin." Nina shrugged and grabbed a pencil to write her name on her paper._

_"Nina, watch your tongue!" Mrs. Kimi shouted. _

_Nina put her tongue out her mouth and looked down at it cross-eyed before putting it back in her mouth. "I don't understand the purpose accomplished by that." _

_"That's it! Both of you! Time out corner! Now!" Mrs. Kimi shouted as she pointed to the corner. _

_Mani and Nina walked over to the corner and shared the green chair._

_"Think she bought it?" Mani asked._

_"Is Miley Cyrus still twerking?" Nina asked with a smirk._

_Mani sighed. "We really need to stop watching late night television." _

_Nina looked back at the other side of the classroom where Mrs. Kimi was helping another student. "Okay let's go."_

_Mani nodded and got off the chair. _

_One of the perks of the time out corner was that it was placed right next to a window. Although it was a little high up, it was nothing the green chair couldn't solve. Mani and Nina have tried to find ways to get out of Art for the past thirty minutes. They figured that if they got in trouble, escaping would be made easy._

_"Let's get to it then yes?"_

_Nina held the chair and looked around to make sure they wouldn't be spotted. Mani opened the latch to the door and pushed it open._

_"Got it."_

_"Alright let's go." _

_Mani went out first and then Nina. After they were both out they pushed the window back to being closed and ran to the side of the building._

_"FREEDOM!" Nina cheered with a giggle. Mani laughed too but the grabbed Nina's hand._

_"Come on we have to go find the boys!" _

_"I think they have music!" Nina suggested then nodded. "No they have music now." _

_"Okay let's get going then." They both nodded and took off to the side of the building with the music room in it. _

_"Found them!" Nina said as she pointed to the boys in the window. They were listening to the teacher talk about random notes or whatever. "How are we going to get them out now?" Nina asked. _

_Mani put her finger to her chin and tilted her head to the side. After a while she snapped her head up and grinned. "I got it!" _

_"what are you doing?" Nina raised an eyebrow. _

_"Shut up and get down." Mani ordered. Nina shrugged and squatted down next to Mani. Mani tapped on the side corner of the window rapidly. After a while, the teacher came over and opened the window and looked around for the source of the noise. He never once looked down. After a short time, he left to go back into the classroom. Mani counted to ten before standing back up; Nina followed suit. _

* * *

><p><em>Akio and Shane were still looking at the window and grinned. <em>

_"Man I think they want us to go with them." Akio said as he elbowed Shane. _

_Shane rolled his eyes, "Clearly or why else would they go through all this trouble." _

_"Well smart ass, how do you expect us to get out of here?" Akio challenged._

_Shane simply smirked and turned to face on of the girl behind him. "Hey Laney, can you do me a favor babe?" _

_Lacey blushed beet red and nodded. "O-of course Shane-kun." _

_Shane grinned, "Great now can you go over to Mr. Kei and distract for a minute? It'd be amazing if you did that."_

_Lacey quickly nodded and ran over to talk to the teacher who was done with his boring lecture and now grading papers at his desk._

_Shane turned back to Akio and smirked again. "That's how I expect for us to get out of here." _

_Akio rolled his eyes and got up. "Whatever, let's just hurry up before he looks up from the book." _

_Shane nodded and both boys quickly climbed out the window. Luckily most of the class was either asleep, doing work, or just didn't care what was going on so no one made a sound. _

_Once they were outside, Nina jumped on Shane's back and tackled him._

_"Who was that?!" She asked with a glare._

_"I think you just crushed my pelvis." Shane wheezed out._

_"Nah bro I don't think it was your pelvis." Akio said as he laughed._

_Mani rolled her eyes, "I don't know about you all but I for one do not want to stand here and risk getting caught." _

_"Mani's right you guys let's go." Akio said as he held Mani's hand._

_"Not until he tells me who that female was." Nina said as she sat on Shane's back and crossed her arms._

_"Her names Lacey and I just needed her so I could come see you!" Shane answered. Nina seemed to be okay with that answer and got up._

_"Well ok!" Nina grinned and helped Shane up. _

_"Bothersome female." Mani mumbled._

_"You sound like uncle Shika!" Nina said._

_"it would make sense seeing as I'm his kid." Mani said as she rolled her eyes._

_"Woah there sass master. No need for that." Nina said as she flipped her hair and took hold of Shane's hand._

_"Late night televisions has brainwashed you man…" Akio said as he sadly shook his head._

_"Can we go now?!" Mani groaned out._

_"Well genius where should we go?" Shane asked as he raised an eyebrow._

_"Well no one would look for us if we go to the high school side." Mani stated._

_"The adults go there. What if they see us?" Nina asked._

_"We run, I don't know! Got any better ideas?" Mani glared at Nina. _

_"Why don't we just walk to the empty gym?" Nina asked._

_"No. Come on let's go." Mani said as she walked in the direction of the high school side._

_After a few minutes of walking, they saw a big open field with trees, flowers, and a huge oak tree._

_"Mani where are we?" Nina asked._

_"I don't know…"_

_"why do those teenagers look familiar…?" Akio asked as he froze._

_"Oh god it's them…" Nina whispered in fear._

_"I'm sure it's not." Mani rolled her eyes_

_"Nina, Mani, Akio and Shane, you all have about three seconds to get over here! You better have the most kick ass explanation too!"_

_"That's my mom." Nina said as she paled. _

_"Don't move, don't show them we're scared._

_"One…" Tenten called out._

_"Dear god Mani we need to go."_

_"I know..." Mani bit her lip._

_"Two…" Ino spoke up this time._

_"Shit, screw this! I ain't dying today!" Nina yelled out and then they all ran to the teenagers. _

_*End flashback*_

"And that's all that happened in a nutshell." Mani said as she shrugged.

The teens all blankly stared at the children.

After a while…

"Nina you are never watching late night television!" Tenten yelled as she frowned. "Where the hell do you get you awful language?"

"Clearly you…" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Watch it bitch…" Tenten glared.

"Shane, we talked about you being a junior play boy! We went over this!" Sakura frowned.

"Your mother's right Shane." Sasuke said as he smirked and dapped up Shane. "Nice work kid."

"Thanks dad."

"Don't encourage this!" Sakura yelled as she threw her arms up.

"Mani, stop being a ringleader." Ino said as she frowned.

"Be a follower then?" Mani asked as she crossed her arms.

"No be a leader just don't lead them wrong." Ino said with a sigh.

"So don't lead but lead?" Mani raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Exactly! Wait no… What? Ugh!" Ino rubbed her temples.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he leaned against the tree.

"Akio…" Hinata started.

"I'm sorry." Akio said with a puppy dog look.

"It's okay kid. Can't be a hypocrite now can I?" Naruto grinned as he ruffled Akio's hair.

"But yeah what are you all doing out here?" Shane asked.

"Collecting oxygen and converting it into carbon dioxide." Tenten said as she shrugged.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you the sass master, also known as my girlfriend Tenten." Neji and Nina said in unison, rolling their eyes and clapping sarcastically.

"Okay… um let's get you all back to class…" Hinata said as she broke the awkward silence created. Everyone agreed and began walking.

"Figured that would be next." Mani said as she shrugged. "I have to get back to disturbing my teachers anyway. Nina, wanna try the blank looks this time?"

"Sure, but this time don't make me laugh!" Nina said as she smiled before she stopped walking and froze.

"What's wrong kid?" Ino asked.

Nina had a blank expression and was turning pale.

"Nina, honey… are you okay?" Tenten asked as she walked over to Nina. "Nina?"

Suddenly Nina started coughing harshly and shaking.

"Oh my god! Neji did we give her, her medicine?!" Tenten screeched as everyone circled around Nina. "Sakura call 911!"

Sakura nodded and dialed the number.

"Nina, breath, breath, come on baby, please breath for mommy." Tenten rubbed Nina's back and held her to her chest. Suddenly she felt something wet hit her shirt. Pulling Nina away to arm's length and looked down slowly at her shirt and freaked out. "She's coughing up blood!" Tenten looked back at Nina who had finally stopped coughing but was now a deathly pale color and a trail of blood left the corners of her lips. "What do I do?! Neji!"

Neji quickly took her from Tenten's arms and ran her to the infirmary with everyone quick on his heels.

* * *

><p>A man sat on a bench in the courtyard, reading a newspaper casually. He wore a dark brown trench coat, brown fedora, and black sunglasses. He chuckled and pulled out a pill bottle filled with pills that resembled tic-tacs oddly.<p>

"They make this all too easy." Shaking the pill bottle he put it back in his pocket and stood. "Soon the top four richest clans will fall and then I'll be number one."

The man walked towards a woman standing near the entrance of the courtyard and nodded to her. "Thank you for helping me back into my room ma'am. My daughter will be very happy to see me." The man dipped his hat to the woman, revealing beautiful brown hair before moving on.

"Until later, Tenten."

**Lanie: Please don't kill me. I love you all so much. Errors are a given in my story sadly. I rushed to much through this chapter so if it sucks please forgive me. Also i'm looking for a beta reader. If anyone wants to volunteer or has a suggestion it would be most beneficial. I love you guys. Um... Akio send us out please.**

**Akio: Lanie-baachan loves reviews and procrastination. If she doesn't get many reviews she tends to ignore her work and sleeps through it. I just think she's a lazy ass. But school did just start back up so she has a slight excuse but that's all. So yeah review and all that crap.**

**Lanie: I'M NOT OLD! YOU'RE SO DEAD AKIO!**

**xoxox,**

**Peace, Soul, Lanie**


End file.
